Over The Hills And Far Away
by Marple-Juice
Summary: Traduction. Angleterre, 998. Par la volonté des Dieux, le bateau de Dean le Berserk est dévié de sa course et il échoue sur l'Île de Wight, où il rencontre Castiel, seigneur local. Tous deux essayent de se tuer, mais après avoir été capturés par Alastair, seigneur rival de Castiel. Dean doit tout faire pour survivre et faire en sorte que Castiel, gravement blessé, reste en vie.
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur** : Maknatuna

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Résumé** : Angleterre, 998. Par la volonté des Dieux, le bateau de Dean le Berserk est dévié de sa course et il échoue sur l'Île de Wight, où il rencontre Castiel, seigneur local. Tous deux essayent de se tuer, mais après avoir été capturés par Alastair, seigneur rival de Castiel. Dean doit tout faire pour survivre et faire en sorte que Castiel, gravement blessé, reste en vie.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

* * *

**Notes** : Suite à plusieurs péripéties, j'ai perdu foi en cette fanfiction alors que j'en étais à la moitié de la traduction.

_**Aucune correction ou vérification n'a été effectuée et aucun pdf ne sera fait.**_

_**Mon implication vis-à-vis de cette fanfiction s'arrête là.**_

**Laissez une review si vous le désirez. Elles seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur.**

* * *

Chapitre 1

En Avril de l'an 998, un drakkar à la proue munie d'une figure de dragon avec à son bord 120 guerriers féroces sous les ordres de Dean le Berserk, accosta sur l'Île de Wight. À cause d'une terrible tempête, le bateau avait dévié de sa route et ils avaient échoué sur l'île.

Le Berserk sauta hors du bateau et marcha d'un pas lourd dans l'eau. Glacé, le vent printanier rejetait ses longs cheveux blonds autour de son visage. Dean serra son épée contre lui et de sa main libre, il essuya les éclaboussures de l'eau de mer de son front alors que les guerriers suivaient leur chef.

Les Vikings atteignirent la plage, observant prudemment chaque direction à la recherche d'ennemis potentiels. La reconnaissance rapide qu'ils en firent révéla qu'il n'y en avait aucun et alors que la nuit approchait lentement et que la terre sombrait dans le crépuscule, ils firent un grand feu de branches qu'ils trouvèrent, de pommes de pins et de mousse puis ils s'assirent autour et sortirent l'ale. Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre à part boire ? C'est ce qu'ils firent.

Le temps s'écoula lentement. Le feu crépitait joyeusement, les guerriers buvaient de la ale, plaisantaient et riaient. Dean leva son verre : « Puisse Odin, Thor et les Nornes nous mener à la victoire jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous en Valhalla ! » Sur ces paroles, Dean vida sa corne.

Les guerriers rugirent avec enthousiasme et burent avec leur chef. Rapidement, l'alcool prit le dessus et le festin traditionnel Viking continua jusque tard cette nuit. Les rires, les rots, les blagues salaces et les ronflements se mêlèrent dans l'air nocturne.

Dean se rendit compte que s'il buvait une seule goutte d'ale de plus, il serait saoul. Il essaya de se mettre debout pour dégriser un peu, mais il tomba à plat ventre. Dean secoua la tête, essayant de retrouver sa sobriété et entreprit de nouveau. Il planta son épée dans le sol et s'agrippa à la poignée. Cela lui demanda pratiquement toute sa force pour se lever, mais après quelques suées et halètement, il y parvint finalement.

« Je… J'vais marcher un peu… » Dit-il d'une voix rauque et regarda sévèrement ses guerriers alors qu'il voyait trouble. « Et n'essayez p… Paaas de m'suivre, ou j'vous envoooie tous à Helheim ! » Ajouta Dean avec un grognement.

Les Vikings avaient été autrefois témoins de sa rage, donc personne ne s'y opposa – sans compter que la moitié d'entre eux n'écoutaient pas ou ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il disait. Dean le Berserk tituba le long de la plage en tenant sa plus fidèle épée et cria quelque vieille chanson paillarde aussi fort que ses poumons le permettaient. Bien qu'il tombât quatre fois et faillit se casser le cou deux fois, Dean le Berserk était d'excellente humeur et continua de brailler sa chanson. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était trop éloigné de son campement.

Tout à coup, il s'arrêta pour écouter. Il y avait un étrange bruit dont il n'expliquait pas la nature. Dean scruta les ténèbres mais il n'y voyait rien. Il décida de s'approcher de la source de cet étrange bruit.

Tout d'abord, il crut qu'il avait là un ours mort parce que ça semblait avoir la même masse et semblait être couvert de fourrure noire. Mais après quelques secondes Dean entendit le bruit, par tous les dieux, c'était un ronflement de poivrot, le pire qu'il avait entendu de toute sa vie. Puis les choses s'éclaircirent dans son esprit embrumé. Les ours ne buvaient pas d'ale, donc ce devait être un homme. Un guerrier anglo-saxon bourré vêtu d'une peau d'ours, pour être exact. Regardant de plus près, il vit que l'homme reposait sur le ventre et qu'il avait une lourde épée longue qui reposait près de sa main droite.

Dean essaya de décider quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas attaquer l'homme endormi parce que bien entendu, il était un Viking, un guerrier effrayant et déchaîné, mais il aimait les combats à la loyale. Donc, il donna un coup de pied dans le corps du dormeur.

« Lève-toi, couard, et bats-toi comme un homme ! » Lui cria-t-il.

L'inconnu grogna un peu et murmura : « Si seulement ces fichus rats pouvaient me foutre la paix. »

Dean perdit son calme lorsque l'homme l'avait désigné comme étant un rat. « Toi, espèce de sale rongeur, je vais te tailler en pièces ! » Cria Dean dans l'oreille de l'étranger.

Ce fut suffisant pour que l'homme endormi se mette instantanément sur ses pieds. La peau d'ours tomba au sol et révéla un bien beau visage. Des boucles d'un brun sombre tombaient sur les épaules de l'homme et ses yeux bleus flamboyaient de rage.

« Mais qui es-tu ? » La voix grave aboya.

Dean transperça son rival de son regard affuté. « Je suis Dean le Berserk et tu es mon prisonnier, » annonça-t-il de façon peu cérémonieuse.

L'homme rejeta la tête en arrière et rit. « Je suis ton prisonnier ? Je me fiche de savoir que tu es Dean le Berserk ou Dean le Nigaud. Je suis le Seigneur Castiel et tu n'as pas la moindre chance de me capturer. » Castiel rit et montra à Dean ses dents parfaitement blanches.

Le Viking gloussa. « Alors, tu préfères mourir ? Ça me va. Prends ton épée et affronte-moi si tu peux, mais tu n'es qu'un autre fils de pute d'Anglo-Saxon, faible et inutile. »

« Ne me cherche pas, Barbare puant. » Siffla Castiel en plissant des yeux. « Je vais éclater ton crâne sur ces rochers. » Continua-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Ce fut à présent au tour de Dean de rire. « Tu es amusant. C'est dommage que tu doives mourir. Je vais empaler ta tête sur mon épée pour que tous voient à quoi ressemble un vrai bouffon. »

« C'est ce que nous verrons. » Souffla Castiel qui tint fermement son épée. « Je suis prêt. Tu es prêt, gente dame ? » Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Le Viking le regarda, légèrement surpris. L'épée que Castiel tenait était très lourde et Dean se demanda comment un homme aussi élancé et fin réussissait à la tenir. Dean aurait pu facilement la soulever, mais il était un peu plus grand et musclé que Castiel.

« Allez, les dames d'abord. » Castiel lança un sourire narquois en direction de Dean. Le Viking était agacé de toute cette série d'insultes et s'élança rapidement vers l'Anglo-Saxon. Castiel para facilement son attaque et leva son épée pour asséner trois coups rapides au Viking. Dean réussit à les bloquer. L'instant d'après, il attaqua Castiel d'une rage folle et pure.

Castiel, découvrit Dean, était très expérimenté et un guerrier doué pour qu'il puisse résister aussi longtemps. Tous les ennemis que Dean avait combattus étaient déjà morts à ce stade du combat. Mais pas Castiel. Le Viking était plutôt impressionné par cela.

Le temps passa mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait déterminé à y mettre un terme. Après que Dean ait repoussé plusieurs coups portés par Castiel, il savait qu'il se fatiguait et la sueur brûlait ses yeux la ale en était sûrement coupable. Tout à coup, il abattit un autre coup, un d'une terrible force, sur Castiel et l'épée du Saxon tomba de ses mains. Dean lui donna immédiatement un coup de pied et l'épée disparut dans les fourrés.

Castiel demeura là, stupéfait, les yeux écarquillés, son souffle s'échappant en halètements courts. Dean le regarda avec émerveillement fatigué, en nage et haletant, Castiel était une magnifique vision. Le Viking sentit une boule dans sa gorge et réussit à peine à déglutir. Il sentit des sensations de picotement évocatrices dans son entrejambe. Dean secoua la tête et pointa le bout de son épée sur la gorge de Castiel. « Je vais t'envoyer à Helheim, bellâtre. » Il rit.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre et chercha fébrilement une solution. Puis une idée lui vint. Il tomba à genoux devant Dean.

« Je t'en prie, Dean. Je supplie ton pardon. Sois miséricordieux. Laisse-moi vivre et je ferai tout ce qu'il te plaira. » La voix de Castiel tremblait et il sanglotait. Dean voyait les larmes qui dévalaient sur son visage. Le Viking n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Odin, père de tous, je n'en crois pas mes propres yeux. Suis-je en train de rêver ? Ou est-ce la ale ? » Dean rejeta la tête en arrière et rit, ce qui était une terrible erreur. Castiel sauta sur ses pieds et agrippa le poing de Dean. Le Viking s'arrêta net de rire et tira brusquement les cheveux de Castiel, faisant crier le Saxon de douleur. Mais Castiel réussit tout de même à mordre le bras de Dean, faisant rugir le Viking comme une bête blessée et il frappa Castiel au visage avec le plat de sa main droite. La dernière chose que vit Castiel fut des étoiles brillantes et dansant devant ses yeux, avant qu'il ne tombe dans les bras de Dean.

« Ha, ce petit fouineur croyait vraiment qu'il était plus fort que moi ? » Dean posa le corps inconscient au sol et jeta son épée. « Je ne vais pas te tuer. J'ai peut-être d'autres projets pour toi. » Il sourit à Castiel d'un air suffisant et sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais il se balança, tomba en arrière et se cogna la tête contre un rocher. Le Viking perdit connaissance sur le coup. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean commença à ronfler.

Et, dans la fraîche nuit d'avril, deux corps reposaient sous le voile pâle de la lune, deux rivaux, ennemis qui dormaient malgré tout côte à côte.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur** : Maknatuna

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

* * *

**Notes** : Suite à plusieurs péripéties, j'ai perdu foi en cette fanfiction alors que j'en étais à la moitié de la traduction.

_**Aucune correction ou vérification n'a été effectuée et aucun pdf ne sera fait.**_

_**Mon implication vis-à-vis de cette fanfiction s'arrête là.**_

**Laissez une review si vous le désirez. Elles seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur.**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Quelque chose éveilla Dean. Le bruit du tonnerre ? Non, c'était trop près. Instinctivement, il attrapa son épée, frotta ses yeux pour faire fuir le sommeil et se mit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds, sa tête douloureuse à cause de toute la ale qu'il avait bu. Il scruta l'horizon à la recherche de la source de ce bruit rythmique.

« Quel genre de bête pourrait faire un bruit pareil ? » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Le Viking baissa les yeux vers Castiel, se demandant s'il devait réveiller le Saxon endormi.

« Non, hors de question, » pensa Dean. « Quelle que soit la bête qui rôde dans le coin, je vais la laisser le prendre plutôt que moi. »

Dean laissa son regard s'attarder un peu plus longtemps sur Castiel. « Huum, belles fesses. » Murmura-t-il.

Dean regarda aux alentours, ses yeux fatigués de regarder dans la faible lumière. Ses inquiétudes le quittèrent lorsqu'il ne remarqua rien de particulier Dean leva lentement son épée et en plaça la pointe sous la chemise de Castiel. Il la souleva lentement, regardant subrepticement en dessous comme un gamin.

Le bruit du tonnerre revint et surprit Dean au point qu'il en fit un pas en arrière. « Quel que soit le démon qui se cache ici, je ne peux permettre qu'un aussi beau fessier soit sacrifié, » dit-il dans la nuit.

Ne voulant pas effrayer Castiel, il se pencha lentement pour le réveiller. Les longues boucles d'un brun profond de Castiel recouvraient son visage et bougeaient doucement en rythme avec sa respiration.

Dean plaça tendrement sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel et celui-ci s'éveilla en sursaut. Le Viking tomba en arrière sur les rochers, surpris, en criant de surprise. Castiel se leva avec difficulté, s'avançant brusquement avec les mains tendues vers la source du bruit.

« Descends de moi, gueux ! » Cria Dean.

Castiel relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur son cou. « Pourquoi as-tu crié ainsi ? » Il regarda Dean sévèrement. « Es-tu une femme ? »

Le Viking déglutit. « Je suis tombé, j'ai été surpris. » Répondit-il, embarrassé.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait peur ? » Demanda Castiel d'un ton moqueur.

« Un bruit, un son semblable au tonnerre venant d'une bête de Helheim, un bruit qui a secoué la terre où nous nous trouvons. »

Un peu de peur et de nervosité se montraé dans les yeux de Castiel. « Et que serait cette créature effroyable ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Dean commença à rire. « C'était toi ! Tu ronfles comme un porc ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! » Protesta Castiel.

Dean ne pouvait parler tellement il riait, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. « Porcelet ronflant ! » Rugit-il en riant.

« Tais-toi ! » Cria Castiel en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre. Dean tomba au sol en se tenant les côtés.

« Petit cochon ! » Ria-t-il encore alors que Castiel lui donnait d'autres coups de pied. Le Viking roula le long de la plage en continuant de se moquer de lui. D'un dernier coup de pied, Dean tomba dans l'eau. Le froid glacial emprisonna le cri dans sa gorge alors qu'il ouvrait grand les yeux, une vague s'écrasant sur lui, remplissant sa bouche d'eau de mer.

Crachotant, il se hissa sur ses pieds alors qu'un petit poisson sortait de sa bouche. Ce fut à présent au tour de Castiel de rire. Son doux rire profond emplit l'air nocturne.

Dean s'empressa de sortir de l'eau en faisant des pieds et des mains. « Imbécile, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » Cria-t-il.

Castiel le regarda simplement avec un grand sourire narquois avant d'ajouter : « Je vais faire un feu et tu vas retirer ces vêtements mouillés. »

Dean s'assit près du feu, habillé de son pantalon de fourrure, alors que le reste de ses vêtements étaient étalés sur les rochers, séchant lentement. Castiel s'assit à côté de lui. Ils regardèrent les flammes en silence. Dean frissonna. Et Castiel le regarda d'un air compatissant.

« Tu vas mourir de froid en restant assis comme ça, » Castiel ajouta quelques branches dans le brasier. « Tiens, mets ça. » Castiel souleva son manteau de fourrure du sol et le tendit à Dean, qui l'enroula autour de ses épaules charpentées.

« Merci, » grogna le Viking.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je sois ton prisonnier ? » Demanda Castiel.

« Je suis Dean le Berserk et je peux faire prisonnier qui je l'entends. J'ai décidé de te faire prisonnier, et tu feras sûrement un bon animal de compagnie, » annonça fièrement Dean, malgré sa situation peu enviable.

« Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie et je ne désire pas quitter mes terres. » S'y opposa Castiel avec colère.

« C'est ce que nous verrons. » Répondit le Viking avec un sourire malin. « Où sont tes terres natales ? » Demanda-t-il à Castiel.

« À bien des miles d'ici. »

« Pourquoi es-tu ici alors ? »

« Tu poses trop de questions, Viking. »

Dean se leva et laissa le manteau tomber au sol, faisant dos au feu. C'était bien mieux – il sentait la chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps et, avec un soupir satisfait, il ferma les yeux.

Peu de temps après, le Viking huma l'air. Il sentait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas le bois en train de brûler. Qu'était-ce alors ? La chaleur se fit plus forte au niveau de son fessier. C'était la fourrure qui brûlait.

« Au feu ! » Cria-t-il désespérément en tournant sur lui. « Retire-le ! »

Castiel se leva. « Retire ton pantalon. » Dit-il calmement.

« Quoi ?! »

« Retire ton pantalon, espèce d'idiot, » gronda le Saxon.

« Je ne suis pas idiot et non, je ne le retirerai pas ! » répondit-il, paniqué.

« Comme tu voudras, dans quelques minutes tu seras un Viking incinéré. » Répondit Castiel, d'une voix impassible.

« Je ne peux pas mourir ! C'est trop tôt pour moi ! » Dean se débattait misérablement.

Castiel soupira et marcha vers lui. Il plaça fermement ses mains sur ses épaules, mit une jambe derrière celle de Dean et le poussa en arrière, dans le sable. Le Viking tomba au sol et Castiel sauta sur lui en les faisant rouler sur le sable, pour finir installé au-dessus de Dean. Les yeux de Dean tournaient d'un côté à l'autre il se sentait bien plus frais à présent. Le feu s'était éteint et il sentait le sable humide contre sa peau.

« Merci, » marmonna le Viking en regardant les yeux bleus de Castiel, percevant une sensation familière dans son entrejambe. Castiel la sentit aussi et son visage s'empourpra.

Le Viking sentit ses instincts d'envahisseur revenir au grand galop. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de saisir ce bel étranger et de le prendre avec force. La respiration de Dean resta coincée dans sa gorge et il fit serpenter un bras autour de la taille de Castiel. D'une autre main, il prit en coupe sa joue en approchant leurs visages.

Le Saxon n'eut pas le temps de s'y opposer lorsque le Viking écrasa leurs bouches dans un rapide baiser humide. Castiel haleta et essaya de se libérer, mais l'autre main de Dean le tint fermement en place.

« Laisse-moi ! » Se débattit le Saxon en essayant de s'éloigner du Viking.

« Hum, tu as bon goût. » Dean lécha ses lèvres après qu'ils eurent mit fin au baiser et fit glisser le Saxon que le côté.

Castiel assassina Dean du regard et resta silencieux un moment. « Tu ferais mieux de retourner auprès des tiens. Bien des hommes seront là à l'aube. Tu pourrais être en danger, » finit-il par dire, mettant fin au silence tendu. Il avait l'air plus détendu à présent.

Dean y réfléchit. Ses hommes étaient saouls et dormaient. Si les hommes de Castiel les trouvaient, aucun d'eux ne survivrait.

« Je dois avertir mes hommes, » dit Dean en se levant.

« Je viens avec toi, » dit Castiel tout à coup.

« Non. » Dean répondit fermement.

« Un petit groupe de mes hommes se trouve déjà sur la plage. Ils pourraient te faire du mal, au moins cela t'offrirait une protection s'ils me voient avec toi. »

Le Viking gloussa, son sourire s'agrandit. « Tu sais, je t'aime déjà. »

« Mais bien sûr, » répondit Castiel en grognant, mais Dean n'entendit pas les notes évidentes de la colère dans sa voix.

« Bon, où as-tu jeté mon épée ? » Castiel regarda autour d'eux et avança en direction des buissons où il la trouva après quelques minutes de recherche. « Très bien, allons-y. »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur** : Maknatuna

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

* * *

**Notes** : Suite à plusieurs péripéties, j'ai perdu foi en cette fanfiction alors que j'en étais à la moitié de la traduction.

_**Aucune correction ou vérification n'a été effectuée et aucun pdf ne sera fait.**_

_**Mon implication vis-à-vis de cette fanfiction s'arrête là.**_

**Laissez une review si vous le désirez. Elles seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur.**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le soleil se levait dans le ciel alors que les deux hommes marchaient en direction du campement de Dean, baignant la surface de la terre de ses premiers rayons.

« Donc, tu ne veux plus me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? » Castiel regarda le Viking, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

« Non, j'ai changé d'avis, mais tu demeures mon prisonnier. » Le Viking l'observa, regardant Castiel de haut en bas en se léchant les lèvres sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

« Je ne crois pas ce sera possible. » Le rire de Castiel fit tiquer Dean.

Tout à coup, Dean s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. « Tu as entendu ? » Demanda-t-il, agrippant fermement son épée.

« Oui, j'ai entendu. » Castiel observa attentivement les alentours.

Quarante guerriers arrivaient sur la plage devant eux, avec à leur tête un chevalier sur son destrier noir. Du sable et de la poussière s'élevaient de leurs sabots dans l'air comme un tourbillon.

« Oooh, bien le bonjour, Castiel, » dit un homme revêtu d'une armure noire et d'une cape écarlate. Il était dans sa cinquantaine, et avait une balafre étrange sur le visage.

« Alastair. » La voix tendue de Castiel avait un ton menaçant pour Dean.

« Qui est cet homme ? » Dean détourna les yeux de Castiel pour regarder Alastair et ses hommes, confus.

« C'est mon rival, Lord Alastair de la maison des Atherton. » Les yeux de Castiel ne quittèrent jamais ceux d'Alastair, comme pour le défier du regard.

« Je vois que tu as un nouveau jouet, Castiel ? Ce barbare puant ? » Alastair rit avec écœurement.

« Je ne suis pas un jouet, bâtard de Saxon ! Je suis Dean le Berserk ! » Le Viking gronda et fit un pas en avant, brandissant son épée.

« Dean, attends ! » S'exclama Castiel en agrippant Dean par l'épaule.

Le Viking hésita l'espace d'un instant. Il fulminait de rage mais la main de Castiel sur son épaule eut un effet étonnamment relaxant et il laissa tomber.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Alastair ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Demanda Castiel, regardant furieusement son ennemi. Alastair s'accrocha aux reines du cheval et se pencha en avant.

« J'ai tué tous tes hommes, ceux qui se cachaient dans la région. J'ai brûlé ta demeure et tué tes guerriers et massacré tes serviteurs. Seules des ruines et des cendres t'accueilleront à ton retour. _Si_ tu es en mesure d'y retourner, bien entendu, » murmura l'homme, souriant d'un air triomphal.

Castiel aurait chancelé et serait tombé si Dean n'avait pas saisi son bras.

« Tu mens, » siffla Castiel.

« Désolé, mon garçon, mais je ne mens pas. La vengeance est sans clémence. J'imagine que ton père n'aurait jamais cru que son fils perdrait tout aussi rapidement. » Alastair se redressa et caressa le cou de sa monture.

« Tu es un traîtres. Tu as trahi le roi Ethelred. Tu lui avais juré fidélité mais tu as brisé ton serment et t'es rebellé contre lui. Mon père était fidèle au roi et a fait ce qu'il devait faire. Il punissait les rebelles ! » Cria Castiel en se précipitant en avant pour forcer Alastair à descendre de son cheval.

« Capturez-les ! Vivants, » Hurla Alastair en faisant claquer une cravache. Quarante hommes encerclaient Dean et Castiel.

« Voilà qui devrait être amusant, » sifflota le Viking en levant son épée, prêt au combat.

Castiel se tourna pour se mettre dos à dos avec Dean, levant sa propre épée. « Tu es un homme bien étrange, tu le sais ? »

« Quoi ? J'aime une bonne bagarre. Tous les Vikings aiment ça, » gloussa Dean.

Castiel ne répondit pas il regardait fixement les cavaliers. L'un d'eux se jeta vers lui en poussant un puissant cri, mais Castiel se baissa et coupa la tête de l'homme d'un coup bien placé.

« Pas mal. Tu n'es presque plus une femmelette, » sourit narquoisement Dean en plongeant son épée dans la poitrine de son opposant.

« Va. Te. Faire. Foutre ! » Grogna Castiel en direction du Viking, ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup d'épée.

« Oui, peut-être plus tard, » dit Dean avec un sourire en coin.

Le combat s'étira en longueur. Le Viking se battait avec rage et une force incroyable, tandis que Castiel était plus rapide et bien plus agile. Ils faisaient une excellente paire. Ils se battaient en se complétant et peu à peu, le nombre des cavaliers baissa.

« Idiots ! Vous ne pouvez pas vaincre deux guerriers ? » Le rugissement d'Alastair secoua l'air. « Attrapez-les ou je vous écorcherai vifs ! »

« Tu sais, je dois admettre que nous faisons une bonne équipe, » dit Castiel au-dessus de son épaule en direction de Dean, qui venait tout juste de trancher un homme en deux.

« Je savais que tu succomberais à mes charmes. » Le Viking lui fit honteusement un large sourire.

« Dans tes rêves, » grogna Castiel pour toute réponse. « Es-tu toujours… » Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase car une arbalète siffla et un large carreau se ficha dans les muscles se son épaule. Castiel cria de douleur et agrippa le trait, essayant de le retirer. Immédiatement, deux de plus se plantèrent dans sa cuisse gauche et dans son torse, juste en dessous de la cage thoracique.

« Hé, Cas, ça va ? » Dean se retourna pour regarder Castiel, qui était à genoux, étouffant alors qu'il cherchait son souffle, le visage tordu de douleur.

« Allez, on va s'en sortir ! » Hurla nerveusement le Viking alors qu'il envoyait deux guerriers de plus dans l'autre monde. « Ne me fais pas ça ! » Son regard tomba sur Castiel qui était à terre, inconscient, le sang colorant ses lèvres.

« Allez, fils de pute, montrez-moi ce que vous avez dans le… » Réussit à dire Dean avant que quelque chose ne le frappe avec force à la tête. Il tomba près de Castiel.

« Mettez ces deux-là sur des chevaux et emmenez-les dans mon château. » Ordonna Alastair qui fit galoper son cheval au loin.

: : :

Les Vikings cherchèrent partout mais ne purent trouver leur chef. Il avait disparu c'était comme si la terre s'était ouverte et l'avait englouti. Après plusieurs recherches peu fructueuses, ils décidèrent de demander de l'aide à leur sorcier.

Un homme borgne à l'âge vénérable et aux cheveux gris plaça son bol sur le sable, y mit des herbes séchées dedans et versa dessus une substance rouge, qui avait presque l'apparence du sang. Il conjura un sort dans une langue ancienne et regarda le liquide. « Notre chef a été capturé, » fit-il d'une voix râpeuse.

« Qui l'a capturé et où est-il ? » Demanda le Viking nommé Sami la Hache Sanglante, le meilleur ami de Dean et son conseiller.

« Les hommes avec un ours sur leur étendard. Il court un grave danger. Vous devez le trouver rapidement. Je vois du sang, il est peut-être mortellement blessé. » Répondit le sorcier.

« Où le trouverons-nous ? » Demanda un autre Viking.

« Par-delà ces collines et ces bois, » répondit le sorcier.

Sami regarda les Vikings. « Fils d'Odin, nous avons juré de suivre notre chef jusqu'à la mort et au-delà. Il est temps de lui montrer notre fidélité ! Préparez-vous, nous partons. »

Les Vikings rugirent d'acquiescement et tapèrent leurs armes contre leurs boucliers.

Sami se tourna vers le sorcier, qui regardait la mer d'un air méditatif. « Ulvhat, merci de ton aide. Peux-tu faire une chose de plus pour nous ? »

« Certainement, si je le puis, » répondit le vieil homme sans pour autant détourner le regard de la mer.

« Est-il possible de jeter un sort ou un enchantement sur notre bateau afin que personne ne le voie ? »

Le vieil homme sourit. « C'est très facile. Je vais conjurer un épais brouillard qui nous dissimulera. Ne t'en inquiète pas. »

Sami hocha la tête et fit signe aux Vikings de partir. Les Fils du Nord partirent secourir leur chef des griffes de la mort.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur** : Maknatuna

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

* * *

**Notes** : Suite à plusieurs péripéties, j'ai perdu foi en cette fanfiction alors que j'en étais à la moitié de la traduction.

_**Aucune correction ou vérification n'a été effectuée et aucun pdf ne sera fait.**_

_**Mon implication vis-à-vis de cette fanfiction s'arrête là.**_

**Laissez une review si vous le désirez. Elles seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur.**

* * *

Chapitre 4

De fines gouttes d'eau tombaient régulièrement sur le sol de pierre alors que Dean les voyait former une petite flaque. Les murs noirs et épais du donjon étaient couverts de mousse. Il y avait quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un lit, fait de paille, occupé par un Castiel sérieusement blessé. Pour lui offrir un peu plus de confort, Dean avait mis son propre manteau de fourrure au-dessus de la paille.

Le Viking avait retiré les carreaux de son corps dès que les hommes d'Alastair les avaient jetés en cellule. Deux des trois blessures que Castiel avait reçu n'étaient pas mortelles, mais Dean était inquiété par celle près de ses cotes. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter les saignements. Et le tissu pressé contre la plaie était rouge écarlate, complètement trempé si bien qu'il n'épongeait plus grand-chose.

Castiel haleta et marmonna quelque chose, son corps tremblait il faisait froid dans la cellule. Dean s'agenouilla près de lui et observa sa blessure. « Hé, Cas, comment tu te sens ? » Le Viking posa sa main sur le front de Castiel. Il était couvert d'une sueur froide, et les yeux du Saxon étaient brillants de fièvre. Il gémit et lécha ses lèvres.

Dean jura dans sa barbe. « Courage, je vais te sortir de là. Tu m'entends ? On va partir d'ici tous les deux. » Dean vit Castiel tourner la tête d'un côté à l'autre, devenant encore plus pâle.

« Je ne tiendrai pas. Si tu as une chance de te libérer, saisis-la, » dit Castiel faiblement, toussant. Du sang sortit de sa bouche.

« Hé, hé, doucement ! » Lui ordonna Dean alors qu'il levait la chemise de Castiel pour regarder la blessure. Le vêtement étant complètement trempé de sang, le Viking se leva prestement et retira sa tunique.

Les yeux bleus de Castiel le fixaient. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Dean ? »

« Oh rien, il commence à faire chaud ici. » Dean sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu'il la découpait en morceaux. Il retira le tissu et pressa un nouveau morceau contre la plaie.

Castiel regarda la poitrine et les bras dénudés de Dean. « Tu vas geler comme ça. »

« Je me souviens que tu m'avais déjà dit ça. » Le Viking gloussa. « Je suis un fils du nord. Ce froid n'est rien comparé aux rudes hivers que nous avons dans mon pays. »

« Pourquoi essaies-tu de me sauver ? » Demanda tout à coup le Saxon.

Dean ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda Castiel, observa attentivement son visage, avant de répondre. « Je t'apprécie, Cas. Tu es un homme bien. D'après l'histoire racontée par Alastair, j'ai compris que ton père était aussi un homme bien, un homme dévoué à son roi. Et tu es un bon fils suivant les traces de son père. »

Dean regarda les murs du donjon, inspira profondément et continua : « Je connais ta douleur. Il y a cinq hivers, alors que je me battais dans le royaume danois avec mes guerriers, nos ennemis du village voisin sont venus. Ils ont massacré et tués tous ceux qui étaient restés au village, même les femmes et les enfants, brûlé nos maisons et nos étables, volé tout notre bétail. » La voix de Dean était emplie de colère alors que ces souvenirs refaisaient surface.

Castiel lui jeta un regard compatissant. « Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il presque indistinctement.

« Ne le sois pas. Lorsque je suis rentré, nous avons pillé leur village. Et notre vengeance a été bien plus horrible que leur attaque. Bien, tu dois te reposer, Cas. » Dean essayait de se lever lorsque Castiel agrippa son bras.

« Je t'en prie, reste avec moi. »

Le Viking arqua l'un de ses sourcils et rit. « Mais je ne vais nulle part. Aux dernières nouvelles, nous sommes toujours enfermés ici. »

Cas sourit. « Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu peux t'allonger près de moi. »

Dean sentit de la chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine. Il tomba à genoux et doucement, comme pour ne pas déranger le Saxon, il monta au-dessus du corps gracile de Castiel. Le Saxon tapota sa cape de fourrure, qu'il utilisait comme couverture.

Castiel haleta légèrement lorsque le corps de Dean toucha sa main. La chaleur qui irradiait du Viking était surprenante.

« Tu es tellement chaud. » s'émerveilla Castiel. Dean se blottit plus près de lui et ajusta la cape pour qu'elle les couvre tous les deux.

« En fait, je suis comme un feu. Je suis sûr que tu auras envie de le vérifier par toi-même, mais seulement quand tu iras mieux, » déclara le Viking avec un sourire suffisant.

Castiel frissonna en entendant la voix rauque de Dean si près de lui. Cela provoqua un sourire malicieux chez Dean. « Tu sais, si tu n'étais pas blessé je ne perdrais pas de temps. Je te prendrais ici et maintenant, sur la paille. Mais je peux me montrer patient. » La respiration laborieuse de Dean chatouillait le cou de Castiel.

« Je ne me rendrai pas aussi facilement, » réussit à marmonner difficilement Castiel, tandis que les doigts de Dean glissaient sous sa chemise et commençaient à explorer son corps sans aucune honte.

« Je ne crois pas que tu résisterais. » Les doigts de Dean atteignirent son mamelon gauche et le massèrent.

« Bien s-sûr que je résister… Huun. » Castiel mordit sa lèvre et ferma les yeux, gémissant.

Les yeux du Saxon s'ouvrirent brusquement lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud sur son visage le visage de Dean était juste à peine quelques centimètres du sien. Castiel se perdit dans ces lacs émeraude qui resplendissaient en le regardant, débordants de désir. Il leva lentement sa main valide et l'enroula autour du cou de Dean, le tirant vers le bas. Les longs cheveux du Viking tombèrent autour du visage de Castiel comme une rivière de miel.

Le baiser fut doux, tendre, mais empli de passion. Dean essayait de goûter tous les endroits qu'il lui était permis d'atteindre dans la bouche de Castiel alors que sa langue envahissait la bouche du Saxon. Les sons délicieux et indécents qui sortaient de la gorge du Saxon suffirent à rendre Dean aussi dur qu'un roc, mais il savait que ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment.

« Et tu as dit que tu pouvais me résister, » sourit le Viking, s'allongeant près du blessé. « Tu devrais te reposer. »

: : :

Trois heures plus tard, Alastair ainsi que trois de ses guerriers, vinrent voir leurs captifs. Dean et Castiel étaient endormis sous un manteau de fourrure. Le Viking serrait son ami blessé fermement, sa large poitrine nue pressée solidement contre le dos de Castiel. Le cliquetis des clefs les réveilla tous les deux. Dean frotta ses yeux pour en chasser le sommeil et fixa son geôlier.

« Hum, Castiel, je vois que tu ne perds pas de temps avec ton amant. » Alastair sourit d'un air suffisant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Alastair ? » Grogna Castiel de manière menaçante, mais il ne put éviter une grimace de tordre son visage alors qu'il essayait de s'asseoir.

« J'ai une proposition pour toi, » dit Alastair, alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant ses prisonniers.

« Quelle proposition ? »

Alastair gratta sa barbe et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je suis certain que tu as entendu parler des combats de gladiateurs. Non ? Peut-être que ce simplet ne sait pas ce que c'est, » dit-il, faisant signe à Dean.

Le Viking grogna et se leva, s'approchant de lui. Les hommes d'Alastair dégainèrent leurs épées.

« Il suffit ! » Rugit Alastair.

Les yeux glacés de Dean fixèrent l'homme. « Je jure par la barbe d'Odin que je t'aurai ! » Gronda-t-il, à bout.

Alastair ne prêta pas attention à la menace et continua : « C'est dommage que ton amant soit blessé j'aurais aimé le voir se faire tuer dans l'arène. Donc je te fais l'offre suivante : demain, tu te battras contre mes hommes et si tu gagnes, je te laisserai partir. »

« Ce ne devrait pas être difficile. J'accepte ton offre, » grogna Dean. « Mais je me battrai à deux conditions. La première : tu me rendras mon épée. Je ne veux pas me battre avec une autre arme. Et la seconde : lorsque je partirai, il viendra avec moi. » Dean désigna Castiel du doigt.

Alastair plissa les yeux. Ses petits yeux gris scrutaient le Viking avec attention. « Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi, » dit-il après un silence tendu. « Nous nous verrons demain midi, alors, » dit-il alors qu'il sortait de leur cellule.

« Je n'aime pas ça. » Castiel fronça les sourcils dès qu'Alastair fut parti. « Il est rusé comme un renard et dangereux. Et il ne tient jamais parole. »

« Calme-toi. Je sais quoi faire. » Dean fit une douce pression sur l'épaule de Castiel. « Fais-moi confiance, demain nous serons partis d'ici. »

« Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider, » la voix de Castiel était emplie de regrets.

« Hé, tout va bien. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu te reposes et que tu reprennes des forces, » Dean faisait de son mieux pour rassurer le blessé après avoir vu tant d'inquiétude sur son visage.

Castiel se détendit et ferma les yeux. Il pria le Seigneur, demandant sa protection et le salut pour son ami… ou peut-être son amant ?


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur** : Maknatuna

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

* * *

**Notes** : Suite à plusieurs péripéties, j'ai perdu foi en cette fanfiction alors que j'en étais à la moitié de la traduction.

_**Aucune correction ou vérification n'a été effectuée et aucun pdf ne sera fait.**_

_**Mon implication vis-à-vis de cette fanfiction s'arrête là.**_

**Laissez une review si vous le désirez. Elles seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur.**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Dean fut réveillé par le son d'une corne dans laquelle quelqu'un soufflait. Il sursauta et baissa les yeux vers Castiel. Le Saxon avait la tête sur l'épaule de Dean, dormant paisiblement le Viking remarqua qu'il semblait aller un peu mieux – ses joues étaient d'un rose pâle, ce qui était une amélioration.

Dean caressa doucement les cheveux de Castiel, souriant pour lui-même. Le Saxon geignit quelque chose dans son sommeil et se rapprocha de lui pour avoir un peu plus de chaleur. Dean ne put retenir son rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » Demanda Castiel, levant vers lui ses yeux embrumés. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, pointant dans plusieurs directions.

« Tu es comme un chat. Un petit chat ronronnant qui cherche la chaleur. » Le Viking lui sourit de toutes ses dents. « Comment tu te sens ? Un peu mieux ? »

« Les blessures font un mal de chien, mais je crois que je survivrai. » Castiel grimaça alors qu'il essayait de se retourner.

« J'en suis certain, » Dean arbora un large sourire, se pelotonnant contre lui.

Le bruit de pas brisa leur batifolage. Les hommes d'Alastair apparurent dans le couloir et ouvrirent la cellule.

« Viking, il est midi. Suis-nous ! » Ordonna leur commandant, qui tenait son épée prête pour riposter au cas où Dean essaierait d'attaquer.

« Je suis prêt, » répondit Dean calmement. La prise sur son poignet le fit se retourner. Il y avait de l'inquiétude et de la frayeur dans les yeux de Castiel qui le fixaient.

« J'ai un terrible pressentiment, » murmura le Saxon.

« Tout va bien, Cas, rien ne va arriver. Je vais te sortir de là. » Dean caressa sa joue avant de frotter son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Castiel. « Repose-toi et attends-moi. Je reviendrai te chercher. »

Castiel déglutit péniblement et hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait que ressentir la panique qui se répandait rapidement partout dans son esprit et son corps.

« Allons-y, » Dean se tourna vers les guerriers, ébahis devant la stature du Viking.

Leur commandant marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et fit un pas sur le côté pour que Dean puisse sortir de la cellule. Les soldats suivaient le Viking d'un pas lent. Lorsque Dean fut devant eux et que leurs voix ne risquaient pas d'arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles, le commandant se tourna vers ses soldats. « Soyez prêts. Dès qu'il sera sorti… »

Les soldats hochèrent la tête.

: : :

L'arène où le combat allait avoir lieu était en carré, entourée d'une palissade de bois d'un mètre cinquante de haut. Les guerriers d'Alastair se tenaient le long du mur, attendant le spectacle sanglant en riant, plaisantant et pariant.

Alastair était installé dans un fauteuil disposé sur une plateforme surélevée et recouverte de tapis persans, ses amis proches et sa Cour assise près de lui tandis que les gardes se tenaient derrière leur seigneur. Le silence tomba alors que Dean entrait dans l'arène. Le seul son audible émanait de ses pas crissant sur le sable jaune. La brise froide soufflait dans ses cheveux longs alors qu'un grondement provenait de la foule.

Le Viking s'arrêta et regarda Alastair. « Je suis là et prêt au combat, comme je l'ai dit. Donne-moi mon épée. »

Alastair fit signe et un des guerriers jeta la large épée au Viking. Dean l'attrapa d'une main.

« Oh, comme tu m'as manqué, ma belle, » murmura-t-il en caressant amoureusement la poignée.

L'épée était d'une superbe finition les runes étaient gravées le long de la lame aiguisée qui luisait dans la lumière du soleil, la poignée était en forme de tête de dragon munie d'yeux de rubis.

« Où sont tes hommes ? Qui dois-je affronter ? » Demanda Dean, regardant autour de lui à la recherche de ses rivaux.

« Les voilà, » répondit Alastair et douze guerriers habillés de cuirasses entrèrent dans l'arène. Ils portaient des armures de cuir et avait un net avantage face au Viking à demi-nu, qui portait toujours son pantalon de fourrure et ses bottes. Dean rejeta la tête en arrière et rit.

« Alastair, tu me flattes. Je vois que tu ne sais pas si tes guerriers peuvent me défaire à un contre un. Donc c'est pour ça que tu les fais venir en bande ? Quel pleutre tu es ! »

Le visage d'Alastair se fit rouge. Il frappa le bras de sa chaise de son poing. « Ferme ta bouche, sale rat, avant que je ne coupe ta langue moi-même ! »

Le Viking lui jeta un regard mauvais et cracha sur le côté.

« Allez, et faites-moi le plaisir de me montrer sa mort ! » Cria Alastair à ses guerriers.

La première attaque vint d'un lancier son arme siffla alors qu'elle volait en direction de Dean. Le Viking se hâta de se pencher sur le côté et la lance étincela près de son oreille et se ficha dans le mur de bois derrière lui. Deux épéistes vinrent ensuite se précipitant vers lui en même temps. Alors qu'il bloquait le coup de lui portait l'un d'eux, Dean donna un coup de pied dans le genou de l'autre. L'os craqua immédiatement et l'homme tomba au sol en criant. Le Viking trancha rapidement sa tête. Dean s'occupa du second facilement, enfonçant son épée dans sa gorge.

Dean revint au mur et en retira la lance, la gardant dans sa main gauche. Dean avait le mérite d'être ambidextre. Il jeta la lance sur le guerrier qui se tenait au centre de l'arène et elle plongea dans l'œil droit de l'homme.

« C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capables ? » Se moqua-t-il des hommes d'Alastair. « Nos enfants se battent mieux que vous, espèces de gueux couards ! » Dean retira son épée de la poitrine d'une de ses victimes. Il avait décimé la moitié du groupe, et il restait six autres guerriers.

« Oh, ce devrait être intéressant, » gloussa-t-il, alors qu'un homme muni de deux haches fonçait vers lui. Le Viking baissa la tête, s'accroupit et ouvrit le ventre de l'homme en enfonçant son épée. « Les haches sont pour les Vikings, idiot, » Ricana-t-il alors qu'il se saisissait d'elles.

Il coinça son épée entre ses dents et jeta les haches sur deux autres rivaux une des haches coupa la gorge d'un guerrier, une rivière de sang s'en écoula. L'autre réduisit en morceaux le crâne de l'autre homme, le frappant entre les yeux.

Il restait deux guerriers qui se regardèrent et firent lentement marche arrière. Ils essayaient de s'échapper, mais Dean fut plus rapide. Il agrippa l'homme le plus près de lui et lui brisa le cou d'un coup sec. Le dernier courut vers la porte pour sortir de l'arène lorsque l'épée de Dean le rattrapa. Elle trancha dans l'armure de cuir comme un couteau chaud dans le beurre.

Tous ses rivaux étaient morts. Le Viking se dirigea vers le cadavre et en retira son épée.

Dean frotta son visage. Le Viking était magnifique ainsi. Sa poitrine se soulevait puis s'affaissait, chaque muscle de son corps brillait de sueur. Son corps musclé et vigoureux toujours sous la lumière du soleil, avec son épée ensanglantée dans sa main, ses yeux d'émeraudes qui scrutaient l'arène à la recherche d'autres dangers.

La foule en était muette, seul le sifflement du vent brisait le silence. Rien de cela n'était arrivé avant un seul Viking avait défait les guerriers choisis par Alastair.

« J'ai gagné. Tes guerriers sont morts. Tiens ta parole et laisse-nous partir, » retentit la voix de Dean.

Alastair se leva. Perplexe, il regarda les cadavres. Puis son regard gris se posa sur le visage de Dean. « Tu n'iras nulle part, » siffla-t-il.

Dean sentit son sang bouillir et il courut vers la plateforme où se trouvait Alastair. « Tu nous l'as promis, bâtard ! » Cria-t-il.

« J'ai changé d'avis, » répondit froidement Alastair. Il se tourna vers ses archers. « Tuez-le. »

Ses archers firent un pas en avant, levant leurs arbalètes et prêts à tirer lorsqu'un grand cri se fit entendre de l'extérieur.

« Milord ! » Un jeune guerrier accourut vers l'arène. C'était l'un des veilleurs d'Alastair. « C'est terrible, milord ! » S'exclama-t-il de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi hurles-tu ? » Cria Alastair en direction du veilleur.

« Les Vikings, milord ! Nous sommes attaqués. Ils ont fait tomber les portes. Tous les autres veilleurs sont morts j'ai à peine réussi à m'échapper pour vous prévenir ! »

La panique se répandit dans la foule. Les guerriers saisirent leurs épées alors qu'ils criaient avec inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Tuez-le ! » S'écria Alastair alors qu'il descendait de la plateforme.

Les archers n'eurent jamais l'occasion de viser Dean avec leurs arbalètes, car des haches fendirent l'air et écrasèrent leurs crânes. De puissants rugissements emplirent l'air, en cœur avec le retentissement d'armes s'entrechoquant les hurlements et les cris provenant de chaque coin de la cour. Les Vikings se précipitèrent vers l'arène.

« Dean ! » Cria une voix familière et le cœur de Dean rata un battement. Sami la Hache Sanglante, son meilleur ami depuis leur plus tendre âge et son loyal second, accourait vers lui avec le reste des Vikings. Sami écrasa son chef dans une étreinte de fer.

« Par Odin, tu es vivant ! » Il mit fin à l'étreinte et regarda son ami. « Tu es blessé ? Pourquoi es-tu à demi-nu, qu'est-il arrivé et pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Il noya Dean de questions.

« Non, je ne suis pas blessé, je vais bien. Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? » Demanda Dean, stupéfait.

« On t'a cherché partout et on ne te trouvait pas. Ulvhat nous a dit que tu as été capturé par les hommes qui ont un ours sur leur étendard. Nous avons vu les drapeaux à la porte et nous avons su que tu étais ici. Mais Ulvhat a dit qu'il avait aussi vu du sang, que tu étais peut-être mortellement blessé, » répondit Sami alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

« Ulvhat avait raison. Il y a du sang, mais ce n'est pas le mien. C'est une longue histoire. Je te raconterai tout en détail plus tard. Pour l'instant, viens avec moi. Je dois sauver mon ami. » Dean plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Sami et la serra.

« Un ami ? » Sami écarquilla les yeux. « Tu as un nouvel ami ? »

« Oui, son nom est Castiel. Nous avons été capturés en même temps et il est gravement blessé. » Dean commença à se diriger vers la sortie, avec Sami et les autres Vikings à sa suite.

: : :

« Non, non, non ! Par les Dieux, non ! » Le cri de Dean secoua presque les murs du donjon. La cellule était vide. Il sortit du donjon en courant avec Sami à ses côtés. Le chaos régnait dans la maison d'Alastair les Vikings avaient tué presque tous les guerriers d'Alastair. Seul un petit groupe avait réussi à s'échapper, tandis que les autres avaient simplement jeté leurs armes et supplié qu'on les épargne.

« Que faisons-nous de lui ? » Demanda l'un des deux Vikings qui avait traîné Alastair devant Dean.

« Alastair, où est Castiel, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de lui ? » Dean agrippa la gorge de l'homme.

« Je l'ai fait emmener loin d'ici. Tu ne le verras plus jamais. » Alastair cracha du sang en direction de Dean et sourit d'un air suffisant en le regardant de travers.

« Où est-il, que lui as-tu fait ? » Hurla le Viking en le frappant à la joue.

« Tu ne le trouveras pas, je l'ai caché loin d'ici, » Alastair se moqua du Berserk, souriant béatement. « Oh, je l'entends t'appeler d'ici, comptant ses derniers souffles. Mais tu ne le trouveras pas. C'est si émouvant, j'en pleurerais presque. » Le rire mauvais que fit Alastair fit perdre à Dean tout contrôle.

« Je vais te briser le cou, je le jure par Odin, si tu ne me dis pas où tu l'as caché. C'est ta dernière chance. » Dean grogna, serrant les dents.

« Va en Enfer… » Fut la seule réponse d'Alastair. Son sourire bête demeura sur son visage après que les mains du Viking brisèrent son cou.

Dean prit sa tête entre ses mains et tomba à genoux, les épaules abattues. « Où es-tu, Cas ? Où dois-je te chercher ? »

Sami regarda les Vikings et leur fit signe de les laisser seuls. Ils obéirent et s'éloignèrent, puis Sami se tint près de Dean.

« Je vois qu'il a ton attention. Tu l'aimes, non ? » Demanda-t-il d'une douce voix.

Dean regarda son ami avec des yeux fatigués. « Oui, c'est quelqu'un de bien » répondit-il simplement.

Sami soupira. Il était au courant de l'orientation sexuelle de son ami et cela ne le dérangeait pas. « Lève-toi, on va le trouver. »

Dean secoua la tête et soupira amèrement. « Je lui ai promis que je le sortirais de là. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Je ne l'ai pas sauvé. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce bâtard avait prévu tout ça, » lui assura Sami, essayant de calmer son ami.

« Je dois le trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, » marmonna Dean. « Que je sois maudit sur je ne te trouve pas, Cas ! »

Les Vikings quittèrent la demeure d'Alastair. La fumée noire s'élevait dans le ciel derrière eux.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Auteur** : Maknatuna

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

* * *

**Notes** : Suite à plusieurs péripéties, j'ai perdu foi en cette fanfiction alors que j'en étais à la moitié de la traduction.

_**Aucune correction ou vérification n'a été effectuée et aucun pdf ne sera fait.**_

_**Mon implication vis-à-vis de cette fanfiction s'arrête là.**_

**Laissez une review si vous le désirez. Elles seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur.**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Dès que les Vikings quittèrent les ruines fumantes derrière eux, le ciel se fit noir. De lourds nuages de mauvais augure s'étiraient au-dessus des guerriers, comme s'ils voulaient amener l'Armageddon, ou le Ragnarök comme diraient les Vikings.

Les gouttes de pluie se fracassaient contre les feuilles des arbres et tombaient au sol en faisant de grands bruits. Le temps n'améliora pas l'humeur de Dean. Une fouille minutieuse de la demeure d'Alastair ne permit pas de trouver Castiel. Le Berserk n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où chercher son ami disparu.

Dean arriva à son campement, la peur et la méfiance grandissant en lui. Les autres Vikings, qui étaient restés pour garder leur bateau et protéger Ulvhat, furent extrêmement heureux de revoir leur chef sain et sauf, sans comprendre la raison de sa mauvaise humeur. Il se tourna vers Ulvhat, espérant que le sorcier saurait où trouver Castiel.

« Les Dieux ne veulent pas répondre à ta question, Dean, » soupira Ulvhat en jetant les ingrédients qu'il avait mis dans le bol.

Dean ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendit. « Mais ils répondent toujours lorsque tu demandes. »

« Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il ne vénère pas nos Dieux ? » Demanda calmement le vieil homme.

« Avec ou sans leur aide, je le trouverai. » Dean se leva. « Je vais le chercher et je ne reviendrai pas sans lui. Prends toutes les herbes et les mixtures que tu as, j'ignore de quoi nous aurons besoin. Sami, je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi. » Le Viking se tourna vers son ami qui se tenait en équilibre, prenant appui sur sa grande hache de combat.

« Bien entendu, inutile de demander. J'allais venir avec toi de toute façon, » rit doucement son ami gigantesque.

Dean choisit cinquante guerriers et les recherches pour trouver Castiel commencèrent.

: : :

Le temps ne s'améliora pas une pluie dense se mit à tomber et le vent glacé ne leur facilita pas la tâche. Deux jours passèrent et leur recherche ne donna aucun résultat, ils pataugeaient dans la boue, les marécages, les haies d'épineux. Les Vikings fouillèrent chaque centimètre des terres alentour mais ils ne trouvèrent rien il semblait que Castiel avait simplement disparu.

Dean avait presque perdu tout espoir et gardait son calme. Il ne dit pas le moindre mot alors que le soleil commençait à descendre derrière l'horizon. Ils s'apprêtaient à traverser les bois pour retourner à leur campement lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit.

« Qu'est-ce ? » Demanda Sami, regardant autour de lui.

« On dirait un cheval qui hennit, » déclara Dean, tendant l'oreille.

Ils marchèrent en direction du bruit. Un beau cheval blanc s'ébrouait et piétinait le sol alors que les Vikings approchaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un si bel animal fait dans ces bois ? » Se demanda Dean tout haut, regardant le destrier. « Peut-être que son propriétaire a été tué ? Il a encore sa scelle. »

« Dean, regarde. » Sami montra du doigt quelque chose derrière le cheval. On aurait dit le terrier d'une énorme bête, recouvert de branches, de feuilles et de brindilles.

Dean saisit son épée. « Donne-moi la torche, je vais voir à l'intérieur. »

Le Berserk tint la torche d'une main et dégagea l'entrée des branches avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Sami commença à gigoter nerveusement vu que le temps passait, rendant les guerriers nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend autant de temps ? On devrait aller vérifier ? » Proposa l'un des Vikings, qui possédait une hache à double-tranchant.

« Attendons encore un peu et s'il ne… » Sami ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un cri s'éleva de la tanière.

« Par Odin ! » Hurla Dean, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Dean, tu vas bien ? » Demanda Sami, se précipitant vers le repaire et prêt à y entrer, lorsque son ami en sortit. Dean portait le corps inconscient de Castiel. Le Saxon était bâillonné, ses mains liées. Il y avait des égratignures et du sang séché sur ses joues et son front. Dean le posa délicatement sur le sol.

« Donne-moi une dague, » ordonna-t-il à un des Vikings et, dès qu'il l'eut entre ses mains, il commença par couper la corde et retira le bâillon.

« Donc, c'est Castiel ? » Murmura Sami, accroupi près de lui.

« Oui, c'est lui. » Dean scrutait le visage de Castiel à la recherche de blessures graves. « Les rats. Fichus rongeurs. » Il cracha sur le côté.

« Et sa blessure ? » Sami baissait les yeux sur Castiel. Dean leva la chemise et jura, la blessure n'était pas belle. Sans doute infectée. « Nous devons l'amener à Ulvhat dès que possible. »

Sami avait un regard sévère. « Oui, tu as raison. Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? Prends ce cheval et amène Castiel à lui. Nous te retrouverons dans quelques heures. » Sami posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Merci, Sami. » Bredouilla Dean.

« Je t'en prie. »

Tout à coup, Castiel gémit et réussit à peine à ouvrir les yeux.

« Cas ! Je t'en prie, Cas ! » Cria Dean, submergé par toutes ces émotions.

« Dean… C'est toi ? » Demanda Castiel d'une voix rauque.

« Oui, c'est moi. Je t'ai trouvé comme je l'avais promis. » La voix de Dean tremblait et il aida Castiel à s'asseoir.

« De l'eau, s'il te plaît. » Le Saxon lécha ses lèvres. Un Viking donna une gourde d'eau à Dean, de laquelle Castiel but avidement.

« Je n'ai pas bu d'eau depuis trois jours, » murmura-t-il, souriant faiblement. « Dès que tu as quitté la cellule, les soldats d'Alastair m'ont pris. Ils m'ont bâillonné, attaché, amené dans ces bois, et m'ont jeté dans ce trou. Je sentais les rats me mordre et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je ne pouvais que prier pour que tu t'en sortes. » La tête de Castiel reposait contre l'épaule du Viking.

« C'est terminé, Cas. Tout ira bien. Je vais t'emmener à notre sorcier, il va t'aider. » Dean souleva le corps avachi de Castiel. « Je vais m'assurer que tu manges correctement aussi. » Le Viking remarqua la légèreté de son corps. Castiel avait perdu du poids ces derniers jours.

Dean se tourna vers son peuple. « Nous nous retrouverons au campement. »

Sami hocha la tête. « Sois prudent. »

Dean aida Castiel à se mettre en scelle avant de monter sur le cheval. Le cheval hennit et se lança au galop.

: : :

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, Cas. » Dean soupira alors qu'ils s'élançaient vers le campement.

« Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. » Castiel se sentait tellement apaisé, avec son ami qui le tenait fermement contre sa poitrine.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me faire des frayeurs comme ça. » Dean inclina la tête de Castiel sur le côté pour qu'il puisse capturer ses lèvres.

« Ou quoi ? » Demanda Castiel, souriant faiblement.

« Tes fesses vont être toutes rouges. » Le Viking lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Castiel grogna, mais il ne dit rien.

Alors qu'ils galopaient, la distance s'amenuisait et Dean aperçut enfin leur campement. Il voyait Ulvhat en robe blanche qui le fixait d'une expression indescriptible au loin.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Auteur** : Maknatuna

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

* * *

**Notes** : Suite à plusieurs péripéties, j'ai perdu foi en cette fanfiction alors que j'en étais à la moitié de la traduction.

_**Aucune correction ou vérification n'a été effectuée et aucun pdf ne sera fait.**_

_**Mon implication vis-à-vis de cette fanfiction s'arrête là.**_

**Laissez une review si vous le désirez. Elles seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur.**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Dean remarqua l'expression qu'arborait Ulvhat mais n'en dit rien. Il descendit du cheval et porta Castiel vers le bateau. Les Vikings qui étaient restés au campement fixèrent silencieusement leur chef.

« Voici Castiel, mon ami. Je veux que vous le respectiez et le protégiez. Vous vous battrez pour lui si sa vie est en danger, comme vous le feriez pour moi, » déclara Dean à ses hommes, avant de monter à bord du bateau.

Ulvhat l'y attendait déjà. Dean déposa Castiel sur les douces peaux de bêtes du lit et alla voir le sorcier, qui se tenait sur le pont et regardait la mer.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Ulvhat ? J'ai vu ton visage alors que j'étais à cheval, » murmura-t-il.

Le visage sévère du sorcier se rida. « Les Dieux n'aimeront pas cela, Dean. C'est un étranger qui vénère un autre dieu. »

Le Viking souffla. « Et ? Pourquoi nos Dieux seraient en colère contre nous s'il vénère un autre dieu ? »

« Il est sur notre bateau. Odin n'aimera pas qu'un étranger souille ce bateau les Dieux pourraient nous punir en faisant couler notre bateau en eaux profondes. » Le ton intransigeant du sorcier fit sursauter Dean.

« Je ne le laisserai pas ici. Sa maison et ses possessions ont été brûlées par son ennemi. Il n'a nulle part où aller, » insista Dean.

Ulvhat lui jeta un regard furieux, le fixant de son seul œil. « Et tu es sûr que c'est vrai ? »

« Ce seigneur, c'était son ennemi et il nous a capturés, nous a dit qu'il avait mené une attaque contre ses terres, avait réduit son domaine en cendres et qu'il n'en restait que des ruines.

« Bien des mots peuvent sortir de la bouche d'un homme mais tous ne sont pas vrais, » répondit calmement le sorcier. « Très bien, voyons voir ses blessures. » Sur ces mots, ils retournèrent auprès de Castiel, qui s'était endormi dans les fourrures chaudes du lit de Dean.

« Dean, cette blessure n'est pas très belle. » Ulvhat fronçait les sourcils alors qu'il regardait la blessure au niveau des côtes de Castiel, qui était irritée et suintait. « C'est incroyable qu'il soit encore en vie. »

Le cœur de Dean s'affola comme un tambour et il réussit à peine à déglutir. « Tu peux le sauver ? »

Le sorcier sembla y réfléchir attentivement quelques minutes. « Il y a peut-être un moyen de le sauver, mais je dois t'avertir que ce sera très douloureux pour lui. »

Dean s'assit près de Castiel et baissa les yeux sur le visage de son ami. Même dans son sommeil, Castiel semblait troublé à cause de la douleur alors qu'il gémissait. Le Berserk regarda le sorcier, ses yeux montrant qu'il avait pris sa décision.

« Fais-le. Fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour qu'il vive. »

Ulvhat hocha la tête. « Choisis deux guerriers forts. J'ai besoin qu'on le maintienne immobile pendant que j'essaierai de le soigner. »

Dean cligna des yeux. « Je peux le tenir. Pourquoi avons-nous besoin de deux autres guerriers ? »

« Crois-moi et fais ce que je dis. »

Le Viking s'inquiéta mais fit ce qu'Ulvhat dit, appelant Sami et un autre guerrier à la stature imposante.

: : :

La première étape consistait à nettoyer la blessure du mauvais sang et du pus. Le sorcier lava ses mains consciencieusement dans un bol d'eau rempli d'herbes aux odeurs étranges et souleva la chemise de Castiel.

« Vous deux, tenez ses jambes, Dean, maintiens ses bras, » leur ordonna Ulvhat.

Le ventre de Dean se serra alors que les mains d'Ulvhat passaient sur la blessure de Castiel et commencèrent à serrer la chair tour autour. Immédiatement, les yeux du Saxon s'ouvrirent et il fit un cri désespéré.

« Cas, Cas je t'en prie, reste immobile. On doit nettoyer ta blessure, s'il te plaît essaie de ne pas bouger, » murmura Dean frénétiquement alors qu'il essayait de garder le corps de son ami immobile. Castiel se débattait et se tortillait et il réussit à libérer ses jambes et donna des coups de pieds désespérés avec.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé que tu doives souffrir à ce point. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, » continuait de murmurer Dean dans l'oreille de Castiel, les yeux solidement fermés. Castiel continua de gigoter et de crier en essayant de se libérer des prises aussi dures que des étaux qui étaient de nouveau sur ses jambes.

« Le pus et le mauvais sang ont été retirés, » déclara enfin Ulvhat, au plus grand soulagement de Dean. « Maintenant, je dois retirer le carreau de là. »

« Quoi ?! » Dean n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Il y a un bout du jet qui est resté dans la blessure. Si je ne le retire pas, il risque de mourir. »

Dean grogna. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Castiel avait encore un éclat de carreau dans la blessure.

« Fais-le, » réussit à dire le Berserk d'une voix rauque.

Ulvhat purifia une fois de plus ses mains et leva son couteau d'argent. Il laissa la lame quelques instants dans le feu d'une torche.

« Non, Dean ne les laisse pas faire ça, » supplia Castiel, suppliant du regard le Viking alors qu'Ulvhat commençait à s'approcher une fois de plus de lui.

« Cas, je suis vraiment désolé. Tu vas mourir s'il ne retire pas le jet, il faut le faire, » dit Dean d'un ton apaisant, caressant les cheveux de Castiel alors que la tête du Saxon reposait sur les cuisses de Dean.

« Dean, donne-lui ceci à boire. Ça lui donnera la force de combattre cette maladie, » lui demanda Ulvhat en lui donnant une coupe de bois remplie jusqu'au bord d'un liquide étrange.

« Voilà, Cas, bois-ça, » le persuada Dean, alors qu'il aidait Cas à lever la tête et à boire lentement le breuvage.

« Il faut tout boire, » dit Ulvhat.

Castiel obéit et après qu'il ait fini la boisson, Dean rendit la coupe au sorcier.

« Très bien. Maintenant, tenez-le en redoublant de force. »

Les cris de Castiel et ses gémissements de douleur firent sursauter les Vikings sur la berge, alors qu'ils essayaient de ne pas imaginer ce qui pouvait provoquer de tels cris d'agonie chez un homme. Le sorcier avait fait une coupure nette dans la chair déjà meurtrie de Castiel et à présent, ses doigts agiles cherchaient à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent la cause de tous les maux.

« Ah, voilà, » annonça Ulvhat, avant de retirer le morceau du jet. C'était une tige de bois de la taille d'un index. Le Saxon, trop exténué pour tenir le coup, perdit conscience. Ulvhat nettoya la blessure de Castiel, mit un onguent dessus et la banda.

Sami resta à bord, auprès de Dean pendant que l'autre Viking retourna sur terre.

« Il a de la chance, ce Saxon, » commenta Sami, fixant Castiel.

« Je ne réussis pas à croire que j'en avait laissé un morceau. » Dean secoua la tête. « J'espère qu'il ira mieux. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, » répliqua Sami. « Je suis certain qu'il ira bien. Tu penses vraiment que votre rencontre était due au hasard ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Dean arqua un sourcil, confus.

« Enfin, peut-être que les Dieux ont décidé de votre rencontre ? Peut-être notre bateau a-t-il été dévie de sa route pour que vous puissiez vous rencontrer ? » Médita Sami, plissant les yeux. Dean n'y avait jamais pensé. Mais si Sami avait raison ?

« Peut-être que tu as raison, » dit-il, puis il vint voir Ulvhat, qui était prêt à retourner à terre. « Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? » Demanda Dean au sorcier.

« S'il se réveille au matin, oui. N'en espère pas trop, mon Jarl. » Sa réponse fut courte.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Auteur** : Maknatuna

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

* * *

**Notes** : Suite à plusieurs péripéties, j'ai perdu foi en cette fanfiction alors que j'en étais à la moitié de la traduction.

_**Aucune correction ou vérification n'a été effectuée et aucun pdf ne sera fait.**_

_**Mon implication vis-à-vis de cette fanfiction s'arrête là.**_

**Laissez une review si vous le désirez. Elles seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur.**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Dean était nerveux, inquiet. Le sorcier avait dit que si Castiel allait survivre, alors il se réveillerait avant le matin. Il ne restait plus que deux heures avant l'aube, et Castiel ne montrait aucun signe de conscience.

Le reste du campement était endormi, le feu sur la plage était éteint, ses braises mourant lentement. Dean regarda les guerriers endormis ses hommes braves et dévoués. Il devait les ramener chez eux.

Un gémissement étouffé tira Dean de ses pensées Castiel bougea sur son lit et Dean fut près de lui en quelques secondes.

« Cas… » Sa voix brisa le silence. « Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu m'as fait peur ? » Demanda Dean, agrippant la main de son ami, la serrant doucement.

« Pourquoi avais-tu peur, Dean ? » Demanda Castiel innocemment. La pluie s'était enfin arrêtée de tomber et la pleine lune brillait dans le ciel et les yeux de Cas luisaient de la lueur de la lune, scintillant presque.

« Ulvhat a dit que si tu ne te réveillais pas avant le matin, tu ne survivrais pas, » expliqua Dean, baissant les yeux.

« Oh… » Castiel essaya de s'asseoir. « Je me sens beaucoup mieux à présent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Ulvhat m'a donné, mais j'ai l'impression que ma force m'est revenue, » déclara le Saxon alors qu'il essayait de repousser les fourrures.

Dean le regarda, surpris. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je dois voir mes terres. Alastair a dit qu'il avait tout réduit en cendres, mais peut-être mentait-il ? Peut-être que tout le monde va bien ? »

Dean repoussa avec douceur Castiel dans les fourrures, en posant une main sur sa poitrine, le gardant allongé. « Tu n'iras nulle part, » dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

« Mais je dois voir ! » Castiel se débattait sans conviction contre Dean mais il ne put se relever, encore affaibli de son aventure.

« Cas… » Grogna Dean. « Ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher ici. »

Le Saxon jeta un regard noir à Dean et rejeta sa main. « C'est ma maison et je dois voir ce qu'ils en ont fait ! » Gronda-t-il, serrant les dents.

Dean soupira. Il comprenait ce que ressentait Castiel, mais il ne pouvait pas permettre à son ami d'y aller dans un état pareil. « On va faire un marché. Je vais y aller pour toi et voir si Alastair a menti, et tu restes là et fais de ton mieux pour te remettre. Ça te va ? »

Castiel y réfléchit un moment. Puis son regard noir disparut et il sourit. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça pour moi, Dean. » Son sourire était tout simplement magnifique, décréta Dean. Il pourrait admirer le sourire du Saxon toute la journée sans s'en lasser.

« Mais je veux le faire. Dis-moi où se trouve ton domaine. »

« À cheval, ça devrait te prendre trois heures. Il y a deux routes qui mènent à ma demeure. L'une est la route principale et l'autre n'est pas tellement connue. Tu devrais plutôt prendre celle-là. Elle est rarement empruntée et tu risques de ne pas y croiser grand-monde. » Les doigts de Castiel traçaient de petits motifs sur la main de Dean pendant qu'il expliquait la façon dont il trouverait la route et atteindrait ses terres.

« Très bien. Je vais y aller et vérifier cela. Maintenant, je veux que tu boives cela. » Dean prit un bol de bouillon chaud et le tendit à Castiel, regardant affectueusement son ami apprécier ce repas simple.

« Huum, c'est délicieux. » Castiel ferma les yeux de satisfaction et Dean ne put empêcher ses pensées de se transformer en quelque chose d'un peu plus obscène. Rapidement, il changea de sujet.

« C'est une recette spéciale d'Ulvhat. Tu aimes ? » Il rit et attendit que Castiel le termine, puis il reprit le bol dès qu'il eût fini. « Tu devrais te reposer. Et promets-moi que tu n'essaieras pas de faire quelque chose de stupide pendant que je serai parti. »

« Stupide ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Castiel fronça les sourcils.

« N'essaie pas de te lever et de vagabonder dans le coin. Ou je vais demander à Sami de t'attacher. » Dean essaya d'être sérieux, mais il commença à être secoué d'un rire lorsque le Saxon lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Il avait visiblement pensé faire ça. « Viens là. » Dean arbora un large sourire et tendit une main pour la poser sur la nuque du Saxon, l'attirant plus près de lui, leurs lèvres se rencontrant en un baiser avide. Dean prit en coupe les joues de Castiel, qui commençaient à se couvrir d'une barbe naissante, tandis qu'il léchait, suçait et mordait légèrement ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baiser, Castiel pencha la tête en arrière en un gémissement muet, donnait à Dean l'occasion d'attaquer fiévreusement son cou, obligeant le Saxon à s'accrocher à lui de toutes ses forces, ses mains errant le long du dos de Dean, de petits gémissements s'échappant de sa bouche.

« Dean… » Gémit-il.

« Oui, Cas ? » Le Viking entendait son sang battre dans ses oreilles, alors qu'il posait la question.

« Je… Je te veux, Dean… » Castiel envoya tous les doutes qui lui restaient en Enfer alors qu'il réclamait la bouche du Viking, dominé par le désir.

Dean se cramponna à lui quelques secondes de plus avant de s'éloigner des lèvres du Saxon à contrecœur. « Je sais, Cas, et je te veux aussi, mais ce n'est ni le bon endroit, ni le bon moment pour ça. »

Castiel sourit amèrement et détourna le regard. Alors qu'il regardait son visage déçu, Dean sentit quelque chose se briser en lui.

« Regarde-moi. » Il toucha le menton de Castiel et tourna sa tête vers lui. Les yeux bleus blessés du Saxon bougèrent lentement pour se fixer sur lui.

« Je t'aime énormément, Cas. » Dean passa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure du Saxon. Castiel sourit tendrement devant le rougissement qui s'étirait sur les joues de Dean alors qu'il venait de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. « Et je te le promets, ce moment arrivera bien assez tôt. » Dean l'embrassa, saisissant ses lèvres dans un rapide baiser avide avant de se lever. « Je vais aller voir ton domaine. Je serai de retour dans quelques heures. Va te reposer. »

Dean descendit sur la berge et trouva Sami, lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il comptait faire. Sami protesta lorsque le Berserk lui dit qu'il y allait seul il voulait l'accompagner, mais Dean lui confia la surveillance de Castiel, une tâche qu'il considérait être d'une très grande importance. Sur cela, le Berserk se mit en selle et galopa pour trouver la demeure de Castiel.

: : :

Alastair avait dit la vérité il n'y avait que cendre et ruine, et seuls des murs calcinés accueillirent Dean. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol et l'odeur de la décomposition faillit donner des haut-le-cœur au Viking. Des chiens sauvages couraient un peu partout, aboyant en direction de Dean, effrayant presque son cheval, et se battant pour les os de ceux qui avaient sans doute été leurs maîtres.

« J'espère que Garm ronge tes os en Helheim, fils de putain. » Le Viking cracha sur le côté, éperonnant sa monture, avec l'intention de partir aussi loin que possible de la scène de destruction.

Dean avait le cœur lourd de la désolation dont il avait été le témoin. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait annoncer à Castiel le massacre de son peuple, de la dévastation qu'il avait constaté lui-même et qui constituait à présent le décor de ce qui avait été autrefois la demeure de Cas. Son état d'esprit ne s'améliorait pas alors que la distance s'amenuisait. Il ne voulait pas faire ça à l'homme qu'il était venu à aimer.

Il s'avéra qu'il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. À l'instant où Castiel vit son visage, il sembla avoir vu la vérité. « Non, Seigneur, je vous en prie, noooon… » Sanglota Castiel, son visage enfoui dans ses mains alors qu'il pleurait, amer.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Cas. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… » Dean gardait la tête baissée. Rien n'aurait pu le consoler après ce qui était arrivé à son propre peuple, alors que pourrait-il dire à Cas ?

« Il a tué tout le monde. Même les enfants et les femmes, » dit le Saxon entre ses dents, sous le choc. « Comment a-t-il pu faire ça, alors qu'ils ne lui avaient rien fait ? Quel mal les enfants auraient-ils pu lui faire ? »

« Je me réjouis de sa mort. Je suis heureux qu'il paie pour ce qu'il a fait, » déclara le Viking, passant un bras autour de l'épaule de Castiel pour le soutenir, tandis que Castiel fixait l'horizon, toujours enfermé dans sa propre douleur et encore bouleversé.

« Où vais-je aller maintenant ? Je n'ai nulle part où aller. C'était tout ce qu'il me restait, » se murmura-t-il, mais Dean l'entendit.

« Tu vas venir avec moi. Dans mon pays, » dit doucement Dean.

« C'est très gentil de ta part, Dean, mais… Mais… Je ne veux pas t'embarrasser, » dit Castiel tristement.

Dean fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne m'embarrasses pas et ce ne sera jamais le cas. »

Le Saxon sécha ses yeux, un petit sourire douloureux se formant sur ses lèvres. « Merci, » murmura-t-il, se reposant contre Dean dans le réconfort de sa stature vigoureuse.

« Je t'en prie. Nous devrions… » Commença Dean, mais il fut arrêté lorsque les yeux de Castiel roulèrent dans leurs orbites et que du sang se mit à couler de ses narines.

« Cas ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Cas ? »

Le corps du Saxon fut pris de secousses violentes alors qu'il retombait dans les fourrures en se convulsant de façon inquiétante.

« Ulvhat ! » Cria Dean, désespéré. Le sorcier apparut presqu'immédiatement à ses côtés. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est en train de mourir ? »

Ulvhat regarda Castiel. « Hel a posé sa main sur lui elle essaie de l'emporter. À présent, sa survie ou sa mort dépend de lui. Mais je n'ai jamais vu quiconque s'échapper de sa prise, mon garçon. » Le sorcier se mit droit et se tint à son bâton.

« Ne puis-je donc rien faire pour lui ? » Dean suppliait pratiquement Ulvhat.

« Il a besoin de chaleur. Sa force vitale s'échappe de lui. Et je ne peux pas faire grand-chose sur ce bateau. » Ulvhat tapota l'épaule de Dean en signe de compassion et s'éloigna.

Dean prit immédiatement sa décision. Il alla sur le pont et fit signe à ses guerriers de se réunir.

« Préparez-vous. Nous rentrons. Maintenant. »


	9. Chapitre 9

**Auteur** : Maknatuna

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

* * *

**Notes** : Suite à plusieurs péripéties, j'ai perdu foi en cette fanfiction alors que j'en étais à la moitié de la traduction.

_**Aucune correction ou vérification n'a été effectuée et aucun pdf ne sera fait.**_

_**Mon implication vis-à-vis de cette fanfiction s'arrête là.**_

**Laissez une review si vous le désirez. Elles seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur.**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Dean avait assurément d'incroyables guerriers sous ses ordres, qui avaient déjà compris que Castiel était quelqu'un de très spécial et d'important pour leur chef. Ils firent tout leur possible pour rentrer promptement chez eux.

Normalement, si le temps était clément, cela demandait deux semaines au moins pour qu'un vaisseau Viking atteigne la Norvège à partir des Îles Britanniques, mais les hommes de Dean firent un miracle cette fois-ci. Le temps et le vent leur fut favorable et ils arrivèrent en Norvège le dixième jour.

Pendant ces dix jours, Castiel demeura inconscient, ne montrant aucun signe de réaction. Les yeux de Dean étaient rougis et enflés à cause du manque de sommeil, et n'avait que très peu mangé ou parlé et Sami en était très inquiété. « Dean, je sais que tu t'en fais pour lui, mais tu dois te nourrir et te reposer, » l'avait réprimandé son ami. « Tu vas mourir de faim si tu n'avales pas quelque chose rapidement. »

« Je ne peux pas. Ça fait dix jours, Sami, et il ne s'est pas réveillé, » grogna Dean.

« Il est fort, il se bat se toutes ses forces, et je suis sûr que les Dieux l'aideront, » Sami essaya de réconforter Dean.

Dean rit amèrement. « Ulvhat a dit que les Dieux ne s'en mêleront pas parce qu'il ne vénère pas nos Dieux. »

Sami maugréa. « Et tu crois ça ? Hel essaye déjà de l'entraîner dans son royaume, nos divinités s'en sont déjà mêlées. »

Dean leva la tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Si Castiel n'était pas un païen, alors pourquoi Hel voudrait-elle son âme ? « Nous devrions espérer que nos Dieux intercèderont en sa faveur. »

: : :

La demeure de Dean était grande, c'était une solide maison en bois. Le toit était fait de petites tuiles de bois recouvertes d'herbe. En tant que chef des Vikings, il avait la plus faste habitation de la ville elle était composée d'une immense grande salle dans laquelle il y avait une longue table de bois et des bancs, où il festoyait souvent avec ses guerriers. Les murs étaient décorés de plusieurs variétés d'armes provenant de pays différents. Dean aimait les armes, il s'agissait là de son point faible.

Le foyer avait été placé dans un coin c'était la principale différence entre sa demeure et celles des autres Vikings. Habituellement, les demeures Vikings avaient un âtre au centre de la pièce. Mais Dean détestait la fumée noire qui brûlait ses yeux, donc il avait commandé aux constructeurs une cheminée dans le coin, lui évitant ainsi la nuisance de la fumée ainsi qu'à ses invités.

Devant le mur central où étaient accrochées deux haches croisées, il y avait un siège à dossier haut, où Dean s'installait avant les festins, écoutait son peuple, prenait des décisions, rendait ses jugements ou discutait de choses quotidiennes. La cuisine, les bains et les toilettes extérieures étaient à part de la maison, dans un bâtiment distinct. Toutes les pièces étaient propres et lustrées grâce aux serviteurs de Dean.

La chambre de Dean jouxtait le mur central le sol était recouvert de riches tapis soyeux, tout comme l'était le mur derrière la tête de lit. La chambre n'était pas excessivement meublée, mais le mobilier qui s'y trouvait était merveilleux il y avait un énorme coffre en chêne accolé au mur qui contenait ses vêtements, un fauteuil, et le joyau rare de toute la ville : un lit gigantesque. Dean l'avait ramené de l'Asie Centrale il y avait plusieurs étés de cela. Des peaux d'animaux exotiques recouvraient le lit.

Après de brèves retrouvailles heureuses avec les villageois, le Berserk fut enfin en mesure de rentrer chez lui. Son peuple lui lança des regards intrigués lorsqu'ils virent le Saxon inconscient, alors que Dean portait Castiel jusqu'à sa demeure et appelait ses serviteurs. Une fois que ses esclaves eurent terminé de laver Castiel, ils l'habillèrent d'une grande chemise de coton et l'installèrent sur le lit sous les directives de Dean.

: : :

_Il ne savait pas où il était. L'air était lourd et humide et pourtant, c'était le silence qui était le plus saisissant. Il n'y avait aucun son, pas même la moindre brise. Il régnait un silence de mort. Castiel continua de marcher il traversa le champ, l'herbe verte lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, les coquelicots brillaient parmi l'herbe comme des rubis entourés d'émeraudes._

_Castiel s'arrêta pour admirer cette beauté à l'état brut, s'agenouillant lentement. Ses doigts touchèrent délicatement l'une des fleurs. Le contact était doux. Puis, tout à coup, le son revint une petit brise souffla, couchant l'herbe et les fleurs. Castiel se retrouva entouré d'une mer rouge de coquelicots. Il se leva, sachant qu'il devait continuer. C'est ce qu'il fit._

_Il vit une chênaie qui commençait au bout du champ changeant. Devant l'un des arbres, que Castiel reconnut comme étant un chêne sacré, il remarqua deux silhouettes. Alors qu'il s'approchait, leurs traits et leurs visages se firent plus précis, leurs vêtements et leur apparence les désignant comme étant des femmes._

_L'une d'elles était installée dans un char où deux chats de la taille d'un bœuf y étaient attachés ; c'était une jeune femme magnifique avec la longue robe dorée dont elle était parée. Ses cheveux couleur de miel semblaient infinis alors qu'ils touchaient le sol. Sa tête était couverte d'un casque ailé et une épée reposait sur ses genoux. Elle sourit doucement au Saxon et Castiel sentit de la bienfaisance irradier d'elle. _

_Il ne pouvait en dire autant de l'autre femme. Ou quelle que soit la créature qu'elle pouvait bien être. Ses doigts squelettiques tapotaient son genou avec impatience. Elle était assise sur le dos d'un chien noir monstrueux, la bave s'écoulant des babines de l'animal brûlait la terre. La femme était vêtue d'une robe noire en lambeaux à certains endroits, ce qui ne couvrait nullement ses jambes osseuses et presque décharnées. Elle regardait Castiel de ses orbites profondes et terrifiantes et son visage se tordit en un affreux sourire. De fins cheveux gris tombaient sur sa poitrine plate alors que le vent soufflait._

_« Castiel, je suis heureuse de te voir, » dit la jeune femme, sa voix résonnant comme une douce mélodie dans cet endroit magnifiquement horrible._

_« Ta joie sera de courte durée, » siffla la vieille femme._

_« C'est ce que nous verrons, » répondit poliment la plus jeune._

_Castiel ne put que faire un signe de tête à l'attention de la blonde, alors que la veille femme mit tout à coup pied à terre, saisissant son sceptre de fer avant de faire quelques pas en direction de Castiel. Ses dents jaunes firent un terrible crissement alors qu'elle les faisait grincer les unes contre les autres. Son haleine fétide frappa Castiel et son cœur se mit à battre comme un tambour._

_La femme plus jeune descendit de son char, ses yeux luisant de colère. Les chats sentirent le changement d'humeur de leur maîtresse et sifflèrent d'un air menaçant, tirant violemment sur leurs rênes. _

_« Nous avons un accord. J'espère que tu ne comptes pas revenir sur ta parole ? » Le ton de la jeune femme était glacial, et il força la femme aux cheveux gris à reculer à contrecœur en grognant. _

_« Ce n'était pas mon intention. »_

_« Nous pouvons commencer immédiatement si tu es prête, » répondit calmement la blonde._

_La vieille femme hocha la tête et leva son sceptre. Au même instant, les deux femmes se mirent en cercle, leurs regards concentrés sur l'autre. Le ciel dans cet étrange royaume se fit sombre tout à coup, le vent hurla autour d'eux, faisant tourner brutalement les cheveux de Castiel et les arbres se plièrent en deux. Castiel n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait ici mais il savait instinctivement qu'il devrait se mettre à l'abri._

_Le fracas des armes s'entrechoquant était assourdissant. Des étincelles volèrent partout et un souvenir de son enfance ressurgit dans l'esprit de Castiel. C'était lorsque le forgeron forgeait l'épée de son père et qu'il avait l'habitude de s'installer près de lui pour admirer, fasciné, les étincelles s'envoler._

_La terre trembla autour d'eux. Castiel entendait des cris provenant du combat, des hurlements, des clameurs, des grognements de bêtes comme s'il était au milieu d'un champ de bataille, mais il n'y avait que deux femmes devant lui, qui se battaient à mort. Quelque part dans son inconscient, Castiel comprit qu'il était la raison de ce combat._

_La jeune femme réussit à porter un coup et le sceptre de fer de la vieille sorcière tomba au sol, puis la pointe de l'épée sur immédiatement dirigée sur la gorge de la vieille femme._

_« J'ai gagné. Pars. Maintenant, » Déclara-t-elle calmement._

_La mégère aux cheveux gris hurla de rage, cependant elle tint parole. Elle prit le sceptre et monta sur son chien, la bête grognant et aboyant de rage. Les oreilles de Castiel se mirent à sonner à cause du bruit et il posa les mains sur elles, la douleur s'intensifiant. La terre s'ouvrit et un froid glacial s'en échappa, étendant ses tentacules vers le Saxon et Castiel sentit son dos se couvrir de sueur. Il recula prestement jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve tout contre l'arbre._

_« Il suffit ! Tu dois partir ! » Dit la blonde, élevant la voix._

_L'animal démoniaque et sa maîtresse sautèrent dans le gouffre sans fin et le trou disparut du sol. La guerrière fit signe à Castiel de s'approcher. Le Saxon marcha vers elle d'un pas peu assuré et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, à l'endroit où une force invisible le poussa à genoux. La blonde planta son épée dans le sol, avant de caresser les cheveux de Castiel et de frotter son bras gauche de sa main droite. Castiel sentit une faible sensation de brûlure, sans que c'en soit douloureux pour autant._

_Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura dans son oreille :_

_« Va à lui… »_

: : :

Le Saxon se réveilla en se débattant pour inspirer autant d'air que possible. La toux dont fut pris Castiel fit sursauter Dean, qui s'était endormi dans le fauteuil près du lit. Castiel était assis dans le lit, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'affaissant, des mèches sombres et humides de sueur collées à son front.

« Cas ? » La voix de Dean était emplie de joie, ainsi que de surprise et de peur mélangées.

« Dean, c'est toi ? » Castiel regarda dans les ténèbres autour de lui. La dernière bougie encore allumée de la chambre allait s'éteindre, pleurant ses dernières larmes ambrées. Le lit craqua sous le poids du Viking et Castiel se retrouva dans l'étreinte de Dean, les mains puissantes du Berserk caressant doucement son dos et son cou.

« Combien de temps ais-je dormi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

« Deux semaines, Cas. Deux fichues semaines, » murmura Dean, traçant de ses doigts des cercles sur le dos de Castiel. Castiel étouffa à peine un halètement de surprise, se mordant la lèvre. « Personne ne pensait que tu t'en sortirais, il n'y avait que Sami et moi qui y croyions. Il savait que tu étais assez fort pour revenir vers moi. » La voix de Dean se brisa

« J'apprécie Sami, il semble être un ami fidèle et loyal envers toi. Et il avait raison, je suis revenu à toi. En fait, quelqu'un m'a aidé à revenir vers toi. » Castiel enroula ses bras autour du cou de Dean.

Le Viking s'éloigna et regarda son ami, surpris. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« J'ai fait un rêve étrange, Dean. »

« Les rêves ont parfois des messages très importants ils peuvent annoncer des choses. Parle-moi de ton rêve. » Dean s'assit, se préparant à écouter.

Castiel expliqua son rêve à Dean, en décrivit le moindre détail. Le visage du Viking changea de teintes, en passant d'un blanc pâle au rouge tandis que le Saxon parlait de son rêve.

Dean tremblait de tout son corps sous le coup de l'anxiété alors que Castiel terminait le récit de son rêve. Ses doigts devinrent froids et engourdis.

« Dean, tu vas bien ? » Castiel toucha sa joue.

« Laisse-moi voir ton bras gauche, Cas, là où elle t'a touché, » bafouilla Dean. Castiel haussa les sourcils mais fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Dean se pencha pour examiner le bras du Saxon ce qu'il y vit le fit haleter de surprise.

« Dean ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Castiel ne comprenait pas ce qui rendait son ami si nerveux.

« Tu as été choisi, Cas. » Dean essayait de calmer sa respiration erratique.

« Choisi par qui ? »

« Par Freyja. Notre déesse guerrière de l'amour et de la beauté. C'est sa marque, la rune sacrée de Fehu. » Dean n'y croyait pas ses propres yeux. « Est-ce que tu comprends ce qui est arrivé, Cas ? »

Castiel resta silencieux, essayant de découvrir ce qui était arrivé, mais au bout d'un moment il laissa tomber et secoua la tête.

« Dans ton rêve, Freyja s'est battue contre Hel pour ton âme. Elle t'a sauvé. » Dean passa ses mains sur son visage et leva les yeux vers le plafond. « Merci Freyja, puissante déesse de la guerre et de l'amour, » murmura-t-il fébrilement. « Je ferai un sacrifice digne de toi en ton nom. »

Castiel regarda son ami, étonné et silencieux. Il ne réussissait pas à croire qu'il avait été choisi par une déesse d'une autre contrée. C'était difficile à croire, et impossible sans nul doute, mais le signe sur son bras gauche disait le contraire.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Auteur** : Maknatuna

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

* * *

**Notes** : Suite à plusieurs péripéties, j'ai perdu foi en cette fanfiction alors que j'en étais à la moitié de la traduction.

_**Aucune correction ou vérification n'a été effectuée et aucun pdf ne sera fait.**_

_**Mon implication vis-à-vis de cette fanfiction s'arrête là.**_

**Laissez une review si vous le désirez. Elles seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur.**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Grace aux efforts d'Ulvhat, les blessures de Castiel guérirent avec une rapidité incroyable. Le Saxon ne savait pas si c'était de la médecine pure ou si de la magie était également impliquée, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Les plaies sur son épaule et sa cuisse avaient pratiquement disparu et celle près de ses côtes commençait à se recouvrir à nouveau de chair rose.

Castiel avait repris assez de forces pour marcher, même si Dean le couvait d'attentions, s'assurant qu'il se nourrissait convenablement et qu'il ait l'air en bonne santé. Une semaine après son rêve, le Saxon demanda à son ami de lui faire le tour des lieux le Viking accepta joyeusement et promit de le faire le jour suivant.

: : :

« Tiens, Cas, essaie celle-là. » Dean fouilla dans son coffre et trouva un pantalon de coton et une tunique de lin à boutons. « Tes vêtements sont déchirés et le temps que mes serviteurs t'en cousent de nouveaux, prends les miens. »

Castiel regarda les vêtements avec méfiance. « Je ne crois pas qu'il sont à ma taille, » souffla-t-il. En réalité, les vêtements semblaient bien grands.

« Eh bien, désolé, je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir un amant Saxon maigrichon. » Dean rit à gorge déployée.

Le Saxon le fusilla du regard. « Je ne suis pas maigre, » grogna-t-il.

« Comparé à moi, si, tu l'es. » Le Viking sourit de toutes ses dents et tira Castiel à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime toujours cet endroit. » Il serra les fesses du Saxon. « Allez, essaie-les, » insista Dean, se séparant de Castiel pour lui donner un peu d'espace.

Le Saxon soupira et retira sa chemise de nuit. Alors qu'il enfilait les vêtements de Dean, le Viking faisait de son mieux pour étouffer ses gloussements son poing était serré et pressé contre sa bouche. Le visage de Dean devenait rouge à force de réprimer son rire et il se tortillait sur son fauteuil.

« Je t'avais dit que ces vêtements ne sont pas à ma taille. Ils sont bien trop grands, » grommela Castiel, balançant les bras de frustration.

Le Saxon avait l'air ridicule. La tunique était trop lâche, révélant son épaule. Lorsque Castiel leva les mains pour la boutonner, son pantalon tomba.

C'en était trop pour Dean. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et gloussa. Son gloussement devint un éclat de rire lorsque Castiel, rageur, essaya de retirer la tunique et que sa tête se retrouva coincée dans le col.

« Par tous les Dieux, mon ventre, » se plaignit Dean alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le Saxon, qui avait entamé un combat à mort avec la fichue tunique. « Calme-toi, veux-tu ? » Il agrippa les épaules de Castiel.

Le Saxon se figea. Il retira la tunique et regarda Dean d'un air furieux.

« C'est trop grand, c'est vrai, mais sous ta cape en fourrure, ça ne se verra pas. » Le Viking frôla la tunique.

« Et pour ça ? » Castiel montra du doigt le pantalon qui était toujours autour de ses chevilles. « Je ne peux pas me promener dehors sans rien pour me couvrir. »

Dean fit un sourire en coin à cette idée et se lécha les lèvres.

« Dean… » Gronda le Saxon, sentant de là les pensées perverses de son ami.

« Quoi ? » Le Viking le regarda innocemment. « On peut faire quelque chose pour ça. » Il rit et revint à la malle. Cette fois, il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait.

« Voilà. » Il tendit la ceinture tressée à Castiel. La ceinture fut d'une grande aide et maintint le pantalon autour de la taille du Saxon. « Là, c'est mieux. » Il embrassa les lèvres de Castiel. « Viens, je vais te faire la visite. »

: : :

C'était une petite ville, composée d'environ cent-cinquante maisons, étables, et fermes. La ville était entourée d'une muraille imposante pour empêcher les animaux sauvages ou les intrus d'entrer. Dean et Castiel marchaient en prenant leur temps tandis que le Viking expliquait au Saxon leur mode de vie.

« Les hivers sont rudes et on s'y prépare très tôt. On cultive le blé, l'orge, le seigle, des carottes et d'autres légumes. Nos vaches et nos brebis nous donnent de l'excellent lait, du beurre et du fromage, dont nous faisons le commerce avec les autres villages. » Dean parlait à Castiel et faisait des signes de tête à ses gens qui le saluaient alors qu'il passait près d'eux, et en présentait certains à Castiel. Le Saxon remarqua l'amour et le respect dans le regard de chacun.

« Et nous avons ici le meilleur forgeron de la région. » Dean s'arrêta devant la forge et attendit qu'un vieil homme qui s'y trouvait le remarque. Constatant qu'il ne le voyait pas, il dit d'un air débonnaire, « Gardar, je vois que tu as à faire. »

« Mon Jarl, pardonne-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu avec tout ce bruit. » L'homme s'arrêta de battre l'épée qu'il forgeait et s'approcha de ses visiteurs.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Gardar. Voici mon ami Castiel. Il vivra parmi nous. »

« Enchanté de te connaître, jeune homme. » Gardar essuya sa main sur le tablier qu'il portait et la tendit à Castiel.

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer aussi. » Le Saxon sourit et serra sa main.

« Gardar, je passerai te voir plus tard, » dit Dean au forgeron, sa voix exprimant clairement qu'il y avait un message caché dedans, que Gardar comprit parfaitement Dean avait une demande spéciale qu'il voulait dissimuler à son nouveau compagnon.

Le forgeron hocha la tête poliment. « Bien entendu, mon Jarl. »

Dean et Castiel continuèrent leur route, le Viking parlant nonchalamment. « J'ai presque trois-cent guerriers sous mes ordres. Ils ont tous juré de me servir, de m'être fidèle, de se battre avec moi et de mourir à mes côtés si tel est ce que les Nornes ont décidé pour eux, » continua Dean alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les bois avec Castiel.

« Y a-t-il une cérémonie particulière pour prêter serment ? » Demanda Castiel à voix haute.

« Oui. J'organise une fête publique, l'Althing, où un guerrier qui veut entrer à mon service s'agenouille devant moi, je lui présente mon épée, il prononce son serment tout en touchant la poignée de mon épée. Puis les autres guerriers le reconnaissent comme étant l'un des miens. » Ils passèrent la muraille et entrèrent dans les bois.

« Pourquoi allons-nous à l'extérieur, Dean ? » Castiel regarda autour de lui, interrogateur.

« Tu te souviens que j'ai promis à Freyja un grand sacrifice ? Viens avec moi. » Le Berserk se dirigea vers un immense sapin, Castiel à sa suite.

Neuf tonneaux de miel, neuf autres d'ale, ainsi que neuf tonneaux d'huile et neuf sacs de grains étaient disposés devant l'arbre.

« C'est pour elle, un présent pour la remercier de t'avoir ramené à moi. » Le Viking sourit doucement. « Le miel, la ale et l'huile doivent être versés sur le sol pour que la terre s'en imprègne, et le grain est ensuite dispersé par-dessus, » expliqua Dean à Castiel. « Comme je te l'ai promis, puissante Freyja. Je te prie d'accepter ces humbles présents, » murmura-t-il avant de commencer à verser le contenu des tonneaux sur le sol. Castiel l'observa avec grand intérêt alors que Dean continuait.

« Dean, est-ce que je peux la remercier aussi ? » Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Le Viking sourit, heureux que Castiel veuille faire preuve de déférence envers leur Déesse.

« Je pense qu'elle appréciera. » Il sourit et fit signe à Castiel de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé, regardant l'homme au regard bleu verser et disperser le reste du sacrifice sur la terre.

« Merci, Freyja, » murmura-t-il respectueusement avant de se placer près de Dean. Une brise souffla et les branches de l'arbre s'agitèrent.

« C'était un signe elle aime ce que tu as fait pour elle. » Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Rentrons. Je commence à avoir faim. »

« Dean. » Castiel agrippa le bras de son ami, obligeant le Viking à se tourner. « Convoque l'assemblée. Je veux faire mon serment. »

: : :

La cour était remplie de monde, les bancs de bois étaient tous pris par les guerriers de Dean. Ceux qui ne purent trouver de siège se tenaient derrière les bancs. Dean était installé dans une grande chaise, son épée dans son fourreau sur ses cuisses, son sourire calme et satisfait.

Castiel apparut dans la cour. Sa poitrine était nue, il portait un nouveau pantalon que les serviteurs de Dean avaient fait pour lui et qui lui allait à la perfection. Les cheveux du Saxon avaient poussé et ses boucles d'un brun sombre arrivaient à ses omoplates.

Tous les Vikings regardaient Castiel avec attention ils savaient qu'il était l'ami de leur Jarl et ils le traitaient avec respect, mais il demeurait un étranger pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire mieux connaissance.

Un murmure de surprise parcourut le rang des Vikings alors qu'ils commençaient à remarquer que Castiel portait la marque de Freyja. Dean regarda Sami, qui se tenait à sa droite. Sami lui fit un petit sourire satisfait il était déjà au courant.

Castiel observa les gens qui murmuraient autour de lui, se sentant mal à l'aise. Mais lorsqu'il approcha le siège de Dean, il se reprit en voyant ces yeux d'émeraudes qui le regardaient affectueusement. Le Saxon s'agenouilla devant la chaise de Dean.

« Je suis Castiel, fils d'Alric, seigneur de l'Île de Wight et je te prie d'accepter mon serment. »

Le cœur de Dean se mit à battre plus fort à la vue qui s'offrait à lui : Castiel, agenouillé devant lui, la poitrine nue, le regard baissé, le reconnaissant comme son Jarl. Cela faisait bouillir son sang. Souriant, le Berserk prit l'épée sur ses cuisses et la tint par la lame, la poignée dirigée vers le Saxon.

« Fais ton serment, Castiel. »

Le Saxon leva la tête et plaça sa main sur la garde. « Moi, Castiel, je fais le serment que je serai en première ligne de chaque bataille, irai de l'avant aux côtés de mon Jarl, de mon ami, répondant au cri de guerre toutes armes dans mes mains. Je protégerai mon Jarl de ma vie, me battrai jusqu'à la dernière goutte de mon sang et mourrai volontiers avec lui au combat. Puisse cette épée sur laquelle repose ma main prendre ma vie, puis-je être maudit neuf fois si je manque à mon serment. » Puis le Saxon se pencha en avant et embrassa le dos de la main de Dean et la poignée de son épée.

« Castiel, fils d'Alric, lève-toi ! » La voix de Dean résonna de triomphe.

Castiel se mit sur ses pieds et regarda son ami. Le visage du Viking s'illumina dans un sourire heureux. Il rit et prit le Saxon dans ses bras puissants. Le Viking rugit pour fêter cela.

« Tu as bien fait, Castiel. » Sami plaça une main amicale sur l'épaule de Castiel.

« Je pensais que c'était la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire pour Dean, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, » expliqua Castiel, souriant doucement.

Dean leva une main et le silence tomba. « Mes braves et courageux guerriers, » dit-il à l'attention des Vikings. « Nous avons quelque chose à célébrer. Ce soir, je vous attends tous dans ma demeure, pour y festoyer. » Dean enroula un bras autour des épaules de Castiel.

Cette fois, les Vikings firent un cri assourdissant d'approbation. Castiel rit en les voyant. « Ils t'aiment vraiment, Dean. »

« Oui, mais ils aiment encore plus festoyer. » Il rit.

« Viens, je dois donner à mes serviteurs les ordres pour organiser tout ça, » plaisanta-t-il. « Viens, je dois donner mes ordres aux serviteurs pour les préparatifs. »


	11. Chapitre 11

**Auteur** : Maknatuna

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

* * *

**Notes** : Suite à plusieurs péripéties, j'ai perdu foi en cette fanfiction alors que j'en étais à la moitié de la traduction.

_**Aucune correction ou vérification n'a été effectuée et aucun pdf ne sera fait.**_

_**Mon implication vis-à-vis de cette fanfiction s'arrête là.**_

**Laissez une review si vous le désirez. Elles seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur.**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Les serviteurs de Dean allaient et venaient avec des assiettes, des coupes et des plateaux. La table était recouverte de plusieurs types de plats. Du poisson frit et fumé, des porcelets rôtis, du mouton bouilli, des tourtes à la viande de plusieurs tailles et formes, des tas de fromage et de beurre, trois types de pain, des légumes crus et bouillis, plusieurs variétés de fruits et, bien entendu, des chopes et des chopes d'ale ! Une qui était forte et grisante.

Le festin battait son plein. Les éclats qui sortaient de la demeure de Dean devaient s'entendre dans toute la ville. Les Vikings, et leur Jarl y compris, étaient tous éméchés, riant et buvant des cornes remplis d'ale.

L'hôte du festin était assis en bout de table, Sami était installé à sa droite et Castiel à sa gauche. Le Saxon n'était pas habitué à l'ale forte que brassaient les Vikings dans sa contrée, il buvait de l'ale moins forte. Après avoir englouti une énorme corne d'ale, Castiel était soûl.

Le Berserk se leva tout à coup. Sa main traça des figures abstraites dans l'air, ses Vikings le regardant en se réjouissant à l'avance. Dean hoqueta, sourit de toutes ses dents et commença à chanter.

« _Lorsque je touche tes cheveux de soie,_

_Tu dis : cesse donc, arrête-toi !_ »

Les Vikings reconnurent la veille chanson paillarde et se mirent à chanter avec enthousiasme :

« _Demoiselle aux yeux bleus, nue tu seras à moi ! _»

Dean leva une autre corne remplie à ras-le-bord d'ale et cria :

« _Je mets la main au panier et gifle ton beau derrière,_

_Murmurant des mots doux et léchant le lobe de ton oreille._ »

Puis les Vikings rugirent joyeusement en réponse

« _Demoiselle aux yeux bleus, sèche la pluie de tes prunelles !_ »

Dean vida la corne d'un trait et la jeta à ses serviteurs. Il se tourna et fixa Castiel d'un sourire idiot, lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux, et se joint à la clameur pour chanter les vers suivants sans le quitter des yeux :

« _J'écarte tes jambes et je sens ta chaleur humide,_

_Les soupirs suaves que tu fais sont un délice…_ »

Castiel rougit furieusement et fit exprès de laisser tomber sa fourchette sous la table. Sami remarqua ce batifolage et pendant que Castiel restait caché sous la table, il se tourna vers Dean.

« Tu as fait exprès de choisir cette chanson, n'est-ce pas ? » Sami rit, se pencha un peu plus vers l'oreille de Dean, pour qu'il l'entende malgré le chant qui continuait.

Le Berserk hocha la tête en faisant un sourire satisfait. « Tu es aussi vif d'esprit que d'habitude, mon ami. » C'est avec intérêt, bien que Dean en avait davantage que Sami, qu'ils regardèrent Castiel continuer de chercher sous la table.

« Le pauvre est mal à l'aise à cause de toi, » gloussa Sami, secouant la tête.

Dean lui fit un signe de la main. « Il survivra, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le Berserk leva la main pour que ses invités fassent silence. « Que dites-vous d'un bras de fer ? Le prix pour le gagnant sera une belle épée que j'ai ramenée de Byzance. »

Un Viking, un homme avec une longue barbe tressée, s'avança. « Je relève le défi, mon Jarl. »

« Très bien, Hakon. » Dean l'accueillit en levant la main.

« Mon Jarl, je désire aussi participer, » dit un autre Viking, Onund.

« Faites place sur la table ! » Ordonna le Berserk à ses serviteurs.

Dès que cette partie de la table fut débarrassée des plats, des assiettes et des autres choses qui y étaient, les deux Vikings s'assirent face à face. Les autres les entourèrent et commencèrent à parier. Castiel, qui s'était déjà réinstallé, regarda avec attention. Dean donna le signal et le concours commença.

Des cris, des grognements et des hurlements de frustration s'élevèrent de partout alors que les deux opposants faisaient de leur mieux pour gagner. Au tout début, la balance penchait en faveur d'Hakon.

« Cas, tu t'amuses bien ? » S'enquérit Dean, se penchant vers son ami.

Le Saxon regarda attentivement ce qui se passait autour de lui et sourit pour acquiescer. « Oui, mon Jarl, c'est très distrayant. Merci de t'en soucier. »

Dean fronça les sourcils. « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je préfère quand tu m'appelles Dean. »

« Oui, mon Ja… Dean. »

Pendant ce temps, Onund eut l'occasion de prendre l'avantage sur l'arrogance grandissante de son opposant et c'est avec un puissant rugissement qu'il abattit d'un coup sec la main d'Hakon contre la table. Le Viking vaincu jura et tapa du poing sur la table de frustration. Le vainqueur reçut moult compliments et félicitations. Dean se leva et le serra dans ses bras.

« Tiens, tu la mérites. » Il sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu'il tendait l'épée promise au vainqueur.

« Merci, mon Jarl. Je te dédie cette humble victoire. » Onund s'agenouilla et embrassa la main de Dean, avant de retourner à son siège avec sa nouvelle épée attachée fièrement à sa ceinture.

Le festin continua jusque tard cette nuit-là. Quatre heures avant que l'aube n'arrive avec ses doigts rosés, les Vikings décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. La moitié des Vikings étaient endormis à la table, ronflant peu discrètement, et certains étaient portés par leurs amis un peu plus sobres qu'eux.

Sami secoua Dean qui somnolait à la table, avant de se tourner pour quitter la maison. « Va au lit. » Sa voix était rauque à cause de la boisson. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Bonne nuit, Castiel. »

Le Saxon le salua en murmurant et se leva, marchant parmi les serviteurs qui avaient commencé à nettoyer tout le désordre laissé par les Vikings.

« Où tu vas ? » Demanda Dean, encore éméché, sa vision se troublant alors qu'il se levait.

« Je vais prendre un bain. Il fait trop chaud ici, » expliqua Castiel avant de marcher vers la porte.

: : :

Suivant les ordres de Dean, les serviteurs devaient garder la salle des ablutions chaude quelle que soit l'heure. Le feu était entretenu dans l'âtre, une pile de bois coupé était disposée dans un coin. Il y avait un énorme tonneau rond en bois rempli d'eau délicieusement chaude au centre de la pièce.

Castiel retira son tout nouveau pantalon et le laissa tomber au sol. Puis il prit une jarre en argile et versa un peu d'eau sur son corps. Le Saxon trouva une barre de savon à la lavande et le passa sur chaque centimètre de son corps en créant une mousse abondante. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de nettoyer son corps et ses cheveux, Castiel se glissa dans l'eau qui embaumait les baies sauvages. L'eau faisait des miracles sur ses muscles raides. Il soupira de bien-être. Il reposa ses bras sur le rebord du tonneau et ferma les yeux.

La vapeur à la surface de l'eau le faisait somnoler. Il avait dû s'assoupir quelques instants car il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Une série supplémentaire de vêtements alla rejoindre celles de Castiel au sol.

« Tu rêves de moi ? » Le grognement rauque si près de son oreille réussit à tirer le Saxon de sa rêverie avec un glapissement de surprise. Dean était assis dans l'eau, en face de lui. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui de Castiel.

« Mais quand… » Le Saxon fut interrompu lorsque ses lèvres furent capturées dans un baiser impétueux. « Dean… » Castiel gémit avec hésitation lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ses yeux regardant furtivement la porte d'un air nerveux.

« Tout va bien, personne ne vient jamais ici. Nous sommes seuls. » Le Viking pressa sa poitrine contre celle de Castiel. « J'ai attendu tellement longtemps pour te prendre dans mes bras, » gémit-il contre le cou du Saxon, Castiel se détendit et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux raides de Dean. « Huum… J'adore quand tu fais ça, Cas. Ne t'arrête pas, » gémit de bonheur le Berserk.

Le Saxon sourit de toutes ses dents et continua de masser la tête de son amant. Tout à coup, Dean se pencha en avant en écrasant leurs lèvres et en tirant Castiel contre lui. Le Saxon haleta de surprise lorsque les bras de Dean passèrent autour de sa taille. Il gémit sensuellement dans la bouche du Viking et enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches. L'eau rendait leurs gestes plus érotiques.

« Laisse-moi te laver, Dean, » demanda Castiel, qui mordillait le lobe du Berserk.

« Fais donc, » haleta Dean en sortant, alangui, du tonneau.

Les doigts de Castiel tartinaient de la mousse partout sur le corps du Viking, le massant délicatement, tout en laissant ses yeux admirer le corps qui s'offrait à eux. La poitrine de Dean se soulevait, ses lèvres pleines entrouvertes dans un soupir muet, suppliaient d'être embrassées. Alors que le Saxon savonnait son dos et ses jambes, il en massait chaque centimètre, regardant Dean se consumer d'une passion ardente.

« Oh, par tous les Dieux, Cas… » Murmura le Berserk, avant de gifler malicieusement les fesses nues du Saxon tandis que Castiel s'était penché pour prendre de l'eau du tonneau pour rincer son amant. Il garda les yeux fermés alors que Castiel commençait à rincer le savon, mais les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'il sentit une bouche chaude sur son membre, son regard trouvant ceux, bleus comme les lacs, qui le fixaient.

À en juger par les grognements de Dean, la langue de Castiel faisait visiblement des miracles, obligeant le Viking à perdre tout contrôle et à haleter.

« Arrête… Cas, arrête… » Fit Dean d'une voix rauque en s'éloignant.

Castiel le regarda, perplexe. « Je t'ai fait mal ? Ce n'était pas bon ? » Castiel était visiblement perdu.

« Non, non, tout était parfait. Je ne veux pas venir. Pas maintenant, du moins, » sourit malicieusement Dean en attirant Castiel à lui pour une étreinte torride.

« Habille-toi, je veux faire ça dans la maison. »

: : :

Dean écrasa Castiel contre le mur. Il mordit et suça le cou et les épaules du Saxon, lécha sa clavicule et descendit vers son abdomen en laissant des traînées humides sur son passage. Le Saxon était immobilisé et n'avait pas beaucoup d'espace ou d'occasions de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait que gémir encore et encore le nom de Dean et enfoncer ses ongles dans ses épaules alors que le Viking embrassait et suçait ses hanches.

Tout à coup, Dean s'interrompit et se dirigea vers la malle, fouillant dedans. Il en retira un petit pot en verre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Le regard de Castiel se posa sur la chose dans la main du Viking.

« Tu vas voir. » Dean rit doucement et versa un peu de l'épais liquide sur ses doigts. « Je veux que tu te détendes maintenant. » Il embrassa le cou du Saxon et écarta les jambes de Castiel.

Castiel haleta lorsque le doigt de Dean glissa lentement en lui. C'était une sensation inhabituelle sans être désagréable pour autant.

« Je ne te fais pas mal ? » Demanda Dean doucement.

Le Saxon déglutit et secoua la tête. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de s'habituer à ce nouveau contact. Après quelques instants, le Viking ajouta un autre doigt. Ses doigts l'étiraient patiemment, le préparant pour quelque chose de bien plus imposant que des doigts. Lorsque Dean ajouta un troisième doigt et trouva le point secret intimement caché en Castiel, le Saxon ne put réprimer un long gémissement. Sa tête tapa contre le mur et son corps frissonna. Le Viking enduit rapidement sa propre érection et agrippa les cuisses de Castiel.

« Chuuut, » murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de son amant.

Le Viking souleva l'homme plus petit comme s'il ne pesait rien et le plaqua contre le mur. Il guida son érection jusqu'au passage étroit et s'y engouffra, centimètre par centimètre. Castiel enroula ses jambes avec plus de force autour de sa taille et saisit les épaules de Dean.

« Deeean. » Il laissa s'échapper un long gémissement lascif lorsque le Viking fut complètement en lui. Dean fit un grognement bestial et serra les hanches de Castiel. « Bouge, s'il te plaît, » haleta Castiel.

Le Viking lui obéit avec délice et commença par une lente séduction. Castiel se perdit dans le plaisir. « Huuun… Plus fort, Dean, plus fort. »

Le Berserk accéléra le rythme. Ses poussées se firent plus fortes, rapides et profondes. Le dos de Castiel montait et descendait le long du mur avec une rapidité furieuse. Dean agrippa les fesses de Castiel et les emmena vers le lit. Il l'y allongea sans que leurs corps ne fussent séparés une seule seconde.

« Huum, Cas… » Gémit Dean alors que Castiel avait pris possession de sa tête et commençait à l'embrasser avidement. Le Saxon plaça de rapides baisers partout sur son visage. Le Viking grogna et empoigna les jambes de Castiel. Il les passa sur ses épaules, levant ses hanches légèrement alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour un meilleur angle.

Les gémissements de Castiel se firent plus réguliers et forts alors que les mouvements de Dean se faisaient plus féroces. La tête de lit tapait sans relâche contre le mur alors que le lit grinçait pitoyablement.

Castiel sentait l'orgasme approcher. Quelques autres poussées plus tard, il vint, ses ongles écorchant le dos de Dean en laissant des traces sanglantes.

Dean vint quelques secondes plus tard, criant le nom de Cas. Son corps tout entier se raidit, son cœur battit la chamade. Ses oreilles tintèrent alors que l'extase aveuglante le frappa tout à coup. Il s'allongea sur Castiel, fatigué et haletant.

« C'est… C'était incroyable, » dit-il d'une voix rauque alors que la main de Castiel caressait sa tête.

« Oui. Tout était extraordinaire, » acquiesça Castiel. « Sauf une chose. »

Dean leva la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Castiel rit. « On a cassé le lit. »


	12. Chapitre 12

**Auteur** : Maknatuna

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

* * *

**Notes** : Suite à plusieurs péripéties, j'ai perdu foi en cette fanfiction alors que j'en étais à la moitié de la traduction.

_**Aucune correction ou vérification n'a été effectuée et aucun pdf ne sera fait.**_

_**Mon implication vis-à-vis de cette fanfiction s'arrête là.**_

**Laissez une review si vous le désirez. Elles seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur.**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Petit à petit, Castiel s'habituait à sa nouvelle patrie. Il aimait sa nouvelle vie. Il était vrai que Dean était son Jarl, cependant le Viking ne lui avait jamais fait sentir qu'il était son chef – au contraire, il traitait Castiel avec énormément de respect et d'amour. Après que Castiel ait prononcé son serment, les guerriers de Dean acceptèrent le Saxon comme étant l'un des leurs, l'emmenant en voyage lorsqu'ils allaient dans d'autres pays, commerçaient avec d'autres villages, le laissaient aider à la construction de demeures ou aux réparations. Bien que Dean insistât qu'il n'avait pas à faire tout cela, Castiel avait simplement répondu qu'il aimait participer à la vie de tous les jours.

C'était le dernier mois de l'automne et les récoltes étaient faites et mises à la réserve, le bétail aurait toute la nourriture nécessaire pour l'interminable hiver, les jours devenaient de plus en plus courts et s'assombrissaient. La chaleur estivale était devenue froide et glacée. Il pleuvait énormément à cette période de l'année. La nature semblait mélancolique.

Castiel gloussa, s'éveillant alors qu'une langue humide traçait son chemin sur ses côtés. Il marmonna quelque chose et changea de position dans les draps sans ouvrir les yeux, alors que la langue continuait de le taquiner. Castiel couina lorsqu'elle commença à chatouiller son abdomen, avant de rouler sur le côté et de regarder Dean avec bonheur. Ce dernier était appuyé sur son coude, son autre main reposant sur la couverture en peau de bête.

« Bon matin, lève-tard. » Le Viking rit et plaça un baiser sur les lèvres de Castiel.

« Bonjour. » Castiel bâilla et s'étira.

« Tu te rappelles, on doit aller voir Sami aujourd'hui, » lui rappela Dean tout en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

« C'est trop tôt, je veux encore dormir. À cause de toi, je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit, » grommela Castiel, faisant semblant de se plaindre.

Dean souffla. « C'était moi qui suppliait 'plus fort, plus vite, n'arrête pas' cette nuit ? »

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour donner une réponse cinglante lorsque le tonnerre gronda et des éclairs illuminèrent le ciel. Le résonnement fit frémir la terre. Castiel sursauta dans le lit sans pouvoir se contrôler.

« Ce n'est que Thor qui combat les Jötunn lorsque Mjöllnir les frappe, ils se brisent en morceaux en faisant d'horribles sons et partent de ce monde dans un éclair. Alors, ne t'en fait pas, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, princesse.» Le Viking rit lorsque Castiel le regarda, perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que Sami veut ? »

« Il a reçu un message important de son ami et veut en parler avec nous, » répondit Dean à moitié endormi.

« Il ne pouvait pas venir ici pour nous le dire ? »

« Il a brassé de la ale et veut que nous y goûtions. » Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent lorsque le Saxon glissa sa main entre ses jambes avec un sourire démoniaque. « Whoa… » Le Viking lui rendit son sourire. « Huum, j'aime cette idée. On a beaucoup de temps devant nous, alors pourquoi on ne l'utiliserait pas ? Viens… » Le Viking attira son amant à lui pour un autre baiser.

« Je ne veux pas que la pluie s'arrête. Je ne veux pas vraiment sortir de ce lit non plus, » rit Castiel alors qu'il s'installait sur les cuisses de Dean.

: : :

Lorsque Dean et Castiel sortirent pour rendre visite à Sami, la pluie avait cessé. Elle avait laissé derrière elle beaucoup de mares sur la route. La mer était déchaînée et hurlait de grandes vagues massives s'écrasaient contre la rive.

« Une grande partie des bancs de poissons sont dans les eaux profondes maintenant, » médita Dean, admirant la mer furieuse. Castiel suivit son regard les vagues laissaient de l'écume blanche sur le rivage.

« Je me demande ce qui peut mettre Njörd dans une telle colère, » murmura le Viking pour lui-même.

« Qui ? » Demanda Castiel, tendant l'oreille.

« Njörd est notre Dieu des mers et du vent, » expliqua Dean. Sur ces mots, ils arrivèrent à la demeure de Sami. La porte s'ouvrit en grands fracas et Olaf, le fils de Sami âgé de huit ans, en sortit, chantonnant joyeusement.

« Olaf, puissent les Jötunn t'emporter, où vas-tu ? » Dean entendit son ami crier.

« Tu mets ton père en colère ? » Hurla le Berserk après le garçon, riant.

« Oncle Dean ! » Couina le garçon qui courut vers Dean.

« Bonjour, Castiel. » Le garçon fit un signe au Saxon alors que Dean le soulevait et ébouriffait ses cheveux blonds. À cet instant, un Sami très remonté apparut sur le seuil, mais son visage irrité disparut lorsqu'il vit ses invités.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir, entrez, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » Il rit alors qu'il les invitait à entrer.

« Oncle Dean, Oncle Dean, je peux tenir ton épée, s'il te plaît ? » Supplia Olaf, toujours dans les bras de Dean.

« Olaf, c'est ton Jarl, pas ton oncle, combien de fois dois-je te le dire ! » Gronda Sami.

Le garçon rougit et baissa les yeux. « Je suis désolé, mon Jarl, » s'excusa-t-il en murmurant.

« Sami, ne fais pas peur à ton fils, » Dean réprimanda son ami.

« Il devrait savoir depuis son plus jeune âge à montrer le respect dû à son Jarl, » dit Sami avec sévérité.

« Hé, tu sais quoi ? Viens chez moi demain et je t'apprendrai comment te battre avec une épée. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » Proposa Dean en reposant le garçon à terre.

Olaf regarda son père, le suppliant. Sami soupira, énervé, avant d'acquiescer, faisant couiner le garçon de joie.

« Merci, mon Jarl. » Il embrassa la main de Dean.

« Très bien, tu peux aller jouer maintenant, et ne fais rien d'idiot, » soupira Sami, tapotant la tête du garçon.

« Oui, père. » Olaf hocha la tête et courut dehors.

« Ce sera un brave guerrier, Sami. Il est comme toi, » dit Castiel avec un sourire.

« J'espère que les Dieux m'ont fait cette faveur, » plaisanta gentiment Sami. « Venez à table, nous parlerons pendant le petit-déjeuner. »

La femme de Sami, Herdis, entra dans la salle. C'était une belle femme mince avec de longs cheveux de feu. Elle salua poliment ses invités et commença à garnir la table d'œufs bouillis, de beurre, de fromage, de lait, de pain frais et de porridge chaud qui firent gronder l'estomac de tous.

Dean appuya ses coudes sur la table. « Alors, que disait le message, Sami, et quand l'as-tu reçu ? »

« Le corbeau s'est envolé hier du Danemark, et il portait un message de mon ami Ake. Il disait que son Jarl Gunter arrivera sur nos terres au second mois de cet hiver. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Qu'est-ce que le message disait ? »

« Il n'en parle pas, c'était un message court. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est quelque chose de sérieux. » Sami frotta sa barbe avec ses doigts pensivement.

« Peut-être qu'il a une proposition à te faire ? » Suggéra Castiel.

« Seuls les Dieux le savent, » répondit Dean avant de commencer à boire son ale. « Par Odin et Thor, c'est la meilleure ale que j'aie goûté depuis des années ! » S'exclama Dean. « Comment tu l'as brassée ? Tu as utilisé des ingrédients particuliers ? Une autre technique ? » Dean ne pouvait cacher son admiration.

Sami rit et lui tapa sur l'épaule en plaisantant. « J'ai utilisé la vieille recette que mon arrière-grand-père nous a laissé. »

« Pas étonnant que ce soit si bon. Nos ancêtres ont toujours eu un fichu savoir-faire, » Dean secoua la tête.

Le temps s'écoula à une vitesse folle. Les hommes passèrent quatre heures à parler guerre, stratégie et nouveau plan d'attaque. Castiel écouta attentivement et il faisait part de ses opinions de temps en temps, fit des suggestions et donna des conseils lorsqu'on lui demandait son avis. La cinquième heure avait commencé lorsque la femme de Sami entra dans la salle.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais je crois qu'Olaf a disparu, » dit-elle d'une voix nerveuse.

Sami la fixa. « Comment ça, il a disparu ? »

« Je l'ai envoyé chercher de l'eau il y a deux heures, et il n'est pas encore revenu au début, j'ai cru qu'il était parti jouer avec les autres enfants, mais je suis très inquiète. » La voix d'Herdis trembla.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on le trouvera, » lui assura Dean alors qu'il se levait. Les autres hommes le suivirent.

: : :

Ils cherchèrent partout mais ne trouvèrent pas le garçon. Sami commença à s'inquiéter, sa femme était en pleurs Olaf était leur seul enfant. Ils demandèrent aux gens qui passaient s'ils avaient vu le garçon mais personne ne savait. Tout à coup, une petite fille au visage couvert de suie et avec une poupée de chiffon dans les mains tira sur la cape de Castiel.

« Vous chercher Olaf ? » Gazouilla-t-elle.

Castiel s'agenouilla devant elle et sourit doucement. « Oui, jeune fille, tu l'as vu ? »

La fillette hocha la tête et montra la plage du doigt. « Il a dit qu'il voulait récupérer des coquillages pour faire un collier pour sa mère. »

« Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune fille ? » Castiel ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux.

« Kadlin. Vous êtes Castiel ? » Ses yeux couleur aigue-marine le regardèrent avec la curiosité de la jeunesse. Le Saxon hocha la tête. « Je vous aime beaucoup, Castiel. Vous êtes gentil, » dit-elle, avec un sérieux inhabituel pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Castiel rit et fouilla ses poches, cherchant quelques grains de raisin. « Merci, Kadlin. Tiens, je te les donne. » Castiel mit les raisins dans sa petite main.

Les trois hommes accoururent à la plage. Le rivage était vide. Il n'y avait que le son des vagues qui rugissaient alors qu'elles s'écrasaient sur la rive. Des nuages annonçant l'orage s'étiraient sur l'océan en rangées noires. Sami et ses amis crièrent le nom d'Olaf, mais leurs voix étaient englouties par le vent qui soufflait.

« Et s'il était là mais qu'il est déjà reparti ? » Suggéra Dean.

« Il faudrait qu'on revienne chez moi. Il est peut-être déjà avec Herdis, » répondit Sami alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers sa demeure.

« Je suis certain qu'il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Cas, viens, on y va. » Dean se tourna vers le Saxon mais ne le vit pas. « Cas ? » Dean tourna autour de lui, pour voir que Castiel courrait vers la mer, retirant sa cape et sa tunique, son épée forgée par Gardar sur commande spéciale de Dean était déjà sur le sable. « Cas ! Castiel ! » Cria Dean fébrilement alors que son amant se précipitait dans l'eau glacée. Sami et Dean coururent vers les vagues.

« Sami, laisse-moi ! » Dean essayait de se libérer de la prise de son ami.

« Dean, arrête. Les Dieux l'ont frappé de folie. Tu ne peux le sauver ! » Sami tomba en emportant Dean avec lui.

« Cas ! » Cria Dean, alors qu'il se débattait contre son ami qui le maintenait.

Castiel plongea dans la mer et commença à nager parmi les vagues. Les vagues s'écrasaient contre lui, le repoussant vers le fond. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il sentit une peur atroce le parcourir alors qu'il coula dans les ténèbres mais il réussit à revenir à la surface.

« Olaf ! » Hurla-t-il en nageant vers le garçon qui criait.

« Castiel, aide-moi ! Je t'en prie ! » Cria-t-il désespérément.

« Je suis là, je suis là, n'aie pas peur. » La vague le frappa et il disparut une fois de plus sous l'eau. Castiel grogna et cracha l'eau de mer alors qu'il revenait à la surface et agrippa le garçon. « Tiens bon, Olaf ! » Dit-il d'une voix rauque et il réunit toutes ses forces alors qu'il se battait contre la mer furieuse.

Sami et Dean n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. La scène était incroyable. Castiel sortit avec difficulté de l'eau et porta le garçon dans ses bras. Olaf s'agrippait à Castiel, ne voulant pas le lâcher. Castiel respirait difficilement, ses halètements sortaient avec de l'eau. Le Saxon posa délicatement le garçon au sol et enroula sa cape autour du corps frêle de l'enfant, avant de tomber à genoux, exténué.

Sami était trop bouleversé pour dire le moindre mot. Après qu'il eut libéré son fils de son étreinte, il prit son épée et entailla sa paume, sans broncher. Castiel reconnut le rituel du pacte de sang et sourit, suivant l'exemple de Sami, il entailla sa propre paume.

« Tu es mon frère de sang à partir de maintenant, Castiel. Je jure devant tous les Dieux que je partagerai les bons et les mauvais moments avec toi, ton ennemi sera mon ennemi et ton ami sera également le mien ! » Sami tendit la main à Castiel. Le Saxon répéta les mêmes mots et prit la main de Sami. Leurs sangs se mêlèrent et Sami sourit, ses yeux humides alors qu'il serrait le Saxon contre lui, reconnaissant.

« Merci d'avoir sauvé mon fils. Puissent les Dieux te bénir pour ça. »

Castiel tapota le dos du Viking. « Je t'en prie, Sami. »

Sami regarda Dean, qui était toujours perplexe. « Ramène Castiel chez toi, pour qu'il puisse se changer et revenez dans ma demeure. Il faut fêter le sauvetage de mon fils. » Sami rendit la cape à Castiel et souleva son fils avant de s'éloigner lentement.

« Dean, tout va bien ? Regarde-moi. » Castiel posa la main sur la joue de son amant, et le Viking lui fit un regard sidéré.

« Tu essaies vraiment de me tuer, tu sais ? »

Castiel ne répondit pas. Il frissonna violemment. Dean prit la cape et l'enroula autour des épaules du Saxon. Avec un soupir, il prit Castiel dans ses bras et reposa son menton sur son épaule. Après un instant de silence, il embrassa les lèvres bleutées de Castiel.

« Allons-y, tu dois te changer. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade une fois de plus. »


	13. Chapitre 13

**Auteur** : Maknatuna

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

* * *

**Notes** : Suite à plusieurs péripéties, j'ai perdu foi en cette fanfiction alors que j'en étais à la moitié de la traduction.

_**Aucune correction ou vérification n'a été effectuée et aucun pdf ne sera fait.**_

_**Mon implication vis-à-vis de cette fanfiction s'arrête là.**_

**Laissez une review si vous le désirez. Elles seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur.**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Le corps d'une femme tremblait dans la neige blanche. Des cordes rugueuses avaient laissé des marques rouges sur ses poignets et ses chevilles. Le froid glacial et la terreur la faisaient frissonner sans cesse.

« Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ça, » pleura-t-elle alors qu'elle tirait sur ses liens.

Une silhouette dans une cape sombre à capuchon se tenait dans un cercle. Une main pâle finit d'inscrire les runes d'un sort dont les symboles rouges brillaient sur la surface blanche.

Le figure sortit du cercle et marcha vers la femme. Une main de fer agrippa les cheveux de l'infortunée et la tira vers le cercle.

« Par les Dieux, pour notre Père Odin, ayez pitié ! » Pleura le victime alors qu'elle était jetée sans ménagement au sol.

La voix commença à entonner :

« Je t'invoque, enfant du mal,

Dont la colère est sans fin,

Viens à moi, du voile de ténèbres

Bénis-moi de ton cœur noir… »

La voix chantait l'incantation et le corps bougeait dans une danse étrange. Le couteau continuait de tracer des symboles antiques et bizarres dans l'air, tandis que son propriétaire chantait dans une transe :

« Enfant du feu, né de l'illusion,

Pose ton regard aveugle sur moi,

Répands ton venin dans mon âme,

Prête-moi ta rage ivre… »

Sur ces mots, la silhouette encapuchonnée se figea et se tourna vers la victime. Le couteau siffla dans l'air et poignarda la femme en plein cœur. Ses cris se turent lorsque la vie la quitta. La main retira le couteau.

« Je t'invoque, lève-toi, lève-toi des abysses… » Cria la voix.

Le sol se mit à trembler. Quelque part au loin, les loups hurlèrent. La neige commença à fondre et la glace craqua.

Le rire menaçant s'attarda dans l'air de la nuit.

: : :

Un homme dans la quarantaine était assis à une table. Il buvait du vin rouge d'un gobelet en argent. C'était un bel homme à la longue chevelure d'un brun clair et des yeux gris. Il tapotait des doigts sur la table.

« Oh mon frère, qu'est-ce qui te rend si pensif ? » Ronronna une voix claire comme l'eau. Une femme d'une rare beauté s'arrêta à la table et le regarda. Ses boucles d'un noir corbeau arrivaient jusqu'à sa taille et ses yeux sombre brillaient d'étincelles malicieuses. Une robe rouge mettait en valeur la pâleur de sa peau. Ses longs doigts ornés d'anneaux précieux tenaient un gobelet similaire, rempli également de bon vin. « C'est un très bon calcula, crois-moi, » continua-t-elle. « Tu as besoin d'un puissant allié dans cette contrée et c'est le meilleur. Lui et ses guerriers son reconnus même dans notre contrée. » Elle but une gorgée.

L'homme se leva et fit les cent pas. Il fronça les sourcils, son visage laissant clairement transparaître son appréhension. « Il y a quelque chose dans ce plan qui m'inquiète. Mais je ne sais pas encore quoi. » Sa douce voix profonde emplit la chambre.

La femme rit. Ses dents blanches luirent. « Je t'assure, il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir. » Elle s'approcha de l'homme et leva son menton. Ses lèvres pleines s'entrouvrirent alors qu'elle souriait. « Crois-moi, Gunter. Je sais ce que je dis. »

Le Jarl Danois s'éloigna d'elle étrangement. Il but ce qu'il restait de vin dans son gobelet et le posa sur la table. « Et s'il refuse ? Il n'a pas besoin de mon aide, mais j'ai besoin de la sienne. »

La femme s'assit sur un banc. Ses yeux noirs scrutèrent l'homme devant elle attentivement. « Tu penses vraiment qu'il pourra refuser ? » Sa voix était comme une mer calme.

Gunter fia sa sœur. Son calme imperturbable et la simplicité de son discours ne firent que la rendre plus méfiant.

« Non, » dit-il enfin.

« Il ne refusera pas, vu tous les présents qu'il recevra. Seul un idiot refuserait l'Île de Feu, avec son fameux Château du Dragon. » La femme rit doucement et se leva. « Bien, Gunter. Il nous reste deux semaines avant de partir pour la Norvège. »

« Nous ? » Gunter écarquilla les yeux.

Elle rit face à sa surprise et tapa dans ses mains. « Oui, mon cher frère. Je viens avec toi. »

« Enfin, Gunda ! » S'exclama l'homme.

« Il n'y a pas d'enfin, Gunter. Je viens avec toi et ma décision est irrévocable. Je pense que nous avons parlé de tout. Je viendrai et je vais de ce pas demander à mes serviteurs de commencer les préparatifs pour notre voyage. » Elle posa la main sur sa joue et s'éloigna, un sourire malin sur ses lèvres.

Gunter retourna à la table et prit appui sur ses mains. « J'espère ne pas commettre l'irréparable, » marmonna-t-il.

: : :

Les temps étaient durs. Tous se battaient pour le pouvoir. Les rivaux n'avaient aucune honte à faire les coups les plus bas pour se débarrasser de leurs opposants. Gunter, le Jarl de Danemark, avait besoin d'alliés en Norvège. De source sûre, il savait que ses ennemis se dissimulaient en Norvège et comptaient mettre en œuvre quelque insidieux plan. Il lui fallait un allié de poids sur place. Et Dean le Berserk était la meilleure option. Son nom était connu dans d'autres pays également.

La sœur de Gunter était arrivée chez lui trois jours plus tôt, ayant entendu la nouvelle que des hommes de son rival avaient attaqué son frère. Avant que les hommes ne fussent exécutés, ils avaient avoué que leur Jarl Asvald les avait envoyés. Asvald qui se cachait lui-même en Norvège.

Après avoir vu son frère dans une telle situation, Gunda avait suggéré qu'il devrait trouver un allié en la personne du Jarl Norvégien, Dean. Gunter avait demandé à ses hommes d'envoyer un corbeau muni d'un rapide message annonçant sa visite. Mais le message n'annonçait pas la raison pour laquelle il visiterait Dean.

Jour après jour, Gunter se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Son instinct lui criait qu'il commettait une erreur monumentale et irréparable, mais il le réprima. Le voyage devait être fait. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait.

Les vagues léchaient doucement la coque du bateau. Une volée de mouettes vola au-dessus du navire, piaillant. Leur cri fit sursauter Gunter. « Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi je sens cela. Si je fais une erreur, je vous supplie de m'envoyer un signe. » L'homme leva les yeux vers le ciel gris qui apportait la neige. Le signe ne vint pas.

Le jour suivant, au lever du soleil, ils avaient levé l'ancre pour la Norvège pour s'allier avec le Jarl de Norvège. D'ici là, le corbeau aurait sans doute atteint sa destination, leur apportant son message.

Gunter se tourna pour partir et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa sœur. Il haleta de surprise. « Je ne t'ai pas entendue venir. »

Gunda sourit de toutes ses dents. « Je peux marcher sans faire de bruit. Je suis comme un chat. »

Gunter rit devant le commentaire. « C'est vrai. Tu as l'habitude de t'approcher des gens à leur plus grande surprise. »

« Tu penses à notre voyage ? » Gunda regarda le bateau.

« Oui. Espérons que tout se passera comme prévu. » Gunter observa l'horizon.

« Tout ira bien, mon frère, tout ira bien. » Les yeux de Gunda brillèrent encore et un sourire mystérieux dansa sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle marchait vers le château.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Auteur** : Maknatuna

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

* * *

**Notes** : Suite à plusieurs péripéties, j'ai perdu foi en cette fanfiction alors que j'en étais à la moitié de la traduction.

_**Aucune correction ou vérification n'a été effectuée et aucun pdf ne sera fait.**_

_**Mon implication vis-à-vis de cette fanfiction s'arrête là.**_

**Laissez une review si vous le désirez. Elles seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur.**

* * *

Chapitre 14

Dean le Berserk, Sami, Castiel et Ulvhat, ainsi qu'une centaine de Vikings, se tenaient sur la plage, observant le navire qui approchait lentement.

Les Vikings à bord ramaient en synchronie et lentement, mais ils se rapprochaient à bonne vitesse du Jarl Norvégien. Ils remercièrent leurs divinités pour le voyage qui s'était déroulé sans problème.

« C'est un bel homme fort, » dit Gunda, qui regardait Dean. Elle se tenait près de son frère.

« Son apparence m'importe peu, son aide, elle, est ce qui m'intéresse, » gloussa Gunter.

Gunda scruta Castiel. « Qui est cet homme ? Il n'a pas l'air d'être un Viking. »

« Si je ne m'abuse, son nom est Castiel. L'ami Saxon de Dean, » répondit Gunter avec désinvolture.

« Castiel ? » Sa voix se fit basse.

« Oui. Pourquoi me poses-tu la question, aurait-il retenu ton attention ? » Gunter lui lança un regard empli d'insinuations.

« Oh non, » Gunda rit doucement et fit un geste de la main. « Il me semble bien intéressant et différent des autres Vikings. »

Le bateau s'arrêta et les Vikings installèrent des planches pour débarquer. Gunter s'y engagea en premier et aida sa sœur à descendre du bateau.

Dean s'avança pour saluer ses invités. « Bienvenue sur mes terres, vous êtes mes invités. » Le Berserk sourit. Dean et Gunter se saluèrent en posant chacun la main droite sur l'épaule de l'autre.

« Mon peuple et moi-même voulons te remercier pour ton avenance, Dean le Berserk, » dit Gunter avec sincérité. « Voici ma sœur, Gunda, dame de l'Île de Feu et du Château du Dragon. »

« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Dean le Berserk, j'ai entendu bien des choses à votre sujet. Votre nom est célèbre, » murmura Gunda.

« Lady Gunda, je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans la demeure. » Dean prit sa main et la baisa. Bien entendu, c'était un Viking, mais il connaissait les coutumes et traditions des autres peuples et les respectait.

« Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes amis, Sami et Castiel. »

Tous deux saluèrent poliment Gunter et embrassèrent la main de Gunda.

« Vous devez être exténués suite à ce long voyage, je vous prie de prendre le temps de vous reposer un peu avant le dîner, où nous pourrons parler de l'objet de votre visite. » Dean fit un geste en direction de la ville, les invitant à venir.

« J'ai fait tous les arrangements nécessaires pour que vous soyez confortablement installés, » dit Dean alors que ses invités danois se mirent en marche vers l'entrée du village.

: : :

Dean avait des demeures construites à part pour des occasions spéciales telles que l'accueil de visiteurs. Lorsque ses invités se furent installés et que Dean les eût quittés pour les préparatifs du dîner, Sami et Castiel s'arrêtèrent devant l'une des étables.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être parents. Leurs cheveux et leurs yeux sont trop différents. » Les sourcils de Sami se froncèrent.

« Oui, j'ai remarqué cela aussi. Gunter semble être gentil et sincère tandis que sa sœur… Elle… Elle est… » Castiel cherchait ses mots.

« Étrange ? » Tanta Sami.

Castiel hocha la tête. « J'imagine que c'est le bon mot pour la décrire. Il y a quelque chose dans son regard qui me fait peur. »

Sami souffla et retira les flocons qui s'étaient accrochés à ses longs cheveux. « Je n'aime pas cette visite. Mon ventre se tord tellement je m'en méfie, » ajouta-t-il.

« Nous saurons bien assez tôt ce qu'ils veulent. Fichue neige. » Castiel essuya sa cape et souffla dans ses mains gelées.

: : :

« Ma Lady, le vert vous va si bien ! » La servante de Gunda lui tendit un miroir pour qu'elle puisse s'admirer.

Elle portait une longue robe aux manches évasée d'un vert sombre. Une ceinture d'or rehaussait sa taille fine et le décolleté de sa robe mettait en valeur sa poitrine.

Gunda rit de satisfaction. Elle savait qu'elle était attirante.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Dalla, quel collier et quelles boucles devrais-je mettre ? » Demanda-t-elle à sa servante.

Dalla ouvrit le coffret à bijoux, fait en argent. « Ceux-ci vous iront à ravir, ma Lady. » Elle prit un collier et des boucles sertis d'un rubis.

« Hum, j'aime ton choix. Aide-moi à les mettre. »

La servante regarda avec adoration sa maîtresse. « Même Freyja serait jalouse de vous. »

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » Siffla Gunda tout à coup. Ses yeux se firent de glace.

« Je suis désolée, ma Lady. Je vous prie de me pardonner. » Dalla tomba à genoux et se replia sur elle-même.

« Hors de ma vue, stupide gueuse ! » S'exclama Gunda. Dalla s'inclina et se dépêcha de quitter la salle.

Gunda jeta le miroir sur le lit de colère. « Cette idiote trouve toujours le moyen de me contrarier, » grogna-t-elle en resserrant sa ceinture.

: : :

La table avait été mise de façon à accueillir cinquante personnes. Dean, Sami et Castiel attendaient leurs invités. Gunter et ses hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. L'hôte de la demeure les salua poliment.

« Où est Lady Gunda ? Elle ne se joindra pas à nous pour le dîner ? » Demanda Dean ?

Avant que Gunter puisse répondre, les portes s'ouvrirent et Gunda entra. L'assistance retint son souffle. Elle avança d'un pas lent mais victorieux vers le maître des lieux et son frère.

« Vous êtes en beauté, Lady Gunda. » Dean lui fit un signe de la tête.

« Merci, monseigneur, » elle sourit et baissa timidement les yeux.

« Je vous en prie, mes invités, prenez place. » Dean les conduisit à la table.

Gunter et Gunda s'installèrent près de Dean. Sami s'assit près de Castiel. Le Berserk fit un signe à ses serviteurs, qui apportèrent des plateaux chargés de nourriture.

« Tout semble tellement bon, » murmura Gunda tout en regardant les assortiments.

« Mes cuisiniers sont très doués, » rit Dean.

« J'aperçois bien des mets que nous ne connaissons pas, » coupa Dean.

« Oui, j'ai apprécié plusieurs plats étrangers pendant que je voyageais et rapporté les recettes pour que mes cuisiniers puissent les refaire. Pourquoi n'essaierez-vous pas le poulet à la sauce myrtille ? » Dean proposa le plat dont il avait parlé à Gunda.

« Je vous remercie, vous êtes si aimable. » Gunda disposa du poulet dans son assiette.

« À nos invités ! » Dean porta un toast et leva son verre.

Sami et Castiel levèrent leurs gobelets et burent du vin qu'ils contenaient.

Dean se tourna vers ses invités. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon pays, Gunter ? »

Gunter s'éclaircit la gorge bizarrement et reposa son gobelet. « Tu sais à quel pour les temps sont durs. Mes ennemis sont en train de tisser une toile pour le piéger et se débarrasser de moi. De source sûre, j'ai découvert qu'ils se cachaient en Norvège. Et j'ai besoin d'un puissant allié ici. Tu es le plus fort de tous les Jarls, » expliqua Gunter.

Dean frotta son front. Il savait que la situation politique au royaume de Danemark était délicate. Les Jarls se battaient pour le pouvoir et un meurtre était monnaie courante.

« Si je suis d'accord, qu'aurais-je à y gagner ? » Demanda Dean après un long silence.

Gunter s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge. « Nous t'offrons l'Île de Feu et son fameux Château du Dragon. Et vous pouvez épouser Gunda, ma sœur. »

Castiel faillit s'étouffer alors qu'il buvait. Il rougit et s'excusa.

Le Berserk ouvrit la bouche, mais il fut incapable de dire le moindre mot. Gunda regarda autour d'elle et rit doucement pour mettre fin à la situation gênante. « Je suis certaine que notre hôte est agréablement surpris de notre offre et qu'il est submergé par l'émotion. Il est inutile de presser les choses, nous avons bien du temps devant nous. »

Dean fut heureux de ne pas avoir à répondre de suite, donc il hocha la tête avec un sourire confus.

La suite du dîner se déroula dans un silence étrange.

: : :

Castile était nerveux. Il ne réussissait pas à dormir. Il regarda Dean, qui dormait et ronflait un peu à ses côtés. Dean lui avait donné sa parole comme quoi il refuserait l'offre de ses invités, mais cela ne le rassura pas pour autant. Le Saxon n'aimait pas Gunda et la façon dont elle regardait Dean, comme si elle essayait de le dévorer. Il ne pouvait oublier le froid glacial qui émanait d'elle lorsqu'il avait pris sa main pour l'embrasser au moment de leur rencontre.

« Dean, je suis inquiet, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il passait sa main dans les cheveux de son amant.

Il bougea dans le lit et se pressa plus près de Dean. Le Viking ronronna lorsque les lèvres de Castiel touchèrent son cou.

« J'espère que nous resterons ensemble, » murmura-t-il en enroulant sa main autour de la taille de Dean.

Le matin suivant l'arrivée des invités Danois, Ulvhat tomba malade.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Auteur** : Maknatuna

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

* * *

**Notes** : Suite à plusieurs péripéties, j'ai perdu foi en cette fanfiction alors que j'en étais à la moitié de la traduction.

_**Aucune correction ou vérification n'a été effectuée et aucun pdf ne sera fait.**_

_**Mon implication vis-à-vis de cette fanfiction s'arrête là.**_

**Laissez une review si vous le désirez. Elles seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur.**

* * *

Chapitre 15

« Le temps presse. L'éclipse de soleil est dans quatorze jours. Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps ! » Un sifflement hargneux emplit la pièce.

« Pardonnez-moi, maîtresse, mais je ne peux le convaincre. Il semble inébranlable face à ma beauté et mes cajoleries, » répondit humblement une autre voix.

Un rire étrange résonna comme un coup de fouet. « Je te pensais plus maligne que ça. » Les ombres noires dansèrent sur le mur. « Tu dois te rapprocher de lui. Pense à quelque chose pour qu'il te tienne contre lui et sente la chaleur de ton corps. »

« J'ai pensé à quelque chose. Mais ça ne sera pas assez, » dit encore la voix modeste.

« Bien. Prends ceci. » Une petite fiole de verre contenant un liquide vert tomba au sol. « Imprègnes-en tout ton corps et ton visage. Et souviens-toi, il doit t'embrasser avant l'aube. Tu n'auras pas d'autre occasion. C'est un sort qui ne peut être fait qu'une fois. »

« Et qu'est-ce que cela lui fera ? »

« Il ne verra que toi, n'écoutera que tes mots, et fera tout ce que tu voudras. »

« Oui, maîtresse. Ce serait merveilleux. »

« N'échoue pas ou tu sauras ce qui arrivera, » dit sévèrement la voix.

« Je ne faillirai pas. »

« Bien. »

La fumée noire se dispersa, laissant la silhouette agenouillée dans le cercle de bougies allumées.

: : :

Lors du petit-déjeuner, Sami informa Dean que des sangliers sauvages avaient essayé d'entrer dans le village et que les palissades devaient être réparées par endroits. Et Gunda proposa de lancer une chasse aux sangliers sauvages.

« Je suis certaine que cette chasse sera fructueuse. Les sangliers à cette époque de l'année ont une fourrure plus épaisse et leur viande est succulente, » dit-elle alors qu'elle léchait le miel qui recouvrais ses doigts.

« Je vois que Lady Gunda apprécie chasser ? » Dean ne put dissimuler sa surprise.

« C'est une excellente chasseuse. Bien meilleure que moi, » rit doucement Gunter.

« Oh, mon frère, tu me flattes. » Gunda couvrit sa bouche timidement et gloussa.

« Qu'avez-vous déjà chassé, Lady Gunda ? » Demanda Dean, curieux.

« Des animaux sauvages. Des biches, des ours, des sangliers, des loups. Quelques fois des renards et des lièvres. Mais j'apprécie particulièrement la chasse à l'ours et au sanglier. Je chasse souvent lorsque je suis sur l'Île de Feu. » Les yeux de Gunda brillèrent.

« Donc, Lady Gunda, vous ne chassez que des animaux ? » Castiel posa son gobelet et la regarda sans ciller.

Elle sentit ce qu'il sous-entendait. Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire malin. « Je chasse tout ce que je dois, seigneur Castiel. Et je fais toujours mouche, » elle hocha la tête poliment en direction de Castiel. Mais le Saxon vit la haine qui se dissimulait derrière son amabilité forcée.

Dean ne remarqua pas ou fit semblant de ne pas voir ce qu'il venait de se dérouler et il tapa dans ses mains. « Bien, nous ferons cela aujourd'hui. Comme Lady Gunda le propose, nous irons chasser des sangliers sauvages. »

: : :

À midi, Dean, Sami, Castiel, Gunter et Gunda allèrent dans les bois. Ils prirent avec eux douze chiens et des serviteurs armés d'arcs pour les aider à la chasse. Quant à eux, ils étaient munis de lances, la meilleure arme pour tuer un sanglier sauvage.

Les chiens aboyaient et essayaient de se libérer. Les chevaux hennissaient et marchaient tranquillement dans la neige.

Sami, Castiel et Gunter se trouvaient derrière Dean et Gunda. Le Jarl Danois expliquait comment ils chassaient le renard dans son pays.

« J'aimerais que tout le monde soit aussi courtois et généreux que vous, » dit Gunda tout en regardant Dean.

Le Viking sortit de ses pensées et l'observa. « Que voulez-vous dire, Lady Gunda ? Tous dans ma demeure et ma ville sont ravis de vous voir. »

« Pas tout le monde, Milord. J'espère que vous ne vous en formaliserez pas si je vous appelle Milord au lieu de Jarl. » Elle rit doucement.

« Comme vous le voulez. Mais de qui parlez-vous ? Qui ne vous apprécie pas ? »

Gunda hésita, incertaine e devoir mentionner le Saxon. « Castiel, » murmura-t-elle enfin.

Dean tira sur les rênes et son cheval s'arrêta. « Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? » Il la regarda, interrogateur.

Gunda réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. « Je crois qu'il n'aime pas lorsque je suis près de vous. Peut-être qu'il ne fait confiance ni à moi, ni à mon frère. »

Dean remercia les dieux lorsque les chiens se mirent à aboyer, sentant l'odeur du sanglier. « Lâchez-les ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Les chiens geignirent et s'élancèrent. Les cavaliers entendirent l'animal couiner.

« Préparez vos lances, le sanglier approche ! » Dean attrapa son arme.

Tous se préparèrent, les archers bandèrent leurs arcs et attendirent l'animal.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Un sanglier presque aussi grand qu'un taureau, sortit des bois. Ses crocs de la taille d'une dague rabattirent les buissons sur son passage.

« Tirez ! » Ordonna Dean et les flèches sifflèrent dans l'air.

« Qu'est-ce, par Odin ? » Haleta Sami lorsque les flèches rebondirent sur la peau épaisse du sanglier.

« Quelque chose ne va pas. » Castiel tenait une lance dans sa main droite, tandis que de l'autre il tapotait l'encolure de l'animal, essayant de le calmer. Le cheval hennissait, apeuré et reculait.

La lance de Dean eut le même effet que les flèches. Le sanglier attaqua le cheval de Gunda avec un couinement assourdissant. Ses crocs éraflèrent le poitrail du cheval. La belle jument à la robe noire fit une ruade, hennit horriblement, et tomba au sol en emportant Gunda avec elle. Le sanglier disparut dans les bois à une vitesse incroyable.

Dean fut le premier à réagir. Il descendit de son cheval et s'agenouilla auprès de Gunda.

« Lady Gunda, vous allez bien ? » Il gifla doucement la femme inconsciente.

Les cheveux d'un noir corbeau cascadaient comme un ciel sans lune. Dean détacha sa cape et l'ouvrit. Le cou de Gunda et sa poitrine étaient aussi blancs que la neige sous eux.

Le Viking hésita, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Puis il baissa la tête et pressa son oreille contre son cœur.

Dasn se raidit et déglutit nerveusement. « Rappelez les chiens, ramenez son cheval à l'étable, et soignez ses blessures. Je vais la ramener chez moi. » Dean la prit dans ses bras et se mit à cheval.

« Merci Dean, tu es très généreux, » dit Gunter près de lui.

« Ce n'est rien. J'ai de très bons guérisseurs. Ils l'aideront se remettre en un rien de temps, » répondit le Viking alors qu'il la tenait fermement contre sa poitrine.

Dean et Gunter chevauchèrent en tête alors que Sami et Castiel étaient délibérément à la traîne derrière eux.

Le Saxon se sentait mal. Tout son monde éclatait en morceaux juste devant ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, » murmura Sami d'un air confus. Il sentait la douleur de Castiel.

« Tout va bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. C'est… » Castiel siffla et grogna de douleur.

« Tout va bien ? » Sami maintint sa monture.

« Je ne sais pas, quelque chose me fait mal, » Castiel grimaça sous la douleur et agrippa son bras. « C'est mon bras gauche. » Il baissa les yeux sur sa main lorsqu'il sentit une substance poisseuse. Les deux hommes sursautèrent. La main de Castiel était couverte de sang.

« Tu es blessé ? Laisse-moi voir ton bras. » Sami aida le Saxon à retirer sa cape et sa tunique.

Sami écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit le signe ensanglanté sur le bras de Castiel. La marque étincelait et saignait. Le Saxon était abasourdi.

« Castiel, Freyja t'envoie un signe. Elle te met en garde. Ta relation avec Dean est peut-être en danger. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Avec chaque jour qui passe, Dean devient un étranger pour moi. » Castiel baissa la tête.

« Je crois que c'est à cause de Gunda et nous trouverons un moyen d'arranger les choses. » Sami posa sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel en signe de soutien. « Allez, rentrons en ville. »

: : :

Dean était installé dans son siège sous les haches croisées. Sa tête était emplie de toutes les pensées qui la remplissaient, à propos de Gunter et de son offre ainsi que de l'incident de chasse. Le hall était éclairé par des torches. Il était tard et il était seul, assis en silence. Il leva la tête lorsque la porte craqua. Il vit une silhouette enroulée dans une longue cape qui s'approchait de lui.

« Lady Gunda ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et pourquoi ne portez-vous pas de chaussures ? » Le Viking se leva/

« Je suis venue vous remercier, Dean, » murmura Gunda.

« Mais le guérisseur a dit que vous deviez vous reposer. Vous êtes encore affaiblie après ce qui est arrivé. »

Gunda s'approcha gracieusement de Dean. « Je vous assure, je vais bien. » Elle posa tendrement la main sur sa joue.

Dean sursauta à ce contact et il tourna la tête sur le côté.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis venue vous remercier. » Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

« Que faites-vous ? » Dean la repoussa doucement.

« Ne me résistez pas, Dean. Je sais que vous me voulez. » Sa voix était douce comme le miel. « Vous savez que vous voulez me toucher, caresser mon corps, » fit-elle en ronronnant en détachant sa cape. Le velours noir tomba au sol, révélant son corps divinement dénudé.

« Que… » Dean haleta devant cette vue.

« Chuut, venez, » Elle prit sa tête et la pressa contre sa poitrine. « Vous voulez ce corps, je le sais. Vous voulez goûter mes lèvres, m'embrasser, » murmura-t-elle encore.

Son corps portait une odeur grisante et délicieuse. L'esprit de Dean lui criait de la repousser, tandis que ses sens hurlaient qu'il devait la toucher et la goûter. Le Viking posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la souleva. Il la porta jusqu'à une table.

Gunda sourit victorieusement et ferma les yeux tandis que les mains de Dean commencèrent à vagabonder sur son corps, caressant ses épaules, son cou et sa poitrine.

« Embrassez-moi, » murmura-t-elle lascivement dans son oreille.

« Dean, ton cheval vient de mettre bas et… » Castiel s'arrêta net face à ce qu'il se passait.

Dean le Berserk embrassait et mordillait le cou d'une Gunda nue, tandis que la felle était étendue et se tortillait sur la table. Gunda ouvrit les yeux et regarda le Saxon. Ils étaient emplis de triomphe, de moquerie et de quelque chose d'impossible à décrire.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Auteur** : Maknatuna

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

* * *

**Notes** : Suite à plusieurs péripéties, j'ai perdu foi en cette fanfiction alors que j'en étais à la moitié de la traduction.

_**Aucune correction ou vérification n'a été effectuée et aucun pdf ne sera fait.**_

_**Mon implication vis-à-vis de cette fanfiction s'arrête là.**_

**Laissez une review si vous le désirez. Elles seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur.**

* * *

Chapitre 16

Castiel se figea sur le seuil. La joie des bonne nouvelles effacée de son visage. « Dean… » Sa voix se brisa.

Le Viking leva la tête et regarda le Saxon d'un air rêveur. Les yeux qui regardèrent Castiel étaient ceux d'un fou. Le souffle de Castiel s'arrêta à cause de la douleur les yeux de Dean montraient qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun lien.

Gunda repoussa faiblement Dean et se leva de la table. « Pardonnez-moi, » dit-elle d'une timidité feinte en allant chercher sa cape. Elle l'enroula autour d'elle et elle marcha vers Dean avec la grâce d'une panthère.

« Nous n'avons pas terminé, Dean, » murmura-t-elle passionnément, près de l'oreille du Viking. « Nous continuerons plus tard. » Gunda fit un signe de tête en direction des deux hommes avec un sourire sournois avant de quitter la salle.

« Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Dit Castiel d'une voix rauque. Son visage trahissait son étonnement.

Le Viking s'appuyait contre la table. Il leva la tête et fixa le Saxon.

« Ce que je fais ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

« Oui, toi et Gunda. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me dis que tu m'aimes et lorsque je ne suis pas là tu embrasses cette femme ? » Le Viking resta silencieux. Il ne fit qu'écouter Castiel. « Tu m'as dit que tu allais refuser l'offre et maintenant quoi ? Tu as pratiquement couché avec cette dévergondée ! »

Dean frappa sur la table avec ses poings. « Ne parle pas d'elle ainsi ! »

Castiel leva les sourcils sous l'étonnement. « Oh, vraiment ? Je ne dis pas la vérité ? Elle écarte les jambes pour toi comme une prostituée et, qui sait, peut-être que tu te l'aurais faite si je n'étais pas arrivé ! » Cria rageusement le Saxon.

Dean se retourna et lança un regard furieux à Castiel. « Elle avait raison à propos de toi. Tu la détestes. »

« Cette femme apporte la malchance avec elle. Elle a embrouillé ton esprit, ne le vois-tu pas ? Je ne lui fais pas confiance ! »

« Assez ! Arrête de l'accuser ! » Rugit Dean tout à coup.

Castiel tressaillit et déglutit pour faire passer la boule qui s'était coincée dans sa gorge. « Mais tu ne comprends pas, Dean… » commença-t-il, mais le cri du Viking le coupa.

« Je ne suis pas ton Dean ! Je suis ton Jarl ! Dois-je te le rappeler ? »

Castiel sentait la sueur froide recouvrir son dos. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit.

« C'était une erreur, » dit Dean froidement.

Castiel réussit à réunir assez de force pour demander : « Qu'est-ce qui était une erreur ? » bafouilla-t-il.

Le Viking le fixa droit dans les yeux. « Nous. Notre relation. »

Le visage du Saxon devint pâle comme un linge. Il regarda le feu mourant d'une torche. Étonna et mortifié par la douleur, il ne put dire quoique ce soit.

Castiel se retourna sans un mot et quitta rapidement la pièce.

: : :

« Par Yggdrasil et les neuf mondes, donne-moi de l'eau, » grogna une voix faible.

Une jeune femme, qui se tenait près du lit, sursauta. « Père ? Comment te sens-tu ? » Elle posa à côté la tunique qu'elle tenait.

« Si tu ne me donnes pas d'eau, je vais finir par mourir de soif, » répondit Ulvhat, posant ses mains maigres sur la couverture en peau d'animal.

« Oui, père. » La femme accourut à la table et versa de l'eau dans une tasse. Elle se hâta de retourner au lit.

Ulvhat but l'eau en quelques gorgées et se reposa contre l'oreiller.

« Tu m'as fait peur, père. Tu n'étais jamais tombé malade. » Elle caressa ses cheveux blancs.

Le sorcier essuya les gouttes d'eau de sa barbe et regarda sa fille de son œil unique. « Ce n'est pas une maladie normale, Hilda. »

La femme haussa les épaules. « Que veux-tu dire, père ? »

Ulvhat s'éclaircit la gorge. « Mon enfant, un grand mal est entré dans notre ville. C'est la raison de ma faiblesse. Je vois des nuages noirs au-dessus de la demeure de notre Jarl. Mais les dieux ne me montrent rien d'autre pour l'instant. »

« Bien, père. Repose-toi. Tu dois récupérer, pour que tu puisses te lever de nouveau. »

Le sorcier rit amèrement. « Non, mon enfant. Tu ne comprends pas. Jusqu'à ce que le mal ne parte de notre ville, je ne pourrai pas guérir. »

: : :

Le froid glacial était insupportable. De gros flocons tombaient du ciel. Les loups hurlaient dans les bois, accompagnés par les lamentations et les cris des chiens dans la ville. Seuls le froid, le désespoir et la solitude se glissaient partout.

Castiel marchait sans but. Il ne savait pas où il allait ni pourquoi. « Hé, Castiel ! » entendit-il alors qu'il passait près de la forge de Gardar.

Le Saxon leva la tête et vit deux Vikings – Onund et Ragnar.

« Bonjour, » les salua-t-il.

« Où vas-tu par un temps pareil ? » Lui demanda Onund. C'était la Viking qui avait remporté l'épée Byzantine au concours de bras de fer.

« Hum… Nulle part. Je me promène, » bégaya Castiel.

Onund rit de bon cœur. « Eh bien, si tu n'as rien à faire, on peut aller chez moi et boire de la bonne ale. »

« Il a toujours de bonnes idées. » Ragnar fit un clin d'œil et tapota l'épaule du Saxon.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Le Saxon trouva que c'était une bonne idée. De la ale forte était exactement ce dont il avait besoin maintenant. De la bonne ale grisante pour y noyer son chagrin. Il voulait tout oublier, même si c'était pendant un court instant.

« Très bien. Rien n'est mieux que de la bonne ale. »

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Venez, mes amis ! » Rugit Onund joyeusement en conduisant les hommes à sa demeure.

: : :

Il était deux heures du matin. Sami et sa femme étaient installés près du foyer. Herdis démêlait de la laine et Sami entretenait ses armes. Dans la pièce juste à côté, Olaf dormait paisiblement.

« Chéri, pourrais-tu rapporter du bois pour le feu ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement à son mari.

« Bien sûr, » Sami sourit, l'embrassa et alla vers la porte.

C'était une nuit sans lune et le noir épais enveloppait la terre. Sami réussit à faire trois pas avant de trébucher sur quelque chose et faillit tomber.

« Par Odin, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Jura-t-il dans sa barbe. Un faible grognement lui répondit.

« Herdis, apporte la lampe, vite ! » Cria Sami.

Sa femme apparut avec la lampe à huile sur le pas de la porte. Elle semblait effrayée. « Que se passe-t-il, Sami ? »

« Apporte la lampe ici, » répondit Sami.

Lorsque la lampe éclaira la raison pour laquelle Sami avait trébuché, la femme tout comme le mari ne purent réprimer un cri.

La neige avait recouvert Castiel, qui était recroquevillé sur lui-même au sol dans un état à moitié inconscient.

« Castiel ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Sami agrippa son épaule.

« Sa… amm… miiiii… » Marmonna Castiel.

Le Viking empestait la ale et en regardant Castiel, à moitié gelé et complètement saoul, il devina immédiatement que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

« Viens, on va t'amener à l'intérieur. » Sami attrapa les bras de Castiel et l'aida à se lever. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et amena son ami à l'intérieur. Sami installa Castiel près du foyer.

Herdis posa la lampe sur la table et alla dans la cuisine. Elle mit des herbes dans un bol et ajouta de l'eau.

« Sami, donne-lui ça. Ça lui redonnera un peu de sa lucidité et il se sentira mieux. » Elle tendit le bol à son mari.

« Tiens, bois. » Le Viking donna le bol à Castiel.

Le Saxon vida le bol et reposa sa tête contre le mur derrière lui.

« Castiel, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » Demanda Sami, inquiet.

Herdis prit congé et quitta la salle. Elle était perspicace et avait compris que c'était une affaire entre hommes.

Castiel gémit comme un animal pris au piège. « Je les ai surpris, » murmura-t-il.

Sami se pencha pour mieux entendre ce que son ami murmurait.

« Surpris qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Castiel regarda son hôte avec des yeux emplis de douleur. « Dean et Gunda. Il l'embrassait et aurait sans doute couché avec elle si je n'étais pas arrivé. »

Sami s'étouffa. Il frotta son visage.

« Et après… » La voix de Castiel se brisa. « On s'est disputés. Dean... Enfin, mon Jarl a dit… » Castiel rit hystériquement, « Que notre relation était une erreur. » Les épaules du Saxon secouaient alors qu'il riait silencieusement.

Sami s'assit, stupéfait. Il fixa le feu. « Hé, regarde-moi. » Il se tourna et secoua doucement Castiel. « On va trouver un moyen d'arranger cette situation, je te le promets. »

Castiel n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir, mais il hocha la tête tout de même. Puis il essaya de se lever. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé si tard. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. »

La main de Sami le maintint en place. « Et où comptes-tu aller ? » Demanda-t-il à Castiel.

Le Saxon resta silencieux. Il ne voulait et ne pouvait retourner près de Dean. « Je ne sais pas. Si je n'avais pas fait mon serment, je retournerais dans mon pays… Mais là encore, je n'ai plus de chez-moi. » Il baissa la tête.

Sami fronça les sourcils. « Castiel, tu es mon frère. N'oublie pas que nous avons juré fraternité. J'ai promis de partager les bons et les mauvais moments avec toi. À partir de maintenant, tu vivras dans ma demeure. » Les yeux de Sami étaient emplis de sympathie et d'amour fraternel.

Herdis revint dans la salle après avoir vérifié si son fils allait bien.

« Herdis, Castiel va rester avec nous, » l'informa Sami.

La femme acquiesça d'un air entendu et sourit. « Tu es le frère juré de mon mari. Tu es toujours le bienvenu chez nous. Et Olaf sera très heureux. Il t'aime beaucoup. Je vais te préparer un lit. » Sur ces mots, elle les laissa.

Castiel sentit la chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Ses yeux devinrent humides. « Merci, Sami. » Il sourit bizarrement.

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi en retour, » lui assura Sami. « Bien, parlons de ce qui est arrivé à Dean. » Sami remua les braises.

« La seule chose que je puis dire est qu'après l'arrivée de Gunter et Gunda, Dean a beaucoup changé, mais tu le sais. Tu l'as remarqué par toi-même. » Castiel frotta ses mains.

« J'ai le pressentiment que cette femme est une sorcière. Je vais envoyer un corbeau à Ake demain pour lui demander des informations sur elle. »

Le Saxon hocha la tête. Cela lui semblait être une bonne idée.

« Bien, lève-toi et va dormir un peu. » Sami aida Castiel à se mettre debout et le conduisit dans une autre pièce. « Olaf va sans doute être transporté de bonheur demain matin lorsqu'il se réveillera. » Sami gloussa.

Castiel regarda l'enfant endormi et sourit à son tour.

: : :

Dix jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la confrontation entre Dean et Castiel. Pendant ce temps, Dean avait changé au-delà de toute reconnaissance. Il ne voulait voir personne hormis Gunda et son frère. Le Viking n'avait jamais demandé à voir Castiel, ni ne s'était inquiété de l'endroit où il était, comment il allait, ni ce qu'il faisait.

Quant à Castiel, son âme et son esprit étaient à l'agonie. Personne hormis Sami ne savait à quel point c'était difficile pour lui d'avoir l'air joyeux et paisible, alors qu'il mourrait de l'intérieur.

« Oh, Castiel, te voilà ! » Sami se rapprocha de son ami Saxon.

Castiel se tenait sous un vieux chêne près de la maison et taillait un cheval en bois pour Olaf.

Ses yeux bleus se levèrent vers Sami. « Que se passe-t-il, Sami ? »

« Le corbeau m'a apporté des nouvelles d'Ake. Viens, allons les lire. »

Ils s'installèrent à la table. Sami déplia la peau d'agneau et commença à lire :

« _Je te salue, mon ami de Norvège. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour réunir les informations que tu m'as demandé et voilà tout ce que j'ai pu trouver._

_Tout d'abord, je dois t'avertir que Gunda n'est pas la vraie sœur de Gunter. Tu as sans doute remarqué à quel point ils sont différents l'un de l'autre. Elle a été trouvée par les parents de Gunter dans les bois alors qu'elle venait à peine de naître et ils l'ont élevée comme leur fille, avec Gunter. Lorsqu'elle a eu dix-huit hivers, elle s'est mariée à Robert, seigneur de l'Île de Feu. Trois mois après le mariage, Robert a disparu sans laisser la moindre trace et Gunda est devenue la maîtresse de toute l'île et de son château._

_Et enfin : essaye de rester loin d'elle. Gunda est prêtresse d'Hel._ »

Un silence insoutenable emplit la salle. Il n'y avait que le ronronnement du chat qui se prélassait près du feu.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Auteur** : Maknatuna

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

* * *

**Notes** : Suite à plusieurs péripéties, j'ai perdu foi en cette fanfiction alors que j'en étais à la moitié de la traduction.

_**Aucune correction ou vérification n'a été effectuée et aucun pdf ne sera fait.**_

_**Mon implication vis-à-vis de cette fanfiction s'arrête là.**_

**Laissez une review si vous le désirez. Elles seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur.**

* * *

Chapitre 17

Suite aux averses, la neige qui arrivaient au genou fondirent rapidement, laissant place à de la neige fondue. Tout était boueux. Seuls les cochons en étaient ravis et ils se vautraient dans la boue avec des couinements bienheureux. Les chiens aboyaient et les chassaient tout en terrifiant les poules qui courraient en tous sens, gloussant.

Castiel évita de justesse un grand chien ébouriffé et se dirigea vers les portes de la ville. Ses yeux toujours souriants et vifs semblaient à présent peinés et ternes. Silencieusement, comme un fantôme, il passa furtivement la barrière et marcha vers la plage.

Il s'installa sur le sol humide et regarda l'horizon. Au loin, quelque part, il y avait son pays natal. Castiel pensa à sa maison et son cœur se fit lourd. De vieux souvenirs revinrent à la surface comme des papillons pris au piège dans un tronc d'arbre.

_Castiel détestait lorsque ses parents l'obligeaient à dormir à midi. Il protestait toujours en criant et en tapant des pieds, ce qui mettait son père, lord Alric, en colère, et il frappait pour la peine son fils alors âgé de cinq ans. Après la punition, Alric enfermait son fils dans sa chambre et il ne le quittait pas des yeux tant qu'il ne s'était pas endormi._

_Castiel était le fils unique de lord Alric et de lady Rowena. C'était un garçon poli, curieux et à l'esprit vif. Il aimait s'asseoir avec les guerriers de son père pour écouter des histoires. Alric ne lui avait jamais interdit ça. Au contraire, il appréciait. « Il apprendra ainsi ce qu'est une vie de guerrier dès sa plus tendre enfance, » disait-il. Les guerriers adoraient le jeune Castiel et le gâtaient comme ils pouvaient._

_Lorsque midi arrivait et qu'il était temps pour Castiel de se reposer, lord Alric allait chercher lui-même son fils. Les guerriers tentaient de le cacher, mais Alric réussissait toujours à trouver son fils. Fatigué et irrité par les protestations de son fils, Alric l'allongeait sur ses genoux et le frappait. Les guerriers, qui avaient mal au cœur à cause des pleurs de Castiel, priaient leur seigneur d'avoir pitié pour l'enfant._

_Castiel attendit alors que son père soit parti et rampa hors de son lit. Il alla à la fenêtre et regarda au-dehors. Alric était sur sa monture et quittait la cour avec quelques-uns de ses guerriers._

_Le garçon se glissa lentement par la fenêtre. Il se retourna et se tint au rebord de la fenêtre, puis lâcha prise, mais il ne put atteindre le sol : sa chemise s'était accrochée à un clou dans le mur. Castiel haleta et se débattit désespérément pour se libérer, mais en vain._

_« Besoin d'aide ? » Lança une voix près de son oreille._

_Castiel cria sous le coup de la peur, mais lorsqu'il vit Alfred, un des guerriers, il se calma._

_« Oui, s'il vous plaît. » Castiel cessa de s'agiter et s'immobilisa._

_Alfred défit la chemise de Castiel du clou et posa le garçon au sol._

_« Merci bien, Alfred. » Castiel enroula ses petits bras autour des jambes de l'homme._

_« Je vous en prie, mon jeune seigneur, » rit l'homme en ébouriffant ses cheveux._

_Castiel retira ses chaussures et trotta vers les portes. Malgré ses supplications, les gardes ne le laissèrent pas passer. Le garçon alla alors derrière le château, puis en direction de la barrière. Il poussa sur le côté des brindilles et des feuilles et se faufila dans un petit trou. Il atteignit l'autre côté de la barrière et courut vers les bois. Il entendit les cris joyeux d'enfants et des glapissements. Castiel se hâta vers la source du bruit._

_Trois garçons, âgés de sept ou huit ans, avaient attaché une corde autour du cou d'un petit chiot noir et ils tiraient dessus. Le chiot gémissait pitoyablement tandis que ses petites pattes essayaient de faire passer la corde au-dessus de sa tête._

_« Allez, pendons-le ! » L'un des garçons donna un coup de pied au chiot. Le cri du pauvre animal fut étourdissant._

_« Dans un instant, » répondit un autre alors qu'il commençait à attacher l'autre bout de la corde à une branche._

_Les yeux de Castiel resplendirent de colère et il serra les poings. Il adorait les animaux et ne permettrait à personne de faire du mal à cette pauvre chose._

_« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Bas les pattes de ce chiot ! » Cria-t-il en direction des garçons._

_Les garçons le regardèrent en se moquant._

_« Qui c'est, lui ? » Rit le plus grand d'entre eux._

_« Hé, sauterelle, tu ferais mieux de courir aussi vite que tu peux avant qu'on ne te pende aussi, » ajouta l'autre, un garçon roux._

_Castiel ne recula pas. « Je ne crois pas. Je vous ai demandé de laisser ce chiot tranquille, sinon je vais vous casser le nez ! »_

_« Essaye donc, maigrichon ! » Hurla le chef du groupe en se jetant sur Castiel. Ils tombèrent au sol et roulèrent. Une poussière épaisse entoura les deux combattants. Lorsqu'elle retomba, Castiel apparut en premier. Il était assis sur son rival et le frappait dans les côtes._

_« Laisse-moi, ça suffit maintenant ! » Cria le garçon, vaincu. Comme promis, Castiel avait cassé son nez._

_Tout à coup, le garçon roux hurla, apeuré. Il avait reconnu le symbole brodé sur la chemise de Castiel._

_« Tu es le fils de Lord Alric ? » Sa voix tremblait de peur._

_« Oui, je suis Castiel, le fils de Lord Alric. Donnez-moi le chiot et je ne dirai à personne ce qui vient de se passer ici. » Castiel se leva. Son rival fit de même._

_« Nous sommes terriblement désolés de ce malentendu et nous t'en supplions, ne dis pas à Lord Alric pour notre altercation. » Le plus petit des garçons suppliait Castiel du regard._

_« Voici ton chiot. » Le chef du groupe lui tendit la corde._

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le dirai à personne. Mais rappelez-vous, si je vous vois ou si j'entends que vous torturez encore des animaux, je demanderai à mon père de vous faire fouetter ! » Dit Castiel sévèrement en serrant fermement le chiot contre lui._

_« Nous te le promettons, ça ne se reproduira plus, » jurèrent les garçons._

_« Bien, partez. » Castiel se retourna et partit vers sa demeure._

_Ce ne fut que près de la barrière qu'il fut préoccupé par son apparence. Sans sa hâte, il avait laissé ses chaussures dans les bois ses atours étaient déchirés par endroits. Son visage et ses mains étaient éraflés et amochés, couverts de boue, et ses cheveux étaient en désordre._

_« Ce n'est pas grave, le plus important, c'est que je t'aie sauvé. » Castiel embrassa le chiot sur le haut de son crâne et détacha la corde de son cou. « Allons-y, Hector, et tiens-toi tranquille. » Castiel rampa dans le trou une fois de plus._

_À ce qu'il s'emblait, Lord Alric était déjà rentré. Les cavaliers qui l'avaient accompagné étaient dans la cour. Il avait en fait semblé que son père se préparait pour quelque chose puisque la cour était remplie de guerriers._

_Castiel garda le chiot plus près de sa poitrine et essaya de se faufiler par la fenêtre sans être vu._

_« Castiel ! » Tonna la voix de son père et Castiel se figea sur place avec un pied en l'air, tel un héron. Le son de la voix d'Alric fit oublier à tous toute autre chose et les guerriers regardèrent l'enfant. « Que t'est-il arrivé ? Où étais-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu tiens ? » Lord Alric marcha vers son fils._

_Castiel pâlit et son cœur battit la chamade. « Père, je vous en prie, laissez-moi garder Hector. » Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et il se mit à gémir._

_Ale regard d'Alric passa de son fils au chiot. « Où as-tu trouvé ce chiot ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, pourquoi es-tu dans un état pareil ? » Demanda-t-il sévèrement._

_Castiel se souvint de sa promesse et il monta un mensonge. « Hors de la cour, près des buissons de myrtille, il y a un grand fossé. Il était tombé dedans. »_

_« Comment es-tu sorti de la cour ? » Alric fixa les gardes._

_« Non, ils n'ont rien fait. Je me suis faufilé sous la barrière, » geignit le garçon._

_Le visage d'Alric ne présagea rien de bon._

_« Seigneur Alric, je vous supplie de le pardonner. » Alfred s'avança. Rapidement, les autres guerriers se joignirent à sa requête. Le garçon supplia son père du regard._

_Alric fit signe à un serviteur de s'occuper de son cheval et il regarda de nouveau son fils. « Très bien, tu peux garder le chiot. »_

_Castiel cria de bonheur et il tourna sur lui-même en tenant le chiot._

_« Je n'en ai pas terminé, Castiel, » continua Alric._

_Le garçon se figea, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, et déglutit nerveusement._

_« Tu as quitté ta chambre et es allé hors de la cour. Tu as désobéi à deux de mes ordres. Baisse ton pantalon. »_

_Alfred s'approcha de Castiel et prit le chiot dans ses mains. « Courage, jeune seigneur, » murmura-t-il sous la compassion._

_Castiel geignit et il commença à descendre son pantalon de ses doigts tremblants…_

Le Saxon fut tiré de ses pensées par le cri d'une mouette. L'oiseau sautillait sur la plage non loin de lui, cherchant quelque vers rejetés par les vagues. Castiel regarda de nouveau l'horizon et replongea dans ses pensées.

_Castiel était agenouillé devant le foyer et caressait un chien. Il essayait de contenir ses larmes._

_« Hector, mon cher Hector, » murmura-t-il._

_« Mon chéri, ne le pleure pas si amèrement, » la voix douce de Lady Rowena emplit la salle._

_« Mais Mère, il se meurt, » la voix de Castiel trembla traitreusement et il essuya ses larmes de sa main._

_« Oui, mon fils. Hector se fait vieux. Dix ans déjà ont passé. » Rowena embrassa le front de son fils._

_« Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. » Castiel continua de caresser le chien._

_« Castiel souviens-toi, la vie n'est pas toujours tendre. Lorsque tout semble merveilleux et que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que le moindre nuage noir n'obscurcisse l'horizon, le destin tend à frapper lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins. »_

_« Mais ce n'est pas juste, Mère ! »_

_Rowena sourit. Elle comprenait les émotions et l'angoisse de son fils. « Souvent dans la vie, de par notre ignorance ou notre infortune, nous perdons ceux que nous aimons. Ne crois pas pouvoir t'en soustraire. Bats-toi jusqu'à la fin s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance pour _les récupérer. Et même si tes efforts se révèlent être vains, tu n'auras pas le poids de ta passivité sur ta conscience. »

« Mère, vous avez raison, comme toujours. Vous avez dit vrai. » Castiel s'enveloppa dans une cape et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux.

_« Cas, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? » Le Saxon fut accueilli par la voix joyeuse de Dean alors qu'il était dans l'entrée._

_Castiel était trempé et couvert de boue. « Le taureau de Gardar s'est retrouvé pris dans la boue et il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir. Nous avons dû nous y mettre à quatre pour l'y aider. » Castiel secoua ses cheveux comme un chien._

_Dean se tenait au milieu du hall avec une épée dans la main. Il s'entraînait pour rester en forme. Il s'approcha de Castiel en souriant._

_« Quel taureau ? Le noir ? »_

_Castiel hocha la tête. « Oui, un énorme taureau noir ? »_

_« Huum, tu sais, j'aime lorsque tu es trempé, » dit le Viking avec un sourire malicieux en tenant son amant dans ses bras._

_« Dean, tu vas te salir, » gémit Castiel lorsque les lèvres de Den se posèrent sur son cou._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, » ronronna Dean alors qu'il attrapait ses lèvres. « Tu es à moi, et seulement à moi. » Les mains de Dean se glissèrent sous la chemise de Castiel. Le Saxon gémit lorsque les mains chaudes de son amant commencèrent à ramper le long de son dos._

_« Tout comme tu es à moi, » répondit Castiel avant d'envahir la bouche de Dean de sa langue._

_« Bien sûr. Et personne ne nous séparera. » Dean haleta et souleva Castiel en agrippant ses hanches. Il porta le Saxon à la table._

Le corps de Castiel trembla de désir. La chaleur s'était répandue dans tout son corps. Il regardait l'horizon d'un air distrait. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Dean. Il ne pouvait pas croire que tout à coup, Dean le considère comme un étranger.

« Je t'aime, Dean, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il baissait la tête. Une larme coula sur sa joue.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Auteur** : Maknatuna

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

* * *

**Notes** : Suite à plusieurs péripéties, j'ai perdu foi en cette fanfiction alors que j'en étais à la moitié de la traduction.

_**Aucune correction ou vérification n'a été effectuée et aucun pdf ne sera fait.**_

_**Mon implication vis-à-vis de cette fanfiction s'arrête là.**_

**Laissez une review si vous le désirez. Elles seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur.**

* * *

Chapitre 18

Les Vikings furent surpris lorsque Dean convoqua une assemblée d'urgence. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la cour, ils essayaient d'en découvrir la raison.

Dean s'installa sur son siège. Gunda et Gunter étaient assis derrière lui.

« Je t'en conjure, calme-toi, » murmura Sami en direction de Castiel lorsqu'il le vit pâlir.

Dean se leva et somma le silence d'un geste de la main. « Fils d'Odin, mes guerriers invincibles, » fit-il en s'adressant aux Vikings. « Je vous ai réunis ici pour vous faire part de nouvelles. »

Le front de Castiel était couvert de sueur froide alors qu'il ne tenait pas en place.

« J'ai décidé d'épouser la beauté de l'Île de Feu, Lady Gunda. Les noces auront lieu sur l'île dans cinq jours, » annonça Dean d'un air triomphal.

La vision du Saxon s'obscurcit alors qu'il titubait. La main de Sami l'empêcha de tomer. Il agrippait son bras et le maintenait à sa place. « Castiel, au nom de notre amitié… » murmura-t-il.

Le Saxon déglutit nerveusement et fixa le sol.

« Aussi, je voulais vous informer que, » continua Dean, « si quelque chose devait m'arriver, si je mourrais ou si pour quelque autre raison je ne puisse plus être en mesure de vous diriger, je confierai ma charge à Gunter. »

Une vague de désapprobation s'étendit à toute la foule.

« Nous ne reconnaîtrons pas cet étranger comme notre chef ! »

« C'est vrai, nous ne voulons pas d'un étranger ! »

« Nous nous y opposons ! »

Sami vit que la situation allait dégénérer et s'avança. « Silence ! » Cria-t-il.

Tous se calmèrent.

Sami s'approcha de Dean et se pencha vers lui. « Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Murmura-t-il, stupéfait.

« Ce que je fais ? Je leur donne des ordres. » Dean fit tapoter ses doigts sur l'accoudoir.

« Depuis quand est-ce qu'un étranger peut se substituer à toi ? »

« Sami, ce n'est pas un étranger. Il va devenir un membre de ma famille dans cinq jours. Et cessons de parler de ça. »

Sami le regarda fixement et serra les dents. « Je jure par tous les Dieux et Déesses d'Asgard que je trouverai ce qui t'es arrivé ! »

Il retourna à sa place et se tint près du Saxon.

« Vous pouvez disposer. Je choisirai cinquante guerriers pour m'accompagner sur l'île, » termina Dean.

Les Vikings commencèrent à rompre les rangs. Leurs cris de colère et de désapprobation résonnèrent dans la cour.

« Je vous propose d'aller vous reposer. Un long voyage vous attend. » Dean embrassa la main de Gunda. « Je suis désolé, je dois vous quitter. Beaucoup de choses requièrent mon attention. » Après avoir pris congé, Dean s'éloigna.

Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Gunter attrapa sa sœur par le bras et la tourna sans ménagement vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » Siffla-t-il.

Gunda le regarda, abasourdie. « De quoi parles-tu, Gunter ? »

Le Jarl Danois fit de grands gestes, essayant de s'expliquer clairement. « Tout ça. Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir ses guerriers à ma charge. Ne vois-tu pas que la situation est devenue délicate maintenant ? »

Gunda sifflota, surprise. « Eh bien, à la place d'un merci, tu te montres déçu ? Je pensais que tu t'en réjouirais. Tu as besoin d'appui, je t'en offre. Que veux-tu d'autre de moi ? »

« Gunda, qu'as-tu fait ? » La voix de Gunter montrait la consternation. « Dean est à peine reconnaissable. Même moi, je vois qu'il a changé et je le connais à peine. Que lui as-tu fait ? » Gunter serra douloureusement le bras de Gunda.

Les yeux de la femme brillèrent d'une lueur diabolique. « Laisse-moi. À moins que tu ne veuilles me tenir la dragée haute, toi aussi ? » Grogna-t-elle.

Gunter lâcha son bras et recula. « J'espère sincèrement que tu n'as rien fait d'inconsidéré ! »

« Cela ne te regarde aucunement, Gunter. Je t'ai obtenu ce que tu voulais. Quant à savoir comment et pourquoi, cela ne te regarde pas. Sois prudent et ne cherche pas à savoir ce que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ! » Gunda prit les pans de sa robe et s'éloigna, en colère.

Gunter la fixa, étonné. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et fit les cent pas. Beaucoup de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne réussissait pas à se concentrer sur celle qu'il voulait. Gunter essayait désespérément de comprendre ce que sa sœur avait fait, mais il ne réussit pas. Exaspéré, il donna un coup de pied dans une pierre qui roula sur le côté.

: : :

Dean fit ses adieux à ses invités. Gunter était déjà à bord et Gunda se tenait sur la plage, saluant leur hôte.

« Dean, je vous attendrai à l'Île de Feu. » Elle sourit de façon séduisante.

« Je ne serai pas en retard, » promit le Viking. Il saisit l'une de ses mèches noires et en sentit l'odeur. « Gunda, quand vous donnerez-vous à moi ? Je vous veux. Vous continuez de refuser mes désirs. Je ne pourrai attendre pour l'éternité. » Dean la tint dans ses bras.

« À notre nuit de noces, » murmura-t-elle.

« Très bien. Dans cinq jours. Je peux attendre cinq jours de plus, » gloussa le Viking alors qu'il l'aidait à monter à bord.

« Selon nos traditions, les noces durent trois jours. Que comptez-vous faire après le mariage ? »

« Nous resterons quelques jours de plus et nous reviendrons chez moi. Je ne puis rester loin de chez moi très longtemps, » dit Dean d'un air désolé.

Gunda hocha la tête d'un air entendu. « Je comprends. Nous ferons comme il vous plaira. »

« Je vous verrai dans cinq jours, ma Lady. » Le Viking embrassa sa main et retourna sur la rive.

Gunter fit un signe et les guerriers se mirent à ramer. Le bateau disparut lentement.

Le Berserk se tourna et vit Sami. « Sami, viens chez moi ce soir. Je te donnerai les noms des hommes qui m'accompagneront sur l'île. »

Sami demeura silencieux.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? »

Sami offrit un regard empli de réprimandes à son ami d'enfance. « Dean, je prie pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard lorsque tu t'éveilleras de tes rêves trompeurs, qu'il n'y ait rien qui ne puisse être réparé. »

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour faire une réponse pleine d'esprit, mais il ne trouva les mots. « À ce soir, » dit-il enfin avant de s'éloigner.

: : :

Le sorcier était installé dans un lit, dos face à la porte. Il fixait le mur opposé.

« Entrez, je vous attendais. » Sa voix rauque emplit la salle et Sami, qui avait levé la main pour frapper à la porte, sursauta.

La porte s'ouvrit, Sami et Castiel entrèrent.

« Bonjour Ulvhat. Hilda nous a dit que tu voulais nous voir. » Sami s'arrêta devant le sorcier.

Leur hôte montra les chaises du doigt. Castiel et Sami s'y installèrent et fixèrent Ulvhat en silence.

« Je n'ai pu quitter le lit que maintenant. Le mal a quitté notre ville, mais pas sans laisser de trace, » commença le sorcier d'une voix mystérieuse.

Sami haussa les épaules et toussa. « Pourrais-tu parler plus simplement afin que nous comprenions, Ulvhat ? »

Le sorcier fixa le Viking avec insistance comme s'il essayait de lire en lui.

« Les invités de notre Jarl – Gunda, pour être plus précis – est servante du mal. Dès le premier jour où elle est arrivée, je l'ai remarqué. Ses yeux ne sont pas les yeux d'un simple mortel. Le jour suivant, je suis tombé malade. Gunda a remarqué que je savais pour son âme noircie et elle m'a frappé de maladie. Elle est très puissante je pense qu'elle a un très grand protecteur. »

Sami se raidit sur sa chaise. « Ulvhat, nous savons qui elle est. »

« Et qui est-elle ? »

« Prêtresse d'Hel. Je ne sais de source sûre. »

Le sorcier se leva lentement. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et commença à faire les cent pas dans la salle.

« À présent, je vois pourquoi elle est si puissante. » Ulvhat s'arrêta et regarda ses invités. « J'ai eu une vision. J'ai vu Thor et il m'a ordonné de vous faire venir, toi et Castiel. Il a dit que seuls vous pourriez sauver Dean. Je n'ai pas vu Dean depuis longtemps et j'ignore ce qui lui arrive, mais je sens que ce n'est pas très agréable. Peut-être pourriez-vous éclairer ma lanterne pour que nous puissions démêler tout cela. »

Sami et Castiel se regardèrent.

« Que pourrions-nous te dire ?

« Toutes les choses étranges dont vous vous souvenez et qui pourraient avoir un rapport avec tout cela. Et aussi, Castiel, je suis au courant pour ta relation avec Dean. » Ulvhat sourit.

Le Saxon rougit et ne sut pas quoi faire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Suis ton cœur. » Ulvhat posa sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel.

Castiel frotta son dos et commença : « Je ne sais pas s'il y a un quelconque lien, mais lorsque j'étais soufrant et que je me battais pour rester en vie, j'ai fait un rêve où Freyja et Hel se battaient pour obtenir mon âme. Freyja a gagné et je suis en vie, comme tu peux le constater. »

Ulvhat avait écouté attentivement tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Très bien, raconte-moi cela une fois de plus en n'omettant aucun détail cette fois. Peut-être y a-t-il quelque chose d'une grande importance. »

Castiel raconta tout l'histoire, en citant chaque détail comme Ulvhat l'avait demandé.

« Tout est clair à présent. Hel est en colère mais elle ne peut briser sa promesse et ne peut donc te tuer. Mais pour te punir, elle fera tout ce qu'elle pourra pour rendre ta vie misérable. » Fut la conclusion qu'en tira Ulvhat.

« Et comment s'y prendra-telle ? » Castiel sentit son cœur rater un battement.

« Dis-moi, Dean agit-il étrangement ? As-tu des doutes à son sujet ? » Ulvhat entremêla ses doigts et s'assit sur son lit.

Sami hocha la tête. « Il est méconnaissable. C'est comme si c'était une personne complètement différente. Après l'arrivée de Gunda et de son frère, Dean a changé. Son esprit semble être embrouillé. Ses mots et ses actions ne sont pas les siennes. Et maintenant il nous annonce qu'il veut se marier avec Gunda. »

Ulvhat fronça les sourcils. « Quand aura lieu le mariage ? »

« Dans cinq jours. Dean partira alors pour l'Île de Feu avec cinquante guerriers. »

Ulvhat fixa le plafond et commença à marmonner quelque chose. « Dean est en grand danger, » finit par annoncer le sorcier.

« Que… Quel danger ? » Bégaya Castiel.

« Il y aura une éclipse de soleil dans cinq jours, qui marquera une fête dédiée à Hel. Gunda tentera de sacrifier Dean pour Hel. La maîtresse de l'autre monde ne peut avoir ton âme alors elle prendra celle de Dean à la place. Et ce sera ta punition. » Ulvhat fixa le Saxon.

Sami essuya la sueur qui perlait de son front avec sa main et demanda d'une voix cassée : « Nous pensons que Dean est sous l'emprise de Gunda. Nous n'avons pu trouver d'autre raison pour ses propos étrange ainsi que son comportement. Qu'en penses-tu, Ulvhat ? »

Le sorcier soupira. « Tu as raison. C'est de la magie noire. C'est un sort qui ne peut être fait qu'une seule fois, mais qui est très puissant. Le sort se nomme Larmes de la Sorcière. Cela fait perdre ses esprits à un homme, lui fait faire ce qui lui est demandé. Gunda essayera de sacrifier Dean avant que l'éclipse ne se termine. Après l'éclipse, le sort perd en force. Si Gunda ne le fait pas à temps, elle aura bien des problèmes. »

« Que veux-tu dire, Ulvhat ? »

« Gunda ne tuera pas Dean elle-même. Elle le conduira au lieu du sacrifice et le reste sera fait par les serviteurs d'Hel. Si Gunda faillit à amener Dean, les serviteurs d'Hel la tueront pour son échec. »

Castiel fut secoué d'un rire nerveux. Tout son corps tremblait. Une fois passé, ses épaules retombèrent et le Saxon tint sa tête. Castiel avait sans doute eu une décompression nerveuse à cause de tout le mal et le douleur qu'il avait enduré. C'était trop.

« Vous seuls pouvez sauver Dean. Ne le laissez pas seul avec elle. Souvenez-vous, le sort prendra fin dès que l'éclipse de soleil sera terminée, » leur recommanda Ulvhat. « Et encore une chose, ne touchez pas à la moindre nourriture ou boisson sinon vous trouverez la mort. Maintenant que vous savez, le reste dépend de vous. »

Sami et Castiel le saluèrent et retournèrent à la demeure du Viking.

: : :

À minuit, Sami réunit tous les guerriers dont le nom avait été choisi par Dean. Ils se réunirent dans une étable vide.

« Mes amis, notre Jarl est en danger et nous devons le secourir. » Sami leur parla de tout en détail, tout ce qu'Ulvhat lui avait dit. « Et souvenez-vous, ne touchez à rien, nourriture ou boisson, que vous soyez affamé ou assoiffé. »

Les Vikings et Castiel parlèrent et préparèrent un plan pour porter secours à leur chef. Lorsque le coq chanta pour accueillir le matin, les guerriers commencèrent à regagner leurs maisons.

Le matin suivant, le bateau de Dean le Berserk filait vers l'Île de Feu avec cinquante guerriers à son bord.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Auteur** : Maknatuna

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

* * *

**Notes** : Suite à plusieurs péripéties, j'ai perdu foi en cette fanfiction alors que j'en étais à la moitié de la traduction.

_**Aucune correction ou vérification n'a été effectuée et aucun pdf ne sera fait.**_

_**Mon implication vis-à-vis de cette fanfiction s'arrête là.**_

**Laissez une review si vous le désirez. Elles seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur.**

* * *

Chapitre 19

Lors du quatrième jour de navigation, le bateau Viking entra dans une région dangereuse. Beaucoup de marins la nommaient 'l'étreinte de la mort'. Bien des vaisseaux s'étaient échoués sur des récifs dissimulés et avaient trouvé le repos éternel dans les eaux profondes.

Un brouillard épais était tombé et il était impossible d'y voir au loin. Les Vikings cessèrent de ramer. Ils observaient l'horizon, essayant de savoir dans quelle direction ils devaient aller.

« Impossible d'y voir quoi que ce soit. » Sami baissa sa rame et se leva. Il se dirigea vers Dean, qui se tenait près de la voile en observant silencieusement la brume. « Hé, tout va bien ? » Demanda Sami.

Dean le fixa, le regard dans le vague. Il était clair que son esprit était ailleurs. « Je me sens bizarre, Sami, » commença-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Comment ? » Le cœur de Sami accéléra.

Dean regarda le ciel, mais il n'y avait là-haut que du brouillard. « Comme si tout ceci était un rêve. J'ai l'impression de marcher pendant que je dors. J'entends des voix dans ma tête. J'ai du mal à savoir ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas. » Dean se fit silencieux.

Sami baissa la voix. « Qu'est-ce que tu ressens d'autre ? »

Dean frotta ses tempes et ferma les yeux. « Des fois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir blessé quelqu'un, quelqu'un à qui je tiens énormément, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou non. »

Sami se retint de soupirer de soulagement. C'était bon signe. Alors que l'éclipse de soleil se rapprochait, le sort s'affaiblissait.

Sami inspira et choisit avec prudence ses mots. « Dean, tu te souviens de Castiel ? » Il aurait juré avoir vu les yeux de Dean briller l'espace d'un instant, ce que faisaient tous les hommes à qui l'ont parlait de la personne qu'ils aimaient ?

« Castiel… » Prononça lentement Dean, comme s'il savourait le goût de chacune des lettres qui composaient ce nom de sa langue et de ses lèvres. « Je me souviens qu'il s'agit d'un de mes guerriers… Mais pourquoi son nom m'évoque-t-il d'étranges sensations ? C'est douloureux et délicieux à la fois. Mais je ne me souviens de rien d'autre à son sujet. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veuille dire ? » Dean regarda Sami avec la curiosité d'un enfant.

« Il était… » Commença Sami, ne sachant s'il devait continuer. Il n'était plus de bonne humeur suite aux paroles de Dean. « Oui, c'est l'un de tes guerriers… » Finit-il rapidement.

« Et ? » Dean attendit la suite.

« Rien, Dean. » Sami se retourna pour reprendre son siège lorsqu'il entendit Dean.

« Sami, sais-tu qu'il y a des poissons d'une taille terrifiante dans ces eaux ? Je me rappelle mon père qui me disait lorsque j'étais enfant qu'avec leur queue, ils peuvent briser un navire en deux. Mais je pense qu'il disait cela juste pour me faire peur. »

« Oui, ce ne sont que des contes faits pour effrayer les enfants. » Sami rit amèrement et revint vers Castiel pour reprendre place.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit, Sami. Je sais très bien lire sur le visage des gens, » Castiel rit. Le Saxon semblait incroyablement calme et résigné à son destin.

Tout à coup, des cris alarmés se firent entendre. Le bateau craqua et se pencha sur le côté. La panique se répandit rapidement à l'équipage. Les Vikings se ruèrent sur l'autre côté pour que la bateau cesse de pencher.

« Par les corbeaux d'Odin, ça a frappé juste en dessous de mes pieds, » cria l'un des Vikings.

Dean réussit à se frayer un chemin parmi les barriques, les boucliers, les cordages et d'autres choses et s'approcha de celui qui avait crié. « Que se passe-t-il, Bork, pourquoi cries-tu ? »

« Mon Jarl, quelque chose fraye en ces eaux. Ça a frappé la coque du bateau, juste en dessous de ma place. »

Dean ne voulait pas que la panique ne se fasse plus forte et il fit de son mieux pour calmer les hommes. « C'était sans doute un récif. Nous devons rester ici jusqu'à ce que le brouillard se dissipe. Rentrez les rames ! »

Les Vikings reprirent leur poste. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le brouillard était épais comme de la purée de pois. De la neige fondue et une fine couche de glace recouvraient la surface de l'eau par endroits. Mais le plus perturbant était la surface de l'eau, qui demeurait obstinément plate.

« Non, ce n'est pas un récif. » Résonna la voix de Castiel et tous le regardèrent, inquiets.

« Qu'est-ce alors ? » Dean commença à être agacé et exaspéré à cause du manque d'information.

Castiel regarda par-dessus bord. « Écoute. »

L'équipage tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'ils pouvaient. L'eau fit des remous et jaillit. De la vapeur s'éleva de l'eau immobile. Mais un autre son parvint des profondeurs. Un sifflement pitoyable et misérable s'approchait.

« Préparez-vous à accueillir cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit ! » Grogna le Viking, agrippant la poignée de son épée.

Les Vikings n'eurent pas besoin qu'on le leur dire deux fois. Le son des épées que l'on dégainait percèrent l'épais rideau du brouillard et résonnèrent. Les guerriers n'eurent pas le temps de se regrouper au centre du bateau où ils avaient entassé leurs boucliers car quelque chose s'écrasa contre leur bateau. Le côté gauche de leur navire en fut endommagé. L'eau commença à s'y engouffrer.

« Que plusieurs d'entre vous écopent. Le reste, divisez-vous en quatre groupes et surveillez chaque côté ! » Ordonna Dean avant d'aller à l'arrière du navire. Sami s'occupa de la proue.

Mais ses ordres tombèrent dans une sourde oreille lorsqu'un appendice d'une taille incroyable sortit de l'eau et frappa le mât de pin. Le mât tomba. Le bois brisé s'écrasa sur le pont. Le mât était à moitié tombé par-dessus bord.

La situation était critique. Les dégâts plus l'eau qui s'infiltrait ne promettait rien de bon.

« Je le vois, je le vois ! » cria l'un des Vikings qui surveillait à tribord. « Par les Dieux d'Asgard ! Les yeux, regardez ses yeux ! »

Le Viking ne put ajouter autre chose car le monstre sortit de l'eau. Des dents acérées, des yeux blancs grands comme des soucoupes et une tête humide de mucus apparurent face aux hommes du Berserk.

Dean fut le premier à frapper. Il visa les yeux. Quelques autres guerriers réussirent à toucher l'animal jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'eau.

« Ce n'est pas bon signe, » marmonna Sami.

Comme pour lui donner raison, le monstre sauta comme une flèche provenant des profondeurs. Le sang s'écoulait à flots de son œil. La douleur l'avait rendu fou. Avec un cri irréel, il tomba sur le bateau, le brisant en deux. Les débris sombrèrent rapidement.

Les cinquante hommes se retrouvèrent dans l'eau glacée alors que le monstre qui voulait leur défaite nageait autour d'eux.

« Retirez vos capes ! Vous allez couler sinon ! » Cria Sami dès qu'il fut en mesure de reprendre sa respiration.

« Nous devons rester groupés. Venez vers moi ! » La voix de Dean traversait le brouillard. Ses hommes suivirent sa voix et commencèrent à se réunir autour de lui.

« Dean, on doit… » Sami cria tout à coup sous la douleur et disparut sous l'eau.

« Plongez ! Il a Sami ! » Rugit Dean en donnant l'exemple.

Ce fut une surprise pour lui de constater que l'eau était plutôt claire dans les profondeurs, si bien qu'il voyait la bête attirer Sami vers le fond. Dean était un excellent nageur et il s'approcha rapidement. Il tourna la tête et vit Castiel. Le Saxon lui fit signe et le Berserk hocha la tête.

Pendant ce temps, Sami essayait de se libérer. Le poisson l'avait attrapé par la main dans laquelle il tenait son épée, l'empêchant de la combattre.

Dean s'approcha et agrippa son aileron. Il monta sur le monstre comme il aurait monté un cheval, plongea son épée dans son dos et y mit tout son poids. Le poisson fit un cri perçant et ouvrit la bouche. Il se débattit avec vigueur. Sami put libérer sa main.

Castiel avait nagé sous le ventre du monstre et l'avait ouvert d'un coup d'épée. Les boyaux tombèrent en en tas ignominieux sur sa tête. Le Saxon fut pris de nausées, mais il se hâta de sortir de là. Dean et lui prirent Sami chacun sous un bras et nagèrent à la surface. Les Vikings qui avaient plongé pour aider Sami les virent et ils firent demi-tour.

« Sami, comment tu vas ? » Demanda Dean d'une voix rauque alors qu'ils étaient de nouveau à la surface et qu'il tenait son ami par le bras qui avait été épargné.

« Je pense que je m'en suis sorti grâce à toi et à Castiel et que je survivrai si on ne meurt pas noyés, » plaisanta Sami alors qu'il examinait son bras. Il y avait de profondes marques de morsures sur son bras et il saignait modérément.

« Mon Jarl, j'aperçois quelque chose, » cria l'un des Vikings qui était à l'avant de leur groupe.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas un autre monstre, » grogna Dean.

« Non, il semblerait que c'est une île, mon Jarl, » fut la réponse.

« Puissent tous les Asgardiens en être remerciés, » soupira le Berserk de soulagement. « Est-ce loin ? »

« Non, mon Jarl. À une bonne centaine de mètres. »

« Bien, allons à terre ! » Ordonna Dean en nageant dans la direction indiquée.

« Tu peux nager, Sami ? » Demanda Castiel, inquiet. Il se faisait du souci pour son ami blessé.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je peux nager sans utiliser mes mains, » fit Sami en riant de bon cœur.

: : :

Ce fut un miracle qu'aucun membre de l'équipage n'ait péri. Tous les cinquante guerriers étaient en vie et ils atteignirent la rive. Ils arrivèrent en haut de la colline et stoppèrent leur marche. La vue qui s'offrait à eux firent se dresser leurs cheveux sur leurs têtes.

« Je n'aime pas ça, » murmura Castiel pour Sami alors qu'il serrait la poignée de son épée.

Il y avait une longue ligne de piliers en bois plantés dans le sol. Le haut des piliers étaient décorés de têtes de créatures qui avaient étrangement l'air d'être la progénitures d'humains et de bêtes.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Auteur** : Maknatuna

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

* * *

**Notes** : Suite à plusieurs péripéties, j'ai perdu foi en cette fanfiction alors que j'en étais à la moitié de la traduction.

_**Aucune correction ou vérification n'a été effectuée et aucun pdf ne sera fait.**_

_**Mon implication vis-à-vis de cette fanfiction s'arrête là.**_

**Laissez une review si vous le désirez. Elles seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur.**

* * *

Chapitre 20

« Je pense qu'aucune d'entre nous n'aime ça, » répondit Sami. Il s'approcha d'un des piliers et regarda de plus près la tête de l'une des créatures. Une figure poilue et des yeux rouges morts le regardaient. Sami leva sa lèvre supérieure.

« Venez, regardez ça, » dit Sami aux autres. Dean fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur.

« Quelle est cette créature ? » Bafouilla-t-il lorsqu'il vit les dents fines comme des aiguilles.

« Je vous suggère de ne pas toucher leurs dents si vos mains sont sans protection, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez mourir. Elles sont empoisonnées, » fit une voix venant du haut de la colline.

Les Vikings reculèrent de deux pas, leurs épées prêtes à frapper.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda Dean à l'homme qui portait un trident. L'homme n'était pas seul il avait amené avec lui dix autres hommes avec lui, qui étaient armés de petites lances.

« Mon nom est Ivar. Je suis le chef du village et ce sont mes hommes. Nous sommes des pêcheurs. » Ivar inspecta minutieusement les nouveaux venus. « Et toi, qui es-tu ? »

« Je suis Dean le Berserk. Ce sont mes guerriers. Notre bateau s'est échoué et nous avons pu nager jusqu'à ces rives. Où sommes-nous ? » Dean regarda autour de lui.

« Cet endroit n'a pas de nom. Nous l'appelons 'l'île abandonnée'. »

« C'est un nom bien étrange. Pourquoi l'avez-vous choisi ? » Fit Sami en s'imposant dans leur échange.

Ivar et les autres pêcheurs descendirent de la colline et se dirigèrent vers les Vikings. « Vous voyez ces abominations ? » Ivar montra les têtes. « Lorsque ces choses vous attaquent toutes les nuits et tuent hommes et bétail et que les Dieux ne semblent pas s'y intéresser, quel autre nom choisirez-vous ? »

« Je n'ai jamais vu pareilles créatures auparavant. Qu'est-ce ? » Le front de Dean se marqua de plis.

Ivar passa les piliers en revue, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres alors qu'il regardait les têtes décapitées des monstres. « Ils sont apparus il y a dix hivers de cela. Des rumeurs disent qu'une bête est venue d' l'Île de Feu. Lorsqu'elle arriva ici, elle donna naissance. Depuis, nous n'avons jamais eu une seule nuit paisible. Ils viennent chasser la nuit. Nous avons perdu beaucoup d'hommes dans ces combats. » Ivar planta son trident dans le sable.

Sami regard le Saxon « Je suis sûr que c'est lié à Gunda. Mais pourquoi enverrait-elle des bêtes sur son peuple ? » Murmura-t-il pour Castiel.

« Il paraît que la bête a été envoyé en guise de punition car nous avons refusé de rendre hommage à la maîtresse d l'Île de Feu, » termina Ivar.

« Tu as dit que la bête venait de l'Île de Feu. Est-ce loin d'ici ? » Le Berserk rangea son épée.

« Si tu pars à l'aube, tu y seras en milieu de journée. Pourquoi ? » Ivar plissa les yeux.

« Nous devons nous y rendre. Vous êtes des pêcheurs, vous devez avoir des bateaux. J'ai besoin que vous nous y ameniez. Vous serez largement récompensé, » termina Dean d'un air confiant.

Ivar rit. Ses hommes éclatèrent également en un rire presqu'hystérique. Dean se raidit il n'aimait pas que cet homme étrange se moque de lui. « Comment oses-tu ? Sais-tu qui je suis ? » grogna dangereusement le Viking.

Ivar cessa de rire et il lui adressa un regard intrigué. « Je sais qui tu es. Tu es un Jarl. Comment pourrais-tu nous récompenser alors que tu n'as rien ? Ton bateau a sombré. As-tu quelque chose pour me payer avec ? Vous autres Jarls êtes des menteurs, votre parole n'a pas de valeur, » dit Ivar, le sarcasme dans sa voix.

Dean perdit patience. Il dégaina son épée et s'avança. Sami manqua de s'étouffer et il bondit pour le rejoindre. « Dean, attends ! »

« Je devrais te tuer, idiot ! » fit le Berserk en agrippant Ivar par la gorge, soulevant l'homme sana aucun effort. Tout cela se produisit à une vitesse tellement que le pêcheur n'eut le temps de réagir. Il se débattit et étouffa.

« Dean, par tous les Dieux, repose-le ! »

Tous les autres villageois avaient trop peur pour attaquer. Ils étaient moins nombreux et il aurait été peu avisé de donner la charge face à des guerriers aussi brutaux et furieux que des Vikings.

« La prochaine fois, réfléchis avant d'ouvrir la bouche, as-tu compris ? » Dean laissa Iva retomber avec une telle force que les os du pêcheur craquèrent.

« N'y pense même pas ! » L'épée de Dean toucha la gorge de l'homme lorsque les yeux d'Ivar glissèrent vers l'endroit où il avait planté son trident.

Castiel, qui était demeuré silencieux tout ce temps, s'approcha des deux hommes. « Notre Jarl doit être à l'Île de Feu demain. Nous n'avons aucun bien de valeur pour vous payer, puisque notre bateau a coulé. Mais nous pouvons vous offrir autre chose à la place. » Sa voix douce eut pour effet d'apaiser les esprits.

« Et qu'est-ce que ce serait, mon garçon ? » Ivar frotta sa joue.

« Nous pouvons vous aider à combattre ces monstres. En échange, vous nous conduirez à l'île de Feu, » répondit Castiel calmement. « Si mon Jarl et vous-même êtes d'accord. » Castiel fixa Dean.

L'espace d'un instant, les yeux de Dean s'illuminèrent d'une lueur familière et Castiel réussit à peine à se retenir d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Très bien. Vous avez ma parole. » Ivar se leva. « De l'aide supplémentaire ne fera pas de mal. »

« Bien, » murmura Dean à contrecœur. « Nous vous aiderons et demain à l'aube, vous nous conduirez à l'Île de Feu. »

Ivar hocha la tête, toujours méfiant suite à ce qu'il venait de se produire. « Suivez-moi. Nous vous donnerons de la nourriture et de la chaleur. »

: : :

Comme Ivar l'avait expliqué, les monstres étaient énormes, incroyablement forts et rapides. D'un seul coup, ils pouvaient briser les vertèbres d'un taureau. Mais c'était de leurs dents dont il fallait se méfier. Le venin qu'elles renfermaient était mortel. Une seule morsure en contenait assez pour tuer douze hommes en pleine santé. La mort était lente et douloureuse. Les victimes souffraient de sensations de brûlures et d'étouffement. Leurs organes vitaux étaient détruits lentement mais sûrement, causant une dégradation telle que du sang s'écoulait de la bouche en même temps que les toux.

Les créatures étaient puissantes, mais pouvaient être vaincues. Les Vikings échafaudèrent un plan et aucun des villageois ne s'y opposa. Tous dans le village, enfants et vieillards y compris, se mirent à l'œuvre.

Le sol était dur et gelé. La neige et les couches de glace ne facilitèrent pas le creusement, mais ils réussirent en unissant leurs forces.

Un fossé de trois mètres de profondeur s'étirait le long de la palissade de bois. Il était dissimulé sous des branches et de l'herbe sèche. Au fond du trou, les Vikings y avaient mis de la paille sèche qui était enduite d'huile de lin.

Le piège était prêt. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Les enfants, les femmes et les vieillards furent mis à l'abri. Un agneau noir avait été attaché à un arbre et bêlait en trépignant.

Alors que les ténèbres approchèrent lentement et que le crépuscule engloutissait la terre, des grognements gutturaux et des grondements emplirent l'air. Les sons provenaient des bois. L'agneau bêla désespérément et essaya de s'enfuir, mais la corde le maintint en place.

Au tout début, des ombres avançaient prudemment, mais après avoir entendu l'agneau, une douzaine de silhouettes se précipitèrent vers la barrière.

« Ne bougez pas, » siffla Dean.

Les Vikings et les villageois attendirent patiemment. Les créatures écrasaient et détruisaient tout sur leur passage : les buissons, les arbrisseaux, les brindilles. Elles aboyaient, grognaient, et émirent d'autres bruits qui se rapprochaient.

« Préparez-vous ! » Le Berserk leur donna le signal.

Un hurlement retentit alors que la surface qui recouvrait le fossé s'affaissa et que les créatures tombèrent dedans.

« Lancez les torches ! » Cria Dean lorsqu'il vit que le plus grand nombre des créatures étaient tombées dans le fossé. Quelques-unes seulement rôdaient autour, mais elles ne seraient pas un problème.

Les torches volèrent dans le fossé et le feu prit immédiatement. Les hurlements devinrent insoutenables. Les créatures essayaient de grimper pour sortir, mais le fossé était trop haut. Les cris moururent.

Pendant ce temps, les pêcheurs et les Vikings s'occupaient des créatures qui n'étaient pas tombées dans le piège. Seuls deux pêcheurs moururent lors de l'assaut. Huit têtes de plus furent mises en piles pour rejoindre celles déjà empalées.

Ivar s'éloigna du groupe des villageois et alla vers Dean. « Je veux te remercier pour ton aide et m'excuser de mes propos de ce matin. » Il baissa les yeux. Le Berserk hocha la tête avec bienveillance. « Demain à l'aube, nos bateaux vous conduiront à l'Île de Feu. Venez, allons partager notre maigre repas, » les Invita Ivar.

« Hé, petit agneau. » Castiel tapota la tête de l'agneau qui était miraculeusement resté en vie avant de retourner derrière Dean. Du poisson frit et des pommes de terres firent grogner l'estomac de tous. Un bon repas était ce dont ils avaient besoin après une rude journée.

: : :

Ivar leur donna sept bateaux à l'aube et Dean le Berserk navigua vers l'Île de Feu. Le temps fut clément. Il n'y eut ni brume, pluie ou tempête sur leur chemin. Après sept heures de navigation pénible, ils virent une île au loin.

« Voici l'Île de Feu, » dit le pêcheur dans le bateau de Dean.

Le Berserk, Sami et Castiel regardèrent l'horizon. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, les contours d'un immense château se dessinèrent. Un dragon fait en fer rouge était installé sur l'une des coupoles. Le soleil à son zénith baignait le dragon de lumière, lui donnant des teintes d'un rouge écarlate sombre. La sculpture semblait en vie et était terrifiante, comme si le dragon venait tout juste d'atterrir sur le toit.

Castiel ferma les yeux et dirigea silencieusement ses prières pour Freyja.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Auteur** : Maknatuna

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

* * *

**Notes** : Suite à plusieurs péripéties, j'ai perdu foi en cette fanfiction alors que j'en étais à la moitié de la traduction.

_**Aucune correction ou vérification n'a été effectuée et aucun pdf ne sera fait.**_

_**Mon implication vis-à-vis de cette fanfiction s'arrête là.**_

**Laissez une review si vous le désirez. Elles seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur.**

* * *

Chapitre 21

« Où sont-ils ? » Gunda était furieuse. Elle était inquiète et faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. L'éclipse de soleil approchait et elle ne pouvait se calmer.

« Calme-toi, il devrait être là d'une minute à l'autre. » Gunter frottait son front, essayant d'apaiser son mal de tête.

« Je ne le peux pas, il aurait déjà dû être là ! » S'écria Gunda, sa voix se brisant.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Gunter se leva de sa chaise. « Le festin ne commencera pas sans eux, alors pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse ? »

Gunda tourna sur elle-même et fixa son frère, son visage montrant de la peur. « Tu ne comprends pas, Gunter. »

« Alors explique-toi mieux et peut-être comprendrais-je ce qu'il se passe ! » Gunter perdit patience et tapa du poing sur la table. « J'en ai assez de tes mystères et de tes secrets. Si tu as besoin de mon aide, tu devrais le dire clairement, » il baissa la voix, se sentant mal à l'aise après avoir crié sur sa sœur.

« Et si quelque chose était arrivé à leur bateau et qu'il ne pourrait pas venir ? » Gunda croisa les doigts et posa son menton sur eux.

« Je suis certain qu'ils vont bien. » Gunter posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la femme. « Tu devrais te détendre. Une future épouse ne devrait pas être fatiguée ou nerveuse. Il faut que tu sois superbe et heureuse. Je vais te laisser et je te conseille de faire ce que je t'ai dit. » Gunter embrassa son front et quitta sa chambre.

Le regard de Gunda s'attarda sur la porte close. Elle était effrayée. Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi apeurée et en détresse. Elle savait ce qui lui arriverait si elle échouait. Et ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Elle était la quatrième prêtresse, toutes les autres avaient échoué et Gunda ne voulait pas être la suivante, sachant ce qui arriverait en cas d'échec.

Elle prit son collier de perles dans ses doigts et tira dessus de frustration. Le fil se cassa et les billes blanches roulèrent sur le sol.

« Ça ne peut pas m'arriver, pas à moi ! » Répéta-t-elle comme un mantra en agrippant les draps de velours de son lit.

Le battement d'ailes et le tapotement à sa fenêtre détourna son attention. Un corbeau noir donnait des coups de bec sur le verre couleur ivoire acheté à Byzance.

« Va-t'en, stupide créature ! Éloigne-toi de moi ! » Cria Gunda en direction de l'oiseau.

Le corbeau l'observa calmement de ses yeux sages. L'oiseau battit des ailes rapidement et coassa affreusement trois fois avant de s'envoler.

Gunda frissonna. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Des cris retentirent de l'extérieur et elle s'arracha à ses pensées. Gunda courut à la fenêtre et regarda la mer. Elle vit sept embarcations qui approchaient lentement.

« Gunter ! » Fit-elle en appelant son frère et se précipita hors de sa chambre.

: : :

« N'est-ce pas majestueux ? » Demanda Dean alors qu'il regardait, émerveillé, le château.

Ils ne purent détourner le regard de l'imposante construction. Castiel était fasciné par le dragon rouge qui trônait sur le toit de la citadelle.

Leur guide, un pêcheur expérimenté aux mains calleuses, rit. « Je ne sais pas ce qui vous amène à cette île, mais ce n'est sans doute pas les affaires, mais je vais vous donner un conseil. Restez éloignés de la maîtresse de l'île. Personne n'est chanceux après l'avoir rencontrée.

Castiel et Sami se regardèrent. Dean grogna. « Ce sont des racontars, » dit-il d'un air détacha.

« Oui, ce sont des racontars, » dit le pêcheur. « Saviez-vous que trois bateaux Normands sont disparu après avoir fait escale sur cette île ? » Il plissa les yeux à cause du soleil.

« Comment le sais-tu ? Ivar a dit que vous quittez rarement votre île, » dit le Berserk sans quitter les murs du palais des yeux.

« Oh, nous savons beaucoup de choses. Nous ne quittons pas notre île, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe autour de nous, » répondit le pêcheur avec assurance.

« Qu'importe, » marmonna Dean. « J'imagine que nous le découvrirons. »

Pendant ce temps, toutes les embarcations avaient atteint la rive. Malgré l'invitation de Dean, les pêcheurs refusèrent catégoriquement de rester. Ils firent leurs adieux et se hâtèrent de naviguer vers leur île.

« Allons-y, mes amis ! » S'exclama Dean avec joie avant de marcher dans la neige épaisse en direction du château. Comme toujours, les Vikings suivirent leur chef.

« Je parie que Gunda a tué son époux pour obtenir cet endroit, » murmura Sami à Castiel tandis qu'il observait le château et ses environs.

« Mais c'était déjà à elle, pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? » Demanda Castiel naïvement.

« Oh, tu ne connais pas les femmes, mon frère. » Rit Sami, ce qui fit se retourner Dean.

« Qu'est-ce qui est amusant ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Oh, rien. Je lui racontais comment Ottar s'était saoulé et qu'il s'était mis à courir nu devant chez lui, » dit Sami sur le même ton.

Le Berserk rit et hocha la tête. « Oui, je m'en souviens. C'était très drôle. »

: : :

Comme ils l'avaient constaté, le Château du Dragon était un petit bijou. Pour entrer dans le château, il fallait passer par la barbacane. La barbacane était haute de deux mètres et faite en grès. Les gardes se tenaient sur les remparts, faisant leur ronde dans les parapets.

La porte en acier reliait la barbacane à la cour. Qui était divisée en deux. La partie possédant un mur d'enceinte plus petit contenait les étables, un puits et d'autres petits bâtiments. Le plus grand mur abritait le bâtiment principal et une petite chapelle, que Lord Robert avait fait construire lui-même. Étant croyant, il aimait y prier.

Les courtines du château étaient aussi hautes que la barbacane, et reliait quatre tours de six mètres de haut postée aux quatre coins et faites de grès et de calcaire. Il y avait des meurtrières dans les murs d'où les archers pouvaient tirer sur les intrus.

Mais la partie principale du château était un donjon de six mètres. Il était fait en silex et avait des fenêtres voûtées. Le donjon était l'endroit le plus sûr et renforcé de tout le château. Sur le toit du donjon, le dragon rouge était installé, terrifiant les ennemis de sa figure.

Alors que les Vikings s'approchaient de la barbacane, le pont-levis descendit lentement. Les chaînes massives en acier grincèrent et craquèrent.

Sur le passage se tenaient Gunda, Gunter, et les nombres de la ville accompagnés d'une douzaine de gardes. Gunda portait une robe écarlate avec une ceinture d'or. Sa robe rouge ressemblait à une flaque de sang sur la neige immaculée.

Elle semblait détendue et tranquille. Elle s'avança pour aller à la rencontre de son futur époux, tendant les mains vers Dean. « Vous êtes enfin arrivé, » murmura-t-elle lorsque leurs mains se joignirent.

« Notre navire a sombré et nous avons reçu l'aide des insulaires. Je suis navré des tracas que nous avons pu vous causer. » Le Viking la serra dans ses bras. « Grâce aux Dieux, nous avons surmonté les dangers et les obstacles pour arriver à destination. » Il embrassa sa main.

Gunter s'avança pour saluer son futur beau-frère. « Il fait bon de te voir, Dean le Berserk, » fit-il avec affection. « Je vous en prie, suivez-nous. » Gunter leur fit signe vers le château.

Avant qu'ils ne passent les portes, Gunda se pencha vers son frère et murmura dans son oreille : « Gunter, amène nos invités dans le hall. Je dois faire quelque chose d'important. Ils peuvent manger et boire autant qu'ils le voudront, mais ne touche pas à la nourriture ou à la boisson. Et ne pose aucune question jusqu'à ce que je revienne. »

Le Jarl danois s'arrêta, confus. Le ton mystérieux de sa sœur le rendit suspicieux, mais il se tourna rapidement et conduisit ses invités vers le château.

: : :

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la cour, de la musique enjouée et des salutations joyeuses résonnèrent de tous côtés. Les gens jetaient des pétales de fleurs au-dessus de leurs têtes et couvraient leur chemin de branches d'oliviers. Les Vikings furent émerveillés de l'accueil et ils regardaient partout.

Il fut difficile de garder un œil sur Dean vu que beaucoup de monde dansait, sautait, et allaient de tous côtés. Il y avait des dresseurs d'animaux qui tenaient les chaînes de pumas, d'ours dangereux et féroces, de petits singes intelligents et d'autres animaux sauvages venus de contrées exotiques.

Castiel sauta sur le côté lorsqu'un serpent surgit d'un panier ouvert devant un charmeur qui jouait de la flûte.

Sami saisit instinctivement son épée tandis qu'il observait le grand serpent brun. « Nous devrions parler à Gunter et lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Bon sang, je déteste ces choses, » grogna Sami.

« Penses-tu qu'il nous croira ? Je ne le crois pas. Je pense que ça le rendra fou de rage, croyant que nous insultons sa sœur. » Castiel secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Eh bien, nous devrions essayer et voir ce qu'il en pense. »

Un petit groupe de cracheurs de feu croisa leur chemin et la procession s'arrêta. La fumée et les flammes brouillèrent leur vision. L'audience cria et applaudit, en liesse. Les musiciens, les acteurs et les farceurs en plus de la population rendaient leur avancée pratiquement impossible.

Le vent froid souffla, apportant avec lui des nuages noirs dans le ciel. Les torches dans les mains des fakirs s'éteignirent.

« Gunter, » l'interpella Sami, essayant de se faire entendre avec les cris et les rires bruyants.

Gunter s'arrêta et se retourna. « Oui, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il aimablement.

« Nous devons discuter. » Dirent Sami et Castiel en même temps.

« Oui, bien entendus, mais entrons d'abord. Nous parlerons une fois attablés. »

La foule se massait contre eux de tous côtés et les Vikings furent poussés vers la tour principale. Gunter les conduisit dans le grand hall, où une table immense couverte de nourriture appétissante les attendait. Alors que les Vikings entraient dans le hall, la lourde porte se referma derrière eux.

« Oui, que se passe-t-il ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda Gunter alors qu'il avançait vers la table.

Sami le regarda intensément, fronçant les sourcils. « C'est à propos de votre sœur. »

Gunter s'arrêta brusquement et le regarda d'un air confus. « Gunda ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Sami déglutit nerveusement avant de répondre. « Elle compte sacrifier Dean. C'est une prêtresse de la déesse Hel. »

Gunter fixa Sami comme s'il était fou. Après un silence tendu, il éclata de rire. « Eh bien, c'est la plaisanterie la plus étrange qu'il m'ait été donnée d'entendre. »

Tout à coup, Castiel perdit souffle et pâlit. « Où sont Dean et Gunda ? »

Sami regarda autour de lui et jura en constatant l'absence de Dean dans le hall.

Gunter s'arrêta de rire, devenu tout à coup mortellement sérieux. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Nous vous l'avons dit. Gunda est prêtresse d'Hel et elle va sacrifier Dean en son honneur avant que l'éclipse de soleil ne se termine. Nous devons les trouver. » Sami dégaina son épée. « Vikings, souvenez-vous de ce que Ulvhat nous a dit. Ne touchez à rien ! » Hurla-t-il.

Gunter était visiblement stupéfait et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de se produire.

Castiel eut pitié de lui et essaya d'expliquer. « Votre sœur veut notre mort pour que nous ne puissions nous opposer à ses desseins. Elle a empoisonné la nourriture et les boissons. Notre sorcier nous en a avertis avant notre départ. »

Le visage de Gunter rougit de rage. « Je jure par Odin et Thor que si c'est une blague, je ne permettrai pas que vous insultiez ma sœur ! » Siffla-t-il.

« Très bien, et que ferez-vous si nous avons raison ? » Demanda sévèrement Sami.

« Alors je la tuerai moi-même, » répondit Gunter sans détourner les yeux de Sami.

« Sami, regarde, » fit tout à coup l'un des Vikings. Il tenait un gros rat.

« Nous pouvons prouver nos dires, » dit Sami à Gunter et il porta le rat à la table. Il prit un petit morceau de fromage et le donna au rat. Le rongeur commença à mâcher. Après quelques bouchées, il couina et commença à se convulser. Quelques secondes plus tard, le rat était mort.

Sami fixa Gunter, qui ouvrait et refermait la bouche, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Sami déposa le rat au sol. « Vikings, suivez-moi, nous devons trouver notre Jarl ! » Cria-t-il et alla aux portes. Ses quarante compagnons et un Gunter encore sous le choc le suivirent.

Mais ils découvrirent que les portes en bois avaient été barricadées de l'autre côté.

: : :

« Où allons-nous, Gunda ? » Dean était surpris alors que Gunda continuait de le tirer par la main, l'attirant vers le forêt.

« Viens, Dean. Je veux vous montrer un endroit spécial, » dit-elle en souriant alors qu'ils passaient par les portes du château.

« J'ai oublié d'en parler à mes hommes. » La voix de Dean semblait inquiète.

« Gunter est avec eux. S'ils ont besoin de quelque chose, il s'en occupera, » lui assura la jeune femme.

Ils tournèrent à gauche et marchèrent vers une forêt de trembles. Dean ne remarqua pas le sourire victorieux sur le visage de Gunda lorsque les nuages noirs assombrirent le ciel et que le soleil disparut. La terre tomba dans les ténèbres.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à entrer dans le bois lorsque, sortie de nulle part, une mendiante apparut. Elle se planta sur leur chemin avec détermination.

« Ma Lady, je n'ai pas mangé depuis des jours, donnez-moi quelques pièces pour que je puisse acheter du pain pour mes enfants, » supplia-t-elle Gunda.

« Hors de mon chemin, gueuse ! » fit Gunda de dégoût, essayant de passer.

La mendiante tomba à genoux et attrapa les pans de la robe de Gunda. « Soyez miséricordieuse, » supplia-t-elle. « Je ne demande rien pour moi. Mes enfants meurent de faim. »

Gunda lui donna des coups de pieds et retira la robe de ses mains. « Comment oses-tu ? Ne sais-tu pas qui je suis ? » Cria-t-elle de rage.

Mais la femme ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se colla et entourant les jambes de Dean de ses bras. « Mon Lord, je vois que votre cœur est généreux, je vous en prie, aidez mes enfants. » Elle pleura misérablement.

Dean eut le cœur lourd. Il se pencha et l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds. « Que puis-je te donner, pauvre femme ? Mon bateau a coulé et tout ce que je possède est dans les profondeurs, » dit-il avec inquiétude.

« Ne l'écoutez pas, mon Lord, venez avec moi. » Gunda tira sur la manche de Dean.

La mendiante baissa la tête et murmura : « Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent. » Elle sourit mystérieusement avant de s'éloigner.

« Quelle femme singulière, » marmonna le Viking alors qu'il suivait Gunda, qui courrait presque vers les bois.

« Gunda, attendez, » appela-t-il alors qu'elle entrait dans les bois.

Il fit quatre colonnes blanches. Quelques marches menaient à un bassin en marbre, qui se trouvait au milieu des colonnes. Le bassin était rempli d'une substance rouge irréelle qui ressemblait à du sang.

« Gunda, où êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que nous… » Dean cria tout à coup de douleur et prit sa tête entre ses mains. « Que… » Il recommença mais ne put terminer alors qu'une vague de douleur plus intense se fracassait contre lui.

Il hurla et tomba à genoux. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était en feu. Son sang bouillait, ses os faisaient mal, et ses muscles étaient tendus au point de se déchirer. Le corps tout entier de Dean trembla et se contracta. Il ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux. Puis il commença à tousser et à vomir. Une masse verte épaisse sortit comme un ruisseau de sa bouche.

Tout à coup, le tonnerre secoua la terre. Un vent furieux hurla dans les arbres. La surface du bassin bouillit et remua.

Dean réussit enfin à inspirer. Il se leva lentement et regarda autour de lui. Il secoua la tête et plissa les yeux. « Où suis-je ? » Murmura-t-il, perplexe.

Un cri le surprit et il réussit à peine à sauter sur le côté pour éviter le coup. Il se retourna rapidement et vit Gunda, qui tenait un lourd bâton.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où suis-je et qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? » Cria Dean aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« Meurs, bâtard ! » Cria-t-elle en l'attaquant de nouveau, essayant désespérément de le jeter dans le bassin.

« Où est Castiel ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, chienne ? » Grogna Dean en agrippant ses poignets.

« Il est mort, tout comme tous tes amis, » rit elle hystériquement. Le délire et la folie se lisaient dans ses yeux noirs.

« Tu mens, » riposta Dean.

La réponse de Gunda fut étouffée par un grondement de tonnerre. Le bâton tomba de ses mains. Elle cria et donna un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe du Viking. Dean cria sous la douleur et se plia, mais il réussit à la frapper au visage. Gunda tomba au sol, inconsciente.

Un tremblement de terre secoua la terre. La forêt fut remplie de sons effrayants. Les oiseaux et les animaux hurlaient, couinaient et criaient partout autour. Le bassin frémit une fois de plus. Dean dégaina son épée et cria :

« Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! »

: : :

Les Vikings tentaient de casser la porte lorsque Cas gémit de douleur et agrippa son bras gauche.

« Que se passe-t-il, Castiel ? » Sami arrêta de s'occuper de la porte et regarda son frère juré.

« Je crois que c'est encore le signe, » marmonna le Saxon alors qu'il relevait rapidement sa manche. Son bras était couvert de sang.

« Dean est en danger… » Castiel pâlit et il saisit le manche de son épée de ses doigts tremblants. Comme pour prouver ses dires, un cri désespéré s'éleva des bois :

« Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! »

Castiel haleta et, sans vraiment réfléchir, il courut à la fenêtre. Il brisa le verre et regarda en direction des bois.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Gunter, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

« J'essaye de sauver mon Jarl, » dit simplement Castiel.

« Vous allez mourir, Castiel ! Les murs de ce château sont trop hauts ! » S'exclama Gunter.

« C'est sans doute mieux comme ça, » rit amèrement Castiel.

Sami s'avança vers la fenêtre, mais Castiel l'arrêta. « Non, Sami. Ne fais pas ça. »

Sami hocha la tête d'un air entendu. « Puisse Freyja te protéger, Castiel, » dit-il, sa voix se brisant.

Castiel fit un signe de la tête et sauta.

« Cela fait combien de temps ? » Demanda Gunter d'une voix rauque.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Sami sortit de son étonnement.

« Cela fait combien de temps qu'il aime Dean ? » Expliqua Gunter.

« Pas mal de temps. »

« Et Dean ? »

« Aussi. Il l'a aimé jusqu'à ce que votre sœur n'embrouille son esprit. » Sami sourit amèrement.

« Je suis désolé. Si seulement je l'avais su. » La voix de Gunter était emplie de regrets.

Des bruits de pas retentirent de l'autre côté de la porte et quelqu'un retira les barricades de la porte. Des guerriers armés se précipitèrent dans la salle.

« Pensez-vous que nous ne découvririons pas les sales plans de votre maîtresse ? » Rugit Sami. « Vikings, chargez ! » Ordonna-t-il et attaqua avec fureur. Gunter fut le premier à le suivre. Avec un cri de guerre, il attaqua les intrus. Les Vikings, qui étaient furieux avec tout ce qu'ils s'était passé, retournèrent la table et chargèrent les hommes de Gunda.

: : :

Le cœur de Castiel essayait d'exploser alors qu'il s'était rué dans le vide. Il avait sauté d'une hauteur de six mètres et il n'était pas certain d'y survivre lorsqu'il heurterait le sol. Son dernier espoir était que la neige épaisse amortirait sa chute. Le Saxon pria Freyja. « Je t'en prie, aide-moi. Je t'en supplie ! »

La collision avec le sol fut terrible et il crut que tous ses os étaient brisés. Il s'était enfoncé dans une épaisse couche de neige et suffoquait. Petit à petit, Castiel sentit qu'il pouvait bouger ses mains et ses jambes, puis il se mit à sortir de la couverture de neige. Il était hors du château.

Il frotta sa cheville et boitilla vers les bois.

: : :

Dean attendit une réponse, tendant l'oreille. Le seul son qu'il entendit fut une sorte de bruit d'eau derrière lui. Il se retourna. Le Berserk sentit ses cheveux se hérisser. Six créatures, mi-homme mi-serpent, l'observaient du bassin. Elles se tenaient sur leurs queues de serpent. Des yeux rouges le regardèrent férocement. Leurs torses étaient couverts d'épaisses écailles noires. Les créatures n'avaient ni nez ni oreilles. Des trous qui leurs servaient d'oreilles s'écoulait une sorte de liquide sombre. Chaque créature portait une dague affutée.

Dean fut trop surpris pour bouger jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement attire son attention. Il tourna la tête et vit Gunda qui s'était assise et massait ses tempes.

« Gundaaaa… » Siffla l'une des créatures en nageant vers le bord du bassin.

Gunda, surprise, ouvrit les yeux. Immédiatement, elle fut saisie d'une peur sans nom.

« Tu as échoué… » La langue fourchue de la créature darda hors de sa bouche.

« Non… Non… Non, je vous l'ai apporté… » protesta faiblement Gunda.

« Tu devais le jeter dans le bassin. » sifflèrent en cœur les autres créatures alors qu'elles s'avançaient.

Avant que Gunda puisse répondre, la main de la première créature s'étendit incroyablement et agrippa la femme par les cheveux. De son autre main, elle saisit sa robe. La main dans ses cheveux tira d'un coup sec. Le cri de Gunda fut assourdissant. Dean se sentit nauséeux lorsqu'il vit le cuir chevelu arraché dans la main de la créature. Les autres créatures nagèrent hors du bassin vers Gunda, qui se débattait. Elles l'encerclèrent. Ce que Dean vit, il n'aurait pu l'imaginer même dans ses pires cauchemars.

Les créatures tinrent les mains et les jambes de Gunda tandis que l'une d'elle brisait et broyait chacun de ses os. La voix de Gunda était rauque à force de crier. Des chairs ensanglantées et des veines étaient visibles sur son crâne. Sa robe rouge, mise en lambeaux, tomba au sol tandis que son corps nu et torturé se tortillait sous les griffes de ses bourreaux.

Dean ne pensa pas que cela pourrait être pire jusqu'à ce qu'une main griffue n'ouvre le ventre de Gunda, en retirant ses boyaux. Le souffle de Gunda resta coincé dans sa gorge alors que son corps était à l'agonie. Les créatures la laissèrent tomber au sol et fixèrent leur regard sur Dean.

Le Berserk fit deux pas en arrière. « N'osez même pas, fils de serpents, ou quoi que vous soyez ! » Grogna-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Il sectionna une grande partie de la queue qui essaya de le frapper. La créature cria et attaqua. Dean sauta immédiatement sur le côté, se retourna, et enfonça son épée dans la gorge de la créature. Elle tomba au sol, se tortillant et crachant du sang. La seconde créature fut décapitée par l'épée de Dean, bien que le monstre réussit à frapper Dean au bras.

Les quatre autres monstres encerclèrent le Berserk. Dean agrippa son épée fermement. « Approchez, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! » Rugit-il alors qu'il levait son épée.

: : :

Castiel haletait et était à bout de souffle lorsqu'il arriva aux colonnes de marbre. Il avait entendu des cris, des sifflements, et le bruit du métal alors qu'il était entré dans les bois, mais il ne comprit réellement ce que c'était que lorsqu'il vit la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il remarqua la silhouette de Dean, qui était entourée de monstres incroyables. Le Viking était couvert de sang et il avait du mal à tenir sur ses pieds. Trois créatures étaient toujours en vie. Trois autres gisaient à terre.

« Dean ! » Cria Castiel alors qu'il courrait pour rejoindre son amant.

« Cas, tu es en vie… » Le Viking s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde et sourit de bonheur. Ce fut suffisant pour que l'une des créatures le frappe dans le ventre.

« Non ! » Cria Castiel qui franchit la distance les séparant d'un saut.

Il ne sut trop comment il porta des coups de tous côtés. Le Saxon était rapide et furieux. Il semblait que même les armées d'Hel ne pourraient l'arrêter. Les monstres tentèrent désespérément de le réduire en pièces, mais leurs écailles jouèrent en la faveur de Castiel.

La dernière créature, la poitrine ouverte et le cœur arraché, tomba au sol et Castiel, couvert de leur sang de la tête aux pieds, planta son épée dans le sol.

Il tomba à genoux près du corps de Dean. Le Viking avait beaucoup de blessures et de coups. Il semblait qu'aucune partie de son corps n'avait été épargnée.

« Dean, tiens bon, Dean… » Castiel le tint dans ses bras. « Je vais te sortir de là, je te le jure ! Ne me fais pas ça, tu m'entends, Dean ? » Il embrassa les joues de Dean, son front, ses paupières et ses lèvres.

Dean gloussa et du sang s'écoula du coin de sa bouche.

« Ne parle pas, je t'en prie, » la voix de Castiel se brisa et il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues.

« Cas… Je suis… Tellement désolé pour… tout, » dit Dean d'une voix rauque en tapotant la poitrine du Saxon.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Dean, ça ne l'était pas, » murmura Castiel en les berçant tous deux dans ses bras.

« Cas, je me meurs, » dit Dean calmement. « Je peux mourir en paix maintenant que je sais que tu m'as pardonné. »

Castiel reprit. « N'ose même pas, Dean, tu m'entends ? N'ose même pas me quitter, ou je le jure par mon Dieu ou tes Dieux et des Déesses, et tous les Dieux ici-bas que je te trouverai et que je te botterai les fesses ! » La voix du Saxon se brisa et il sanglota.

« Cas, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ? » Murmura Dean. Il lui était difficile de parler.

« Tout ce que tu voudras, Dean. » Castiel étouffa un autre sanglot.

« Chante-moi la chanson que ta mère a chanté à ton père avant qu'il n'aille vers sa dernière bataille. » Le Viking ferma les yeux.

Le Saxon gémit amèrement. Il ferma les yeux avec force et commença d'une voix tremblante :

« Ferme les yeux, et suis le chemin de tes rêves,

Libère ton esprit de tes tracas et repose-toi,

La nuit a tout juste commencé, le temps est ce qu'il reste,

Dors dans mes bras, repose ta tête contre ma poitrine… »

Dean sourit. « Je t'aime, » dit-il et ses doigts caressèrent doucement les lèvres de Castiel.

« Je t'aime aussi, Dean, » gémit Castiel.

La main du Viking retomba et sa tête roula sur le côté.

« Dean ? Dean ? Non, non, noooooooooooooooon ! » Cria Castiel.

Son cri s'éleva vers le ciel. Le tonnerre gronda, les éclairs lacérèrent le ciel, et des trombes d'eau s'abattirent, noyant tout sur son passage.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Auteur** : Maknatuna

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

* * *

**Notes** : Suite à plusieurs péripéties, j'ai perdu foi en cette fanfiction alors que j'en étais à la moitié de la traduction.

_**Aucune correction ou vérification n'a été effectuée et aucun pdf ne sera fait.**_

_**Mon implication vis-à-vis de cette fanfiction s'arrête là.**_

**Laissez une review si vous le désirez. Elles seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur.**

* * *

Chapitre 22

Sami la Hache Sanglante était le meilleur guerrier de Dean. Il était incroyablement fort et courageux. Son énorme hache à double tranchant terrifiait ses ennemis, qui fuyaient à sa seule vue. Il pouvait facilement massacrer sept ou huit hommes sans aucune aide. Sami et Dean s'étaient toujours battus aux côtés de l'autre sur le champ de bataille. Ils pouvaient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre. Sami était irremplaçable et Dean le savait. Tout comme leurs pères, qui avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde, Dean et Sami avaient suivi leur exemple. Ils étaient inséparables depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Ils avaient joué ensemble, mangeaient ensemble, s'étaient mis dans de beaux draps ensemble, et s'était battus ensemble. Si quelqu'un leur avait demandé quelle était la chose à laquelle ils accordaient le plus de valeur dans leur vie, ils n'hésiteraient pas une seconde et affirmeraient que c'était leur amitié.

Dean était alors âgé de vingt ans lorsqu'il prit part à sa première vraie bataille. Sami avait été près de lui, bien qu'il n'eût alors que seize hivers. Le père de Dean avait fait une alliance avec un Jarl Suédois et lui avait apporté son aide contre de nombreuses tribus barbares qui ne cessaient de tourmenter ses terres et ses habitants.

Sami se souvenait de chaque instant de cette bataille sanglante. Les cris, les gémissements des blessés, le fer s'entrechoquant – et, bien entendu, les piles de corps mutilés. Il sentait une vague d'excitation traverser son sang qui lui donnait le vertige. Mais la chose qu'il avait trouvé la plus fascinante avait été de se battre aux côtés de Dean.

Sami savait que son ami était appelé un Berserk, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu tomber dans cette étrange extase insoupçonnable jusqu'à ce jour. Un coup d'œil suffisait à se souvenir de ce qu'était un Berserk.

Les Berserks étaient considérés comme étant les guerriers bénis d'Odin qui le rejoindraient à Valhalla après leur mort. Les Berserks rongeaient les bords de leurs boucliers et se lanceraient dans la frénésie de la bataille, effrayant leurs ennemis. Ils étaient des guerriers terrifiants, se battant avec une force et une furie incroyable.

Jusqu'au jour de sa mort, Sami se souviendrait du moment où il s'était arrêté, émerveillé, et avait vu Dean dans une rage folle. Les yeux de Dean avaient alors luit d'une folie flamboyante les grognements gutturaux sortant de sa gorge étaient inhumains. Il avait déjà tué cinq rivaux et ne comptait pas s'arrêter. Sami n'avait pas remarqué un barbare armé d'un bâton qui s'était faufilé derrière lui. Le cri qu'avait poussé Dean pour l'avertir l'avait arraché à son admiration et il réussit à sauter sur le côté, mais l'homme avait eu le temps de lui porter un coup. Le bâton avait brisé la clavicule de Sami. Le cri à en faire éclater les tympans qu'il avait alors poussé fit se retourner Dean. Sami était étalé sur le sol et le barbare se tenait au-dessus de lui pour l'achever. La hache de Sami avait été jetée hors de portée… Mais l'attaquant n'eut jamais l'occasion de porter le coup final, car sa tête tomba sur les cuisses de Sami.

La bataille, qui dura sept longues heures, s'acheva avec la victoire triomphante du Jarl Suédois. Le même jour, une chose plus importante encore arriva : Dean et Sami devinrent frères de sang.

: : :

Sami et Gunter, suivis par les autres Vikings, s'arrêtèrent net dès qu'ils entrèrent dans les bois. Un hurlement s'éleva jusqu'au ciel. Le grondement de l'orage ne réussissait pas à couvrir le cri. Dès que Sami sortit de sa stupeur, il montra une direction.

« Ça venait de là ! »

Leurs pas résonnèrent dans la boue et les flaques qui s'étaient formés à cause de la pluie battante. La vue devant eux leurs nouèrent le ventre et hérissa leurs cheveux.

Des créatures terrifiantes avec des queues de serpent gisaient au sol. Quelques-unes d'entre elles étaient décapitées, d'autres étaient démembrées. Le cadavre d'une femme reposait tout près, mutilé presque au-delà de toute reconnaissance.

Les yeux de Gunter s'écarquillèrent. « Par tous les Dieux… » fit-il d'une voix rauque, avant de se retourner pour vomir.

La vue était tellement déroutante que personne ne remarqua la silhouette agenouillée au sol. Alors que Sami tourna les yeux vers elle, il poussa un cri.

Castiel était à genou dans une mare de boue et de sang, qui étaient rincés par la pluie. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le corps toujours dans ses bras.

Sami et les autres guerriers se précipitèrent vers lui. « Qu'est-il arrivé, Castiel ? » Sami ne put contrôler sa voix, qui sortit comme un cri.

Le Saxon leva lentement le regard et regarda son frère juré avec une expression vide. Gunter s'agenouilla près de lui et toucha doucement la gorge de Dean à la recherche de son pouls. « Il est encore en vie. Il faut l'amener au château. »

Sami hocha la tête et regarda les Vikings. « Il faut le porter au château. »

Sans hésiter, quatre Vikings retirèrent leurs capes et se hâtèrent de faire un brancard improvisé.

Sami posa doucement sa main sur le bras du Saxon. « Castiel, lâche-le. »

« Non, » fit-il en gémissant.

« Si tu ne le laisses pas, nous n'allons pas pouvoir l'aider et il mourra, » le coupa Gunter.

Les yeux de Castiel fixèrent misérablement les yeux hommes et ils détournèrent le regard, incapable de supporter la douleur qu'ils lisaient dans le sien.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir, » dit-il, une lueur désespérée au point d'en être malsaine dans le regard. Le Saxon desserra sa prise. Les Vikings portèrent doucement Dean à leurs capes et le soulevèrent.

« Viens, » Sami tendit la main vers Castiel. Le Saxon la prit et se leva.

« À mon souvenir, ma sœur… » Gunter s'interrompit. « La sorcière avait de bons guérisseurs au château. Ils vous aideront, » dit-il.

Sami ne dit rien. Sa tête était remplie de préoccupations.

: : :

Les guérisseurs du château examinèrent attentivement les blessures de Dean. Ils secouèrent la tête avec regret. « Nous sommes désolés, mon Lord, nous ne pouvons le sauver. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire est de soulager sa douleur et de repousser sa mort à quelques jours. »

Il sembla que cela eut pour effet de réduire tout le monde au silence. Les articulations que fit craquer nerveusement Sami fut le seul son qui brisa le silence qui les tourmentait.

« Nous pouvons amener Ulvhat ici. Il est notre dernier espoir. » La voix rauque de Castiel passa au travers du rideau de désespoir.

Gunter, qui avait posé ses mains contre le mur, leva la tête. « Gunda avait les corbeaux les plus rapides que je connaisse. Ils peuvent atteindre vos terres en un jour. Je vais aller mander immédiatement l'envoi d'un message. »

« Ulvhat sera là dans cinq jours si le temps est clément, » murmura Sami.

« Pourra-t-il tenir ? » Castiel fixa le corps immobile de Dean sur le lit.

« Nous ferons de notre mieux, mon Lord. » Les guérisseurs inclinèrent la tête.

« Alors faites-le. » Gunter quitta la salle pour aller trouver les éleveurs d'oiseau.

: : :

Le destin était une chose bien singulière. Il semblait qu'il se faisait un malin plaisir à tester les sentiments qu'éprouvaient Dean et Castiel envers l'autre. Il aimait poser des obstacles sur leur chemin. Il n'y avait pas de répit pour les braves.

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps lorsque Sami entra dans la chambre où Dean reposait. Castiel était assis dans une grande chaise près de lui. Il semblait fatigué et lessivé. Cela faisait quatre jours que le corbeau avait quitté l'Île de Feu et il n'avait pas mangé la moindre bouchée de pain. Le Saxon n'avait pas non plus dormi depuis cette horrible journée, à part quelques moments d'inconscience à cause de la fatigue. Son corps avait besoin de se reposer, mais Castiel avait obstinément refusé de partir de la chambre de Dean.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? » La voix grave de Sami le surprit, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

Le Saxon le regarda de ses yeux rougis de fatigue. Sami savait qu'il était à bout et que s'il continuait ainsi, son corps ne tiendrait pas le coup.

« Je fais la même chose qu'il a fait pour moi, » répondit Castiel. Sa voix était tellement enrouée qu'il était difficile de la reconnaître. « Lorsque je me débattais pour rester en vie, il l'avait pas quitté mon chevet pendant des jours et des nuits. Je fais ce que je dois faire. »

Sami ne répondit pas. Il savait que Castiel avait raison. Et il aurait fait la même chose s'il avait été à a place. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du Saxon et il la serra doucement en signe de compassion.

« Alors je vais rester ici aussi. Je ne peux pas dormir non plus. » Sami s'installa dans une autre chaise et resta silencieux.

Tous deux prièrent pour qu'Ulvhat arriverait à temps pour sauver Dean.

: : :

Personne ne sut par quel miracle ou quelle déité avait aidé Ulvhat, mais celui-ci arriva un jour avant la date prévue. Le sorcier semblait impressionnant. Ses longs cheveux blancs et sa barbe étaient ébouriffés par le vent. Son visage était sombre et sérieux alors qu'il marchait en direction du château accompagné de Gunter, Sami, et des autres Vikings qui étaient venus avec Ulvhat. Les autochtones furent intimidés par son apparence et se précipitèrent pour le voir.

Les yeux de Castiel s'ouvrirent brusquement lorsque les portes claquèrent en se refermant. Alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit le regard sérieux et sympathique d'Ulvhat qui le transperça.

« Ulvhat, » murmura-t-il, incapable de prononcer son nom à voix haute.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le lit. Il souleva les couvertures et examina les blessures de Dean. L'examen en règle dura une heure, pendant laquelle personne ne dit mot.

Ulvhat se tourna vers Gunter. « Faites venir des serviteurs je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de choses. »

Alors que les serviteurs entraient, le sorcier expliqua ce dont il avait besoin. Après quelques minutes tendues, ils revinrent et posèrent sur la table toutes les choses qu'avait demandé Ulvhat.

Gunter leur ordonna d'allumer plus de torches pour que le sorcier puisse avoir toute la lumière dont il avait besoin pour travailler.

« À présent, je veux que tout le monde nous laisse, » déclara Ulvhat. « Et autre chose, » dit-il en direction de Sami, « et fais dormir cet idiot avant qu'il ne se tue. » Ulvhat montra Castiel du doigt.

Malgré la situation sérieuse, Sami ne put retenir un rire. « Viens, Castiel. »

Gunter fut le premier à quitter la salle. Sami attendit que le Saxon se lèvre. Ils franchirent tous deux la porte.

« Je crois qu'Ulvhat peut le sauver, tout comme il… » Sami fut interrompu par un grand bruit sourd.

Il se retourna pour voir Castiel allongé sur le sol. La fatigue, la nervosité et le manque de sommeil et de nourriture avaient eu raison de lui et il s'était évanoui.

« Bon sang, quel idiot… » Jura Sami qui se précipita à ses côtés. Il souleva Castiel et se dépêcha d'aller à ma chambre du Saxon.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Auteur** : Maknatuna

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

* * *

**Notes** : Suite à plusieurs péripéties, j'ai perdu foi en cette fanfiction alors que j'en étais à la moitié de la traduction.

_**Aucune correction ou vérification n'a été effectuée et aucun pdf ne sera fait.**_

_**Mon implication vis-à-vis de cette fanfiction s'arrête là.**_

**Laissez une review si vous le désirez. Elles seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur.**

* * *

Chapitre 23

_Des bougies vacillantes… Des ombres dansantes… Une respiration laborieuse… Un front couvert de sueur… Des murmures étouffés… Des cris… « Calme-toi »… « Chut, je suis là »… Des doigts qui touchaient doucement des lèvres sèches et gercées… « Tu es en sécurité, je suis là, mon amour »… Des toux… Du sang… Une voix rauque… Son nom sortant des lèvres du malade… « Dors, je reste près de toi »… Des yeux qui se fermaient lentement… Une respiration calme…_

Castiel soupira et un sourire amer dansa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Les souvenirs tempêtèrent dans son esprit.

Le souvenir de Dean, allongé dans un lit et se débattant pour rester en vie, le hantera pour le reste de sa vie. Rien ne pourrait les effacer ou les lui faire oublier. Presque deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident à l'Île de Feu. Les cauchemars s'attaquaient toujours à Castiel la nuit, le réveillant avec le nom de Dean coincé dans sa gorge.

Il voyait encore les créatures dans les ténèbres qui frappaient et poignardaient Dean. Bien plus tard seulement, il se rendait compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve et le Saxon reposait alors sa fidèle épée, le présent de Dean. Haletant et frissonnant, il reposait alors sa tête sur l'oreiller, essayant en vain de trouver le sommeil.

Le bateau tanguait doucement d'un côté à l'autre sur la mer couleur émeraude. Les chauds rayons du soleil d'août resplendissaient à sa surface. La rive était à peine visible.

Castiel étira ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et fredonna. La chaleur tant attendue de l'été léchait son corps nu et le Saxon l'appréciait. Quelque chose frotta ses côtes. Castiel ouvrit les yeux et regarda. Immédiatement, il fut accueilli par deux yeux verts magnifiques et un sourire suffisant qui le fit fondre comme du beurre. Il rit doucement lorsque le propriétaire de ces yeux verts frotta son nez de nouveau contre lui.

« Tu sembles inquiet, » dit Dean, en appui sur ses coudes. Son nez traça de petits motifs sur l'abdomen de Castiel.

« Quelques vieux souvenirs. » Le Saxon reposa sa main sur la tête du Viking.

Dean leva sa tête et écarta quelques mèches rebelles de ses épaules. « Cas, ne t'en préoccupe plus. Je suis en vie, tu le vois. »

« Je sais, » dit Castiel en souriant. « Cela ne me plaît pas de m'en souvenir. Des fois ils refont juste surface. »

Dean ne répondit pas. Il resta près de Castiel au bout du bateau, regardant le ciel clair. Tout comme Castiel, il était dénudé, appréciant le soleil estival. Sa peau était colorée d'une couleur halée envoûtante. Les blessures de son combat à l'Île de Feu avaient laissé des cicatrices blanches sur son ventre et ses bras, mais cela ne l'en rendait que plus viril.

« Je ne peux pas croire que Gunter nous ait donné le Château du Dragon comme présent, » soupira Dean.

« Il a regretté énormément lorsqu'il a découvert pour nous. Gunter a affirmé que toute cette aventure avec le mariage n'aurait pas commencé s'il avait su pour nous dès le départ. » Castiel mâchait une tige de trèfle.

« C'est un homme bien. Je l'apprécie. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa sœur était une sorcière. Et je lui apporterai mon aide chaque fois qu'il en aura besoin, » dit Dean avec sincérité.

« Je sais que tu le feras et je t'aime pour ça. » Les doigts de Castiel chatouillèrent la cuisse du Viking. Dean rit comme un fou.

« Hé, tu vas faire peut au poisson et le filet va rester vide, » le réprimanda Castiel, l'air faussement en colère. Le Saxon savait parfaitement où se trouvaient les points sensibles de Dean et parfois, lorsqu'il était d'humeur taquine, il le torturait sans merci et Dean le suppliait d'avoir pitié de lui entre deux rires et larmes de joie.

« Cas, pour l'amour des Dieux… » Les yeux de Dean étaient humides, son corps secoué de frissons incontrôlables. Castiel était allongé au-dessus de lui, avec une main qui tenait celles de Dean au-dessus de sa tête tandis que l'autre chatouillait sans cesse et donnait de petits coups près des côtes de Dean.

Un coup bien placé u grand damne de Dean, fit couiner le Viking honteusement et son corps tressauta, jetant Castiel sur le côté. Immédiatement et d'humeur joueuse, Dean se jeta sur lui, couvrant Castiel de son propre corps et l'immobilisant.

« Pourquoi m'intéresserai-je à du petit poisson alors que j'ai attrapé quelque chose de bien plus gros ? » Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire malicieux. Il plaça un genou entre les cuisses du Saxon et les écarta doucement. « Encore mieux, » ronronna le Viking qui s'allongea entre les jambes de son amant.

C'était une pure béatitude. C'étaient là les moments que Castiel chérissait par-dessus tout. Du pur bonheur. Qu'aurait-il pu désirer de plus ? La chaleur l'endormait. Son esprit commença à se laisser porter et il s'assoupit. Castiel soupira de contentement alors que sa tête roula sur le côté, fermant les yeux. Mais son répit ne dura pas bien longtemps.

Les mains de Dean qui l'immobilisaient contre le fond du bateau descendirent le long de ses bras. Castiel mordit sa lèvre et gémit. Dean gloussa de satisfaction. Il savait que l'intérieur des bras de Castiel étaient son point faible et que des caresses bien placées le rendaient fou.

« Dean, ce n'est pas juste, » gémit Castiel alors que les doigts furent remplacés par une bouche chaude. « Ce… C'est trop… Aaah… » Castiel alla contre ses hanches et frissonna sous son amant.

« Trop quoi, Cas ? » Le grognement bas de Dean eut pour effet de provoquer une respiration erratique chez le Saxon. La peau de Castiel se couvrit de chair de poule lorsque Dean lécha son téton avant de souffler dessus.

« Dean… » Il rendait déjà les armes alors que le Viking avait à peine commencé.

« Hum ? » La langue de Dean s'occupait de son nombril à présent.

« Ce n'est pas juste. Laisse-moi te toucher aussi, » gémit Castiel lorsque les mains du Viking reprirent leur place sur ses poignets et l'immobilisèrent de nouveau.

« Désolé, mais je ne crois pas. Je m'amuse énormément, » Dean lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Oh, idiot, » grogna Castiel désespérément lorsque Dean commença à lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses. La tête du Saxon cogna contre le fond du bateau avec un bruit sourd. « Oh, tu m'as bien eu… »

« On y arrive. »

Le Viking redoubla en efforts pour rendre son amant fou. Il lécha et suça sa peau délicate, faisant de son mieux pour y laisser une marque.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Castiel fut retourné sur le ventre. La main chaude glissa de son cou vers son coccyx. Puis il lui donna une fessée.

« Je devrais te punir pour toutes les insanités que tu dis, » gloussa le Viking dans l'oreille du Saxon avant de le fesser de nouveau.

Castiel haleta, ne s'y attendant pas. Puis il se souvint de quelque chose et rit.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? » Demanda Dean, surpris.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà raconté que cette partie de mon corps a enduré beaucoup de punitions ? » Le Saxon rit bêtement comme un enfant.

Dean haussa les sourcils. « Non. Qui te punissait ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Lorsque j'étais enfant, mon père me fessait chaque fois que je me montrais entêté et que je désobéissais. Je devais dormir à midi et j'avais horreur de ça, alors je criais et protestais. Ça finissait pas le rendre fou et j'en avais les fesses rouges. » Castiel sourit à Dean, qui l'écoutait, la bouche ouverts et un ait amusa sur le visage.

Dès que le Saxon eut fini de raconter les horreurs de son enfance, le Viking repoussa la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. « Vraiment, Cas ? Ha ha haa, » Il tapait sa cuisse alors qu'il riait.

Castiel rit à son tour à cause de ses souvenirs. « Ça a l'air amusant maintenant, mais ce n'était pas spécialement agréable à l'époque. »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'embrasser à la place. » Dean fit de petits cercles à l'endroit en question et il commença à y placer de petits baisers, ses lèvres touchant à peine la peau.

Les ongles de Castiel continuèrent à érafler le fond du bateau, répétant le nom du Viking chaque fois qu'il embrassait son corps nu. Tout à coup, les baisers cessèrent. Dean se pencha en avant, ses lèvres caressant le cou de Castiel.

« Cas, à quatre pattes… » La voix de Dean semblait plus grave que d'habitude lorsqu'il grogna dans l'oreille de son amant.

: : :

Chaque poussée des hanches de Dean rapprochait Castiel de l'orgasme. Comme la prière d'un mourant, il gémissait le nom de son amant sans cesse.

Le Viking agrippa ses hanches, l'approchant davantage de lui. Leurs peaux s'entrechoquant résonnèrent, leurs muscles étaient tendus et brillaient de sueur, des gémissements et des plaintes lascives, sincères, obscènes, et des bruits sauvages qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être étouffés. C'était une marche triomphante et victorieuse vers l'orgasme qu'ils recherchaient.

Ils vinrent en même temps. Le corps de Castiel frissonna violemment alors qu'il se libérait, maculant le fond du bateau. Le gémissement étouffé resta coincé dans sa gorge. Dean haletait contre son dos, son cœur battant contre le corps de Castiel.

Alors qu'ils se calmaient, ils reposèrent côte à côte. Castiel entoura la taille de Dean de ses bras, reposant sa tête sur la poitrine du Viking. Le cœur de Dean battait calmement et cela fit sourire doucement le Saxon.

Après quelques calmes et extatiques moments, Castiel leva la tête, passa en revue leurs corps et il fronça le nez. « Nous devrions nous laver. On est dans un bel état, » grogna-t-il.

Dean bailla et s'étira. « Oui, c'est vrai. Allons nous laver. » Sur ces mots, il attaqua Castiel, le mit debout.

« Dean ? » Fit prudemment Castiel lorsqu'il vit la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux du Viking.

« Oh, non, non, non ! N'ose même pas ! » Cria-t-il lorsqu'il devina ce que le Viking avait décidé de faire.

« Bien sûr que je vais oser le faire, » dit Dean avec un grand sourire, attrapant les lèvres du Saxon dans un baiser avide, le faisant taire.

Malgré les gesticulations et les protestations étouffées de Castiel, Dean sauta dans l'eau avec son précieux fardeau. Ils ne mirent pas fin au baiser lorsqu'ils furent dans l'eau. Le Viking le tint plus près de lui.

Alors qu'ils remontèrent à la surface, Castiel reposa ses bras sur le rebord du bateau et enroula ses jambes autour du Viking. Dean prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Il s'interrompit l'espace d'une seconde et il regarda affectueusement dans les lacs bleus devant lui.

« Je t'aime, Cas, » dit-il, souriant tendrement et plaçant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du Saxon.

Castiel lui retourna son sourire. « Je t'aime aussi, Dean le Berserk, mon Jarl, mon ami, et mon bien-aimé. »

Dean ronronna de contentement et il embrassa son front. Il fourra son visage dans le cou de Castiel et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

Castiel regard autour d'eux. Il n'y avait que l'eau qui clapotait et le cri d'une mouette solitaire.

Il se sentait heureux. C'était ce que son cœur désirait. Il savait qu'il était en sécurité et que personne ne les séparerait désormais. Leurs sentiments avaient passé toutes les épreuves et les obstacles que le destin avait mis sur leur chemin.

L'ultime présent qu'ils avaient largement mérité avait été à la hauteur des difficultés et des peines : le bonheur qu'ils éprouvaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Auteur** : Maknatuna

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

* * *

**Notes** : Suite à plusieurs péripéties, j'ai perdu foi en cette fanfiction alors que j'en étais à la moitié de la traduction.

_**Aucune correction ou vérification n'a été effectuée et aucun pdf ne sera fait.**_

_**Mon implication vis-à-vis de cette fanfiction s'arrête là.**_

**Laissez une review si vous le désirez. Elles seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur.**

* * *

Chapitre 24

Castiel était surpris. Il ne savait trop quoi penser. Dean ne lui avait jamais dissimulé de secrets, mais cette fois il était resté dans un silence entêté et il avait refusé de dire où ils allaient. Le Saxon l'avait supplié de lui dire ce qu'il se passait, mais Dean avait uniquement dit : « C'est une surprise. » Castiel n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'abandonner.

Cette fois, Dean avait choisi de naviguer dans un petit bateau, qui pouvait accueillir vingt-six hommes. Castiel admirait l'eau, sa main passant dans l'eau froide du matin.

« Hé. » La voix surpris Castiel. Il se retourna et ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent immédiatement des lacs émeraude étincelants. « Tu fais toujours la tête, c'est ça ? » Dean gloussa et posa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son amant.

Castiel rougit. Bien que tous les Vikings et la ville toute entière savait pour leur relation et n'avaient aucun problème avec ça, le Saxon restait prude.

« Fais-moi confiance, Cas, tu vas aimer. » Dean s'assit près de lui et entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

« Je te fais confiance, Dean, » répondit Castiel avec un sourire affectueux.

« Bien. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais tes cheveux longs ? Ne les coupe pas. » Le Viking joua avec les boucles sombres du Saxon, qui arrivaient en-dessous de ses omoplates. « Ils ont la taille qu'il faut pour tirer dessus, » ajouta-t-il lubriquement dans on oreille, prenant plusieurs mèches et tirant doucement dessus.

: : :

Castiel fut stupéfait lorsqu'il reconnut l'île. Ils étaient revenus dans sa contrée natale, l'Île de Wight.

« Dean… » Il regarda la Viking, étonna. « Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici ? »

« Tu verras. Pour l'instant, nous allons nous reposer un peu et je t'amènerai ensuite voir quelqu'un. Bien, allons à terre. » Dean pris une barrique d'ale. « La ale est toujours bienvenue, » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

: : :

Après avoir marché pendant six longues heures, Castiel, fils d'Alric, seigneur de l'Île de Wight, fut figé sur place. Il fut incapable de dire le moindre mot et ne pouvait qu'admirer les hauts murs de pierre du château. Ce ne pouvait être vrai ! Alastair avait détruit sa demeure. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Un rêve bien cruel. Dean se tenait près de lui et tous les autres Vikings étaient derrière eux.

« Qu'est-ce ? » Murmura-t-il. Sa voix était tendue, presque au point de se briser en sanglots.

Sa question demeura sans réponse. Les portes du château s'ouvrirent et vingt hommes armés en sortirent. D'un pas lent, ils se dirigèrent vers les nouveaux venus. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Castiel, toujours interdit. L'homme au centre du groupe, qui avait la soixantaine, regarda le Saxon avec un doux sourire.

« Bienvenue, mon petit Lord. »

La vision de Castiel s'assombrit et il tituba. Dean, qui souriait d'un air satisfait près de lui, l'agrippa par le bras et l'aida à rester debout.

« Al… al… fred ? » Bégaya Castiel en tendant les bras pour toucher l'homme devant lui.

« Oui, c'est moi, » fit l'homme en hochant la tête. Son sourire s'agrandit davantage.

Le Saxon ne put contrôler ses émotions plus longtemps. Il fit un pas en avant et prit l'homme dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête contre la poitrine d'Alfred et gémit.

« Tout va bien, tout vas bien, mon petit Lord. » Alfred tapotait son dos. Il lança un regard inquiet au Viking. Dean haussa simplement les épaules.

Enfin, Castiel leva la tête et regarda l'homme de ses yeux larmoyants. « Mais comment ? Comment est-ce possible ? Ma demeure… Tu… Comment… Je ne… » Il haleta, submergé par l'émotion.

« J'étais gravement blessé lorsqu'Alastair nous a attaqués. Mais j'ai survécu, » commença Alfred. « L'année dernière, Dean le Berserk est arrivé dans notre île et il est parti à la recherche de survivants au massacre. C'est comme ça qu'il m'a trouvé. Il savait que c'était douloureux pour vous d'avoir perdu votre demeure, donc il m'a donné de l'argent et a demandé à ce que les meilleurs artisans reconstruisent le château. Je connaissais chaque recoin de ce château, donc j'ai donné les instructions pour qu'ils le reconstruisent tel qu'il était. »

Castiel fixa Dean, qui ne tenait pas en place.

« Quoi ? Ce n'était pas grand-chose, vraiment. » Le Viking se tortilla sous le poids de son regard et il regarda une bestiole dans sa main comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

Alfred s'éclaircit la gorge. « Vous devez manger et vous reposer. » Il leur fit un signe en direction des portes. « Il y a beaucoup de monde qui voulait vous servir. Donc je leur ai donné un travail dans le château. J'ai le rôle d'intendant, mais si vous désirez voir quelqu'un d'autre à cette place… » Commença Alfred, mais il fut interrompu.

« Non ! » Cria Castiel. « Je ne veux personne d'autre à votre place ! »

Alfred rit de bon cœur. « Allez, venez avec nous. Vous avez l'air épuisé, Milord. » Alfred se retourna et marcha doucement vers les portes.

Castiel prit Dean par la main, la serrant. « Que ferais-je sans toi ? Comment puis-je te remercier ? »

« Oh, je t'en prie, Cas, » Dean tapota sa joue. « Je voulais simplement te rendre heureux. »

« Il n'y a pas de mots pour te dire toute la gratitude que j'éprouve pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Et je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez. »

« Oh, fais-moi confiance, tu peux me remercier, » déclara Dean avec un sourire malicieux.

« Vraiment ? Comment ? » Demanda naïvement le Saxon et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'espoir.

« Cette nuit. Au lit. » Dean fit bouger ses sourcils.

Les lèvres de Castiel s'étirèrent dans un sourire et il rit. « Tu es impossible, » rit-il, secouant la tête.

« Hum-hum. » Dean hocha la tête. « Je n'en aurai jamais assez de toi. Oh, encore une chose, Cas, » Dean agrippa tendrement le poignet du Saxon. « Je ne peux pas rester hors de mes terres trop longtemps. Une semaine tout au plus. Alors… » Ajouta Dean étrangement. « Si tu veux, tu peux rester ici… » Commença-t-il, mais il fut interrompu.

« Rester ici, sans toi ? Jamais ! » Fit Castiel en souriant. « Une semaine me convient très bien. Mais pourrons-nous revenir ici de temps en temps ? »

Dean soupira de soulagement. « Bien entendu. Alfred s'occupera du château pendant que tu seras avec moi. Nous pourrons venir ici tous les deux mois. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » Dean enroula son bras autour de la taille de Castiel alors qu'ils marchaient vers les portes.

« C'est parfait, » ronronna Castiel. Il regarda vers les collines, où le soleil se couchait. Son cœur et son âme étaient apaisés. Il lui semblait être béni par toutes les divinités ici-bas.

Castiel vola un rapide baiser à son amant avant de franchir les portes. Les odeurs et les souvenirs envahirent son esprit. Le Saxon inspira la senteur du bois et de l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Il ferma les yeux et rit, heureux.

FIN


End file.
